Star Trek: Armageddon
by Rohan2
Summary: In the year 2406, a new generation takes the reigns of an old name ENTERPRISE. NCC-1701-F, Juggernaut Class, against a ruthless nemesis. (SCREENPLAY FORMAT) THE MOVIE HAS BEEN COMPLEATED. ENJOY.
1. A New Century

EXT-SPACE: A SMALL, UNREMARKABLE PLANET APPEARS IN CENTRE FRAME. SUDDENLY, A   
  
GREAT FLASH RIPPLES OUT FROM THE PLANET. IN THE DISTORTION, APPEARS THE WORDS:   
  
STAR TREK. AS THOSE WORDS APPEAR, THE PLANET BRAKES UP. PAN OVER TO HAVE A   
  
FIERY SHOCKWAVE FILL THE SCREEN. IN THE FLAMES APPEARS THE WORD ARMAGEDDON.   
  
AS THE TITLES DISAPPEARS, DEBRIS FLIES ALL AROUND. CAMERA MOVES FORWARD AND   
  
CROSSES THE WARP THRESHOLD. NOW IN WARP SPACE, A SOVEREIGN CLASS, STARFLEET   
  
SHIP FLIES OVERHEAD. IT IS FOLLOWED BY TWO OTHER STARFLEET SHIPS, ONE AKIRA   
  
CLASS, THE OTHER IS INTREPID CLASS.   
  
CUT TO: LOOKING AT THE SOVEREIGN CLASS SHIP'S SAUCER SECTION. CAMERA MOVES   
  
TOWARDS THE BRIDGE AND MOVES THROUGH THE HULL INTO THE VESSEL'S BRIDGE. AT   
  
THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN APPEARS THE WORDS: "U.S.S REMINGTON, N.C.C-28908"  
  
CUT TO: THE TURBOLIFT DOORS OPENING.   
  
ENTER: CAPTAIN LOUIS MACGREGOR. HE IS A TALL, CONFIDENT MAN WITH BLACK HAIR,   
  
EXCEPT FOR GREYING TEMPLES.  
  
CUT TO: THE CAPTAIN'S CHAIR. MACGREGOR SITS DOWN QUICKLY, HE SEEMS DISTRACTED.   
  
TO HIS RIGHT IS LIEUTENANT COMMANDER RIX, THE BOLIAN SECOND IN COMMAND.  
  
RIX: HOW IS SHE?  
  
MACGREGOR: THE DOCTOR CAN'T MAKE HEADS OR TAILS OF, WHATEVER THE   
  
HELL IS GOING ON.   
  
RIX: AT LEAST YOU WON'T BE LOOSING ANY MORE RACQUETBALL GAMES TO HER.  
  
MACGREGOR: NICE TRY RIX, BUT ITS NOT HELPING.  
  
RIX: JUST TRYING TO...  
  
THE SHIP SUDDENLY SHAKES VIOLENTLY.  
  
MACGREGOR: DISENGAGE WARP!  
  
CUT TO: THE THREE SHIPS DISENGAGING FROM WARP.  
  
CUT TO: REMINGTON BRIDGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!  
  
TACTICAL OFFICER (T.O): IT APPEARED TO BE SOME KIND OF HIGH INTENSITY, HIGH SPEED   
  
SHOCKWAVE.  
  
CUT TO: BRIDGE OF THE INTREPID CLASS SHIP. CAPTAIN MICHELLE DURHAM IS STANDING IN   
  
THE MIDDLE OF THE BRIDGE. AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN APPEAR THE WORDS: "U.S.S   
  
M.L. KING, N.C.C-47820"  
  
DURHAM: ENSIGN. PLATER, DO YOU HAVE THE SOURCE OF THE SHOCKWAVE?  
  
PLATER: YES CAPTAIN. THE SHOCKWAVE ORIGINATED AT POINT 24 THETA IN THE   
  
RENZILLIA 7 STAR SYSTEM.   
  
DURHAM: THAT'S OUR DESTINATION. CONTACT THE REMINGTON AND THE WOLVERINE,   
  
LET THEM KNOW WE'VE GOT A SOURCE ON THAT SHOCKWAVE.  
  
PLATER: AYE CAPTAIN.   
  
CUT TO: REMINGTON BRIDGE. THE VIEWSCREEN ACTIVATES. M.L. KING CAPTAIN  
  
MICHELLE DURHAM AND WOLVERINE CAPTAIN LAYCOCK, WHO IS A MAN IN HIS MID 50'S WITH   
  
GREY HAIR AND A CONFIDENT STATURE.  
  
DURHAM: CAPTAINS LAYCOCK AND MACGREGOR.   
  
THIS IN CAPTAIN DURHAM, WE'VE GOT A SOURCE ON THE SHOCKWAVE, HOW SHOULD WE   
  
PROCEED?  
  
MACGREGOR: I THINK WE SHOULD ALL TAKE A LOOK.  
  
LAYCOCK: I AGREE. BUT, MAYBE WE SHOULD GO TO YELLOW ALERT.  
  
DURHAM: AGREED.  
  
CUT TO: WOLVERINE, BRIDGE. FACING THE VIEWSCREEN IS CAPTAIN PAUL LAYCOCK.  
  
CAPTION AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN READS: "U.S.S WOLVERINE, N.C.C-70854."  
  
LAYCOCK: LET'S GO. END TRANSMISSION. LIEUTENANT PARKIN, SET A COURSE   
  
FOR THE RENZILLIA 7 STAR SYSTEM AND MATCH SPEED WITH THE REMINGTON AND M.L.   
  
KING.  
  
PARKIN: AYE SIR.  
  
CUT TO: REMINGTON BRIDGE. CAPTAIN MACGREGOR IS SEATED IN THE CAPTAIN'S CHAIR.  
  
MACGREGOR: ENGAGE MAXIMUM WARP.  
  
HELM: ENGAGING.  
  
CUT TO: SPACE. THE THREE SHIPS FLY OVERHEAD, SPEED AWAY AND DISAPPEAR INTO   
  
THREE SEPARATE FLASHES OF LIGHT.  
  
CUT TO: REMINGTON, BRIDGE. CAPTAIN MACGREGOR IS STANDING IN FRONT OF HIS CHAIR   
  
LOOKING AT THE WARPED STAR FIELD THE VIEWSCREEN IS SHOWING HIM.  
  
HELM: NOW ENTERING SYSTEM.  
  
MACGREGOR: CUT WARP, GO TO IMPULSE.  
  
HELM: AYE SIR.  
  
CUT TO: M.L. KING BRIDGE, CAPTAIN DURHAM LOOKS TO HER TACTICAL OFFICER.  
  
DURHAM: GOT ANYTHING?  
  
T.O: CAPTAIN, THERE ARE NO PLANETS.  
  
DURHAM STANDS.  
  
DURHAM: THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE, THERE ARE FIVE PLANETS IN THIS SYSTEM.  
  
T.O: NOT ANYMORE.  
  
MACGREGOR(V.O): CAPTAIN DURHAM, ARE YOU READING THAT THERE ARE NO PLANETS?  
  
DURHAM: WE ARE. OPEN A CHANNEL TO THE WOLVERINE.  
  
T.O: CHANNEL OPEN.  
  
DURHAM: CAPTAIN LAYCOCK, ARE YOU PICKING UP ANY SIGNS OF PLANETARY BODIES?  
  
CUT TO: WOLVERINE, BRIDGE. CAPTAIN LAYCOCK IS TALKING TO HIS TACTICAL OFFICER.  
  
LAYCOCK: NO. NOT EVEN DEBRIS. RECOMMEND WE GO TO RED ALERT.  
  
MACGREGOR(V.O): AGREED.  
  
DURHAM(V.O): GOOD IDEA.  
  
CUT TO: REMINGTON, BRIDGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: RED ALERT, ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!  
  
V.O: SICKBAY TO BRIDGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: MACGREGOR HERE.  
  
SICKBAY(V.O): CAPTAIN, YOU'D BETTER GET DOWN HERE.  
  
MACGREGOR: ON MY WAY. COMMANDER RIX, THE BRIDGE IS YOURS.  
  
RIX: AYE SIR.  
  
CUT TO: REMINGTON, SICKBAY. CAPTAIN MACGREGOR RUNS IN.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT'S GOING ON?  
  
THE SHIP'S E.M.H IS A WOMAN IN HER MID 30'S WITH RED HAIR.  
  
DOCTOR: SHE'S CONSCIOUS, WELL SORT OF.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?  
  
DOCTOR: COME AND SEE FOR YOURSELF.  
  
THE CAPTAIN AND DOCTOR WALK OVER TO THE MAIN SURGICAL BED. ON IT, LIES A WOMAN   
  
IN RESTRAINTS, SHE IS WRITHING WILDLY. THE CAPTAIN LEANS OVER THE BED. THE WOMAN   
  
STOPS MOVING AND FREEZES COMPLETELY. THE CAPTAIN LEANS OVER FURTHER.  
  
MACGREGOR: SARAH?  
  
NOTHING HAPPENS.  
  
MACGREGOR: SARAH? ITS LOUIS.  
  
SHE REMAINS FROZEN. THE DOCTOR SCANS HER WITH A MEDICAL TRICORDER.  
  
DOCTOR: HEART BEAT RAPID, BLOOD PRESSURE IS THROUGH THE ROOF. BUT   
  
ABSOLUTELY NO NEURAL ACTIVITY.  
  
MACGREGOR: MAYBE SHE...  
  
THE WOMAN'S ARM SHOOTS UP AND GRABS THE CAPTAIN'S NECK. HER HEAD TURNS TO   
  
FACE HIM AND SHE OPENS HER EYES. HER EYES ARE TOTALLY DEVOID OF ANY LIFE. SHE   
  
SPEAKS IN A HOARSE, ALIEN VOICE.  
  
SARAH: THE WEAK WILL PERISH.  
  
HER EYES SLUMP BACK INTO HER HEAD, BUT HER GRIP ON THE CAPTAIN'S THROAT   
  
REMAINS FIRM. THE CAPTAIN PRIES HER HAND FROM HIS NECK AND LETS OUT A GASP OF   
  
RELIEF. THE DOCTOR RETURNS TO SCANNING THE WOMAN.  
  
DOCTOR: CAPTAIN, ACCORDING TO THIS, SHE HAS BEEN DEAD FOR THREE HOURS.  
  
MACGREGOR: I KNOW. THAT WOMAN JUST NOW WAS NOT MY WIFE.   
  
DOCTOR: COMPUTER, RECORD TIME OF DEATH OF LIEUTENANT COMMANDER   
  
SARAH MACGREGOR AS YET UNDETERMINED.  
  
CUT TO: SPACE. THE THREE SHIPS ARE JOLTED BACK AT THE SAME TIME.   
  
PAN OVER TO: THE SYSTEM'S STAR. THE SUN GOES BLACK.  
  
CUT TO: THE BRIDGE OF THE WOLVERINE. EVERYONE GETS A SERIOUS JOLT. SPARKS FLY   
  
AND COMPUTER SCREENS GO BLACK.  
  
CUT TO: M.L. KING BRIDGE, SAME THING HAPPENS.  
  
CUT TO: REMINGTON BRIDGE, AGAIN, SAME THING HAPPENS.  
  
RIX: CAPTAIN TO THE BRIDGE! ENSIGN, WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
ENSIGN: THE SYSTEM'S SUN HAS IMPLODED.  
  
CAPTAIN MACGREGOR ENTERS THE BRIDGE. HE IS WEARY, BUT ATTENTIVE. HE WALKS TO   
  
HIS CHAIR AND SLUMPS DOWN IN IT. HE SEEMS TO BE IN A TRANCE.  
  
RIX: SIR?  
  
MACGREGOR: SHE'S DEAD.  
  
RIX: OH, SIR I'M...  
  
MACGREGOR: STATUS REPORT!  
  
ENSIGN: LONG RANGE SENSORS ARE DOWN, SHIELDS AT 65%, MINOR INJURIES   
  
REPORTED ON ALL DECKS.  
  
MACGREGOR: PREP A PROBE. SET IT'S...  
  
THE WHOLE SHIP SHAKES VIOLENTLY. FIRE ERUPTS FROM ALMOST EVERY WORK STATION.   
  
ONE CREWMAN IS THROWN FROM THE OPS STATION TO THE AREA IN FRONT OF THE   
  
CAPTAIN.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!  
  
T.O: WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!  
  
RIX: WHO IS IT?!  
  
T.O: UNKNOWN. THERE IS A HULL BREACH THAT EXTENDS FROM THE PORT   
  
IMPULSE ENGINE TO THE TIP OF THE SAUCER.  
  
MACGREGOR: I NEED TARGETS LIEUTENANT!  
  
T.O: LOVE TO HELP SIR, BUT WHO EVER THEY ARE, WE CAN'T SEE THEM!   
  
ALARMS GO OFF ON THE TACTICAL WORK STATION.  
  
T.O: SIR, THE M.L. KING IS HAILING US.  
  
MACGREGOR: PUT THEM THROUGH.  
  
DURHAM(V.O): REMINGTON, WE NEED YOU TO BEAM US OFF! OUR CORE IS ABOUT   
  
TO BREACH!  
  
RIX: GET A LOCK ON THEM!  
  
CUT TO: SPACE. THE M.L. KING HAS BEEN REDUCED TO A HEAP OF FIERY METAL.  
  
AN ORANGE BEAM THAT LOOKS LIKE A LINE OF FIRE STREAKS DOWN TO THE SHIP'S   
  
ENGINEERING SECTION. THE VESSEL IS ENGULFED IN A MASSIVE, ANTI-MATTER EXPLOSION.  
  
CUT TO: BRIDGE OF THE WOLVERINE. CAPTAIN LAYCOCK IS AT THE HELM OF THE SHIP,   
  
MOST OF THE BRIDGE IS TRASHED. THE CREW IS DEAD. HE HAS A GASH ON HIS FOREHEAD   
  
AND A BLOODSHOT EYEBALL.  
  
LAYCOCK: WOLVERINE TO REMINGTON.  
  
MACGREGOR(V.O): REMINGTON HERE.  
  
LAYCOCK: PREPARE TO RECEIVE SURVIVORS.  
  
MACGREGOR(V.O): STANDING BY.  
  
LAYCOCK: COMPUTER, LOCK ON TO ALL PERSONELLE AND BEAM THEM TO THE   
  
REMINGTON.  
  
COMPUTER(V.O): LOCKED.  
  
LAYCOCK: ENER...  
  
CUT TO: SPACE. THE WOLVERINE FLIES APART IN A SHOWER OF FIRE.  
  
CUT TO: REMINGTON BRIDGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: DID WE GET ANYONE?  
  
RIX: NO SIR.  
  
THE SHIP ROCKS VIOLENTLY AGAIN. MACGREGOR RETAINS HIS COMPOSURE.   
  
MACGREGOR: ALL HANDS TO EMERGENCY ESCAPE PODS.  
  
THERE IS A BRIGHT FLASH OF LIGHT THAT ENVELOPES THE ENTIRE BRIDGE.  
  
CUT TO: SPACE. THE U.S.S REMINGTON IS ENVELOPED IN A TORRENT OF BLUE FIRE. A   
  
SMALL SHIP FLIES BY. A BRIGHT ORANGE LIGHT APPEARS IN FRONT OF IT. THE SHIP ENTERS   
  
THE LIGHT AND VANISHES. THE LIGHT DISAPPEARS.  
  
THE CAMERA MOVES FORWARD. IT PICKS UP SPEED UNTIL IT CROSSES THE WARP   
  
THRESHOLD. THE OPENING CREDITS CONTINUE.  
  
END OF CREDITS, CROSS FADE TO: EARTH'S MOON, CAMERA CONTINUES MOVING FORWARD   
  
UNTIL IT REACHES EARTH. CAMERA CONTINUES MOVING DOWN THROUGH EARTH'S   
  
ATMOSPHERE UNTIL IT EMERGES OVER PARIS. CAMERA MOVES OVER THE CITY. CAMERA   
  
CLOSES IN ON A LARGE, TRANSPARENT DOME. IT IS SNOWING OUTSIDE. CAMERA MOVES   
  
INSIDE THE DOME, CAPTION AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN READS: " FEDERATION   
  
OLYMPIC GAMES". CAMERA MOVES IN ON THE CENTRE OF THE DOME, THERE IS A HOCKEY   
  
GAME GOING ON. THE GAME IS AT FACE OFF. THE REFEREE DROPS THE PUCK, AND THE   
  
GAME IS ON.  
  
ANNOUNCER: WHOA! IMMEDIATELY, TAL LLURAN GRABS THE PUCK AND MAKES A   
  
MAD DASH FOR THE NET. NOT VERY LOGICAL IF YOU ASK ME! WHOPS, MICHEALS   
  
SNATCHES THE PUCK FROM TAL LLURAN. WHY OH WHY ARE THE VULCANS MAKING ALL   
  
THE WRONG DECISIONS TODAY?! MICHEALS CONTINUES FOR THE NET. HE PASSES   
  
MACGREGOR!, SMOOTH MOVE! MACGREGOR PASSES TO HODKINSON, HODKINSON TO   
  
CARNEY. CARNEY PASSES IT BACK TO MACGREGOR. MACGREGOR SWOOPS IN FOR THE   
  
NET, HE SHOOTS, HE SCORES!!! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN OVER FIFTY YEARS, EARTH WINS   
  
THE GOLD!!  
  
ON THE ICE THE TERRAN PLAYERS ARE OVERJOYED THEY TEAR OFF THEIR HELMETS AND   
  
THROW DOWN THEIR STICKS.  
  
CUT TO: THE HUMANS AND VULCANS SKATING PAST EACH OTHER, SHAKING HANDS. THE   
  
CAMERA FOLLOWS THE HUMANS INTO THE LOCKER ROOM. CHMPANE BOTTLES ARE BEING   
  
PASSED AROUND AND MUGS ARE BEING FILLED.  
  
CUT TO: OUTSIDE THE DOME-NIGHT, SNOWING. THE TERRAN PLAYERS ARE LEAVING THE   
  
DOME. THREE GO TO A WAITING STATION. A FEW SECONDS AFTER THEY ARRIVE, A LONG   
  
TRAIN PULLS UP. THE PLAYERS GET ON.  
  
CUT TO: A LARGE APARTMENT WITH PLENTY OF WOOD FURNISHING. THE LIGHTS ARE DOWN.   
  
A MAN ENTERS THE ROOM.  
  
MAN: LIGHTS, 75%.  
  
THE LIGHTS ILLUMINATE THE ROOM WITH A WARM GLOW. THE MAN SITS IN A LARGE BROWN   
  
LEATHER CHAIR.  
  
MAN: COMPUTER, COFFEE, DOUBLE DOUBLE.  
  
CUT TO: A REPLICATOR. A WHITE MUG APPEARS. THE MAN WALKS OVER AND PICKS IT UP.  
  
CUT TO: THE MAN WALKING OVER TO THE WINDOW. HE LOOKS OUTSIDE. THE SNOW IS STILL   
  
FALLING. THERE ARE A FEW SMALL SHIPS CRUISING BY THE WINDOW. ONE OF THE PILOT   
  
SEES THE MAN AND WAVES. THE MAN WAVES BACK. AT THE OTHER END OF THE ROOM IS   
  
AN OLDER LOOKING WOODEN DESK WITH A COMPUTER ON IT. THE COMPUTER SCREEN   
  
LIGHTS UP. THE MAN WALKS OVER TO IT. HE LOOKS AT THE SCREEN AND SIGHS. THE   
  
SCREEN READS: "TRANSMISSION FROM STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS TO CAPTAIN MICHAEL   
  
MACGREGOR"  
  
MAN: AUTHORISATION; MACGREGOR, 1390 THETA ROSE.  
  
THE SCREEN SHOWS A MAN IN HIS EARLY 60'S.  
  
MAN 2: MIKE.  
  
MACGREGOR: ADMIRAL NICHOLSON.  
  
NICHOLSON: GOOD GAME TODAY.  
  
MACGREGOR: I THOUGHT IT WAS. WHAT'S UP SIR? I DOUBT YOU CALLED TO OFFER   
CONGRATULATIONS.  
  
NICHOLSON: YOU KNOW ME TOO WELL MIKE. IT'S ABOUT LOUIS. WE'VE LOST   
CONTACT WITH THE REMINGTON. NOW WE...  
  
MACGREGOR: WHERE?  
  
NICHOLSON: THE RENZILLIA 7 STAR SYSTEM. BUT, IT'S NOT UP TO YOU. YOUR SHIP   
ISN'T RUNNING YET.  
  
MACGREGOR: HE'S NOT YOUR BROTHER. BESIDES, MY ENGINEERING CHIEF SAID   
  
THE WARP CORE WORKS, THAT WE COULD BE READY IN A WEEK. I CAN SHAVE THAT TIME   
  
TO FORTY EIGHT HOURS.  
  
NICHOLSON: MICHAEL, THE JUGGERNAUT CLASS IS TOO PRECIOUS TO STARFLEET TO   
  
RISK DAMAGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: LISTEN ADMIRAL, I KNOW YOU WANT TO SEE THIS SHIP FLY. I DO   
  
TOO. I CAN'T THINK OF A BETTER OPPORTUNITY, CAN YOU?  
  
NICHOLSON: I'LL MEET YOU AT THE JUGGERNAUT YARDS. THIS MEANS NO OLYMPIC   
  
FESTIVITIES YOU KNOW.  
  
MACGREGOR: I'LL SURVIVE.  
  
NICHOLSON: NICHOLSON OUT.  
  
THE SCREEN GOES DARK. MACGREGOR STANDS UP. HE WALKS OVER TO A CLOSET. THE   
  
DOOR OPENS. HE REACHES IN AND PULLS OUT A STARFLEET UNIFORM WITH FOUR PIPS ON   
  
THE COLLAR.  
  
CUT TO: SPACE. A STARFLEET RUNABOUT FLIES BY.  
  
CUT TO: INSIDE THE RUNABOUT COCKPIT. LIEUTENANT ANDREW FAWKES IS AT THE   
  
CONTROLS. FAWKES IS A MAN IN HIS MID 30'S WITH AUBURN HAIR. OPPOSITE HIM IS   
  
LIEUTENANT COMMANDER DYA TROUSE. TROUSE IS A WOMAN IN HER EARLY 30'S WITH JET   
  
BLACK HAIR BOUND IN A TIGHT BUN. CAPTAIN MICHAEL MACGREGOR ENTERS THE COCKPIT.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT'S OUR E.T.A?  
  
FAWKES: ABOUT FIVE MINUTES.  
  
MACGREGOR: GOOD. COFFEE ANYONE?  
  
FAWKES: NOT FOR ME THANKS.  
  
TROUSE: I'LL TAKE SOME.  
  
MACGREGOR: HOW DO YOU TAKE IT?  
  
TROUSE: TWO CREAMS, TWO SUGAR.  
  
MACGREGOR: COMPUTER, TWO COFFEES, DOUBLE DOUBLE.  
  
THE REPLICATOR CREATES THE DRINKS. MACGREGOR PICKS THEM UP AND HANDS ONE   
  
TO TROUSE.  
  
TROUSE: THANKS. HAVE YOU SEEN THE SHIP YET SIR?  
  
MACGREGOR: NO NOT YET. WELL I'VE SEEN THE SPECS, MIGHTY FINE.  
  
FAWKES: YEAH, WELL I'VE BEEN ON BOARD. THE SPECS DON'T PREPARE YOU FOR   
  
THE REAL THING.  
  
MACGREGOR: I BET THEY DON'T.  
  
TROUSE: YOU'D WIN THAT BET.  
  
FAWKES: WHEN WERE YOU ON BOARD.  
  
TROUSE: LAST SUNDAY. I WAS CHECKING OUT THE NEW SICKBAY.  
  
FAWKES: YOU DO KNOW THERE ARE THREE OF THEM, DON'T YOU?  
  
TROUSE: NO.  
  
FAWKES: TWO IN THE SAUCER, ONE IN THE ENGINEERING SECTION.  
  
TROUSE: OH GREAT. I'M IN CHARGE OF THREE MEDICAL BAYS. THAT MEANS TRIPLE   
  
THE PAPERWORK.  
  
MACGREGOR: THAT'S WHY I NEVER GOT INTO MEDICINE.  
  
FAWKES: YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN. YOU'VE GOT MORE PAPERWORK THAN ANYONE   
  
ELSE ON THE SHIP.  
  
MACGREGOR: TRUE ENOUGH.  
  
MACGREGOR LEANS FORWARD AND PEERS OUT THE WINDOWS. HIS ATTENTION BECOMES   
  
HEIGHTENED.  
  
MACGREGOR: IS THAT IT?  
  
TROUSE: YEAH, THERE SHE IS.  
  
CUT TO: OUTSIDE THE RUNABOUT. THE SHIP MAKES A PASS TO ENTER A LARGE SPACE   
  
STATION. BUT BEFORE IT DOES, WE CATCH A SMALL GLIMPSE OF THE JUGGERNAUT   
  
YARDS. THEY ARE THREE STUPENDOUS STARSHIP DRY DOCKS. THEY ARE CONNECTED   
  
PARALLELLY. INSIDE THE SECOND DRY DOCK, THERE IS A SHIP THAT ONLY LOOKS SMALL.   
  
THIS IS DUE TO THE RUNABOUT'S PROXIMITY TO THE YARDS, OR LACK OF.   
  
CUT TO: THE RUNABOUT ENTERING THE NEAREST STATION. CAPTION AT THE BOTTOM OF   
  
THE SCREEN READS: " JUGGERNAUT PROJECT LOADING STATION, PLUTO, SECTOR 001."  
  
CUT TO: FAWKES, TROUSE AND MACGREGOR EXITING THE RUNABOUT VIA A SMALL,   
  
TRANSPARENT ACCESS RAMP.  
  
CUT TO: MACGREGOR, TROUSE AND FAWKES ENTERING THE STATION. THEY ARE WALKING   
  
ON TO A PROMENADE.  
  
MACGREGOR: SO, WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME IS THAT THIS SHIP HAS UNMANNED   
  
TACTICAL DRONES AVAILABLE FOR EVERY BECK AND CALL?  
  
FAWKES: PRETTY MUCH.  
  
THE CONVERSATION CONTINUES ALONG THAT LINE AS THE THREE GET ON A LIFT. CAMERA   
  
FOLLOWS THEM UP TO THE SECOND LEVEL. ON THE SECOND LEVEL, THE THREE ARE   
  
JOINED BY LIEUTENANT COMMANDER DAIMAIN WARREN. WARREN STANDS ABOUT AN EVEN   
  
SIX FEET. HE IS OF AFRICAN ETINICITY. HE STRIDES DIRECTLY TO MACGREGOR.  
  
WARREN: CAPTAIN.  
  
MACGREGOR: COMMANDER. WHAT'S THE GOOD WORD?  
  
WARREN: NACELLES ARE ATTACHED, CORE IS READY TO HEAT UP. GIVE ME ABOUT THREE   
  
DAYS WE'LL BE READY FOR WARP TRIALS.  
  
MACGREGOR: COMMANDER, I WANT THAT SHIP READY TO GO IN EXACTLY FORTY EIGHT   
  
HOURS.  
  
MACGREGOR: THAT'S AN ORDER. THE REST OF YOU, PREP YOUR DEPARTMENTS, WE   
  
MIGHT VERY WELL BE HEADING OUT BEFORE THE OLYMPICS ARE OVER.  
  
FAWKES: OH GREAT.  
  
TROUSE: WONDERFUL.  
  
MACGREGOR: GET MOVING. I'VE GOT A MEETING. I'LL SEE YOU ON BOARD.  
  
CUT TO: MACGREGOR ENTERING A LARGE MEETING ROOM. THE ROOM HAS A LARGE   
  
ROUND TABLE IN THE MIDDLE. SEATED AT THE TABLE IS ADMIRAL NICHOLSON. ALSO   
  
SEATED IS ADMIRAL THOMSON, A TALL, ROBUST FIGURE IN HIS LATE 50'S.  
  
THOMSON: GOOD MORNING MICHAEL.  
  
MACGREGOR: SIRS.  
  
NICHOLSON: HAVE A SEAT MIKE.  
  
MACGREGOR SITS DOWN OPPOSITE THE ADMIRALS.  
  
THOMSON: CAPTAIN, ADMIRAL NICHOLSON TELLS ME THAT YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN FIND   
  
THE REMINGTON WITH YOUR SHIP.  
  
MACGREGOR: YES SIR.  
  
THOMSON: AND YOU DO KNOW THAT WE ALREADY HAVE TWO JUGGERNAUT CLASS SHIPS   
  
OPERATIONAL.  
  
MACGREGOR: YES SIR.  
  
THOMSON STANDS.  
  
THOMSON: WHY DO YOU THINK YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, CAN FIND THE REMINGTON?  
  
MACGREGOR: I HAVE FAMILY ON THAT SHIP.  
  
THOMSON: RIGHT. YOUR BROTHER LOUIS.  
  
MACGREGOR: AND A NEW SISTER-IN-LAW, HE GOT MARRIED LAST WEEK.  
  
THOMSON: WHAT DO YOU THINK ADMIRAL?  
  
NICHOLSON: I THINK HE CAN DO IT.  
  
THOMSON: YOU DO?  
  
NICHOLSON: I DO.  
  
THOMSON: ALRIGHT. CAPTAIN MACGREGOR, PROVIDED YOU CAN GET YOUR SHIP READY   
  
IN FORTY EIGHT HOURS, YOU HAVE OUR AUTHORIZATON TO FIND THE U.S.S M.L. KING,   
  
WOLVERINE AND THE REMINGTON.  
  
MACGREGOR STANDS AND SMILES.  
  
MACGREGOR: THANK YOU SIRS.  
  
NICHOLSON: DISMISSED.  
  
MACGREGOR BEGINS TO LEAVE BUT IS STOPPED WHEN ADMIRAL NICHOLSON BEGINS TO   
  
SPEAK.  
  
NICHOLSON: CAPTAIN, DON'T SCREW THIS UP.  
  
MACGREGOR WALKS OUT.  
  
MACGREGOR: (TO HIMSELF): BET YOUR ASS I WON'T.  
  
CUT TO: A LARGE, DOMED REST AREA. MACGREGOR ENTERS. HE WALKS UP A SLIGHT   
  
RAISE. AT THE OTHER END OF THE ROOM, SEATED AT A TABLE LOOKING AT THE STARS IS   
  
COMMANDER STALAR. HE IS A VULCAN WHO HAS JET BLACK HAIR. HE IS A FULL   
  
COMMANDER. MACGREGOR APPROACHES HIM FROM BEHIND.  
  
MACGREGOR: COMMANDER STALAR.  
  
STALAR STANDS.  
  
STALAR: YES CAPTAIN?  
  
MACGREGOR: SO YOU'RE MY EX-O.  
  
STALAR: SIR?  
  
MACGREGOR: MY SECOND IN COMMAND, NUMBER ONE. I'M CAPTAIN MACGREGOR.  
  
STALAR: MY APOLOGIES CAPTAIN.  
  
THE TWO BEGIN TO WALK AWAY.  
  
MACGREGOR: NO NEED TO APOLOGISE. I DIDN'T KNOW WHO YOU WERE EITHER. I WAS JUST   
  
GUESSING.  
  
STALAR: NOT VERY LOGICAL.  
  
THE TWO ENTER THE STATION'S PROMENADE.  
  
MACGREGOR: HUMANS AREN'T, WE CAN'T HELP IT I GUESS. IT'S JUST OUR NATURE.  
  
STALAR: ARE WE GOING TO THE SHIP SIR?  
  
MACGREGOR: WE SURE ARE. HAVE YOU BEEN ON BOARD COMMANDER?  
  
STALAR: YES SIR, NOT THREE HOURS AGO.  
  
MACGREGOR: I DON'T BELIEVE IT.  
  
STALAR: WHAT'S THAT CAPTAIN.  
  
MACGREGOR: ALL OF MY SUBORDINATES HAVE BEEN ON BOARD. BUT, I HAVEN'T.  
  
STALAR: IF IT OFFERS ANY REASSURANCES CAPTAIN, YOU WILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO   
  
ACCLIMATE.  
  
MACGREGOR: IF YOU CALL FORTY EIGHT HOURS PLENTY OF TIME, YOU'VE HIT THE   
  
JACKPOT COMMANDER.  
  
STALAR: FORTY EIGHT HOURS?  
  
MACGREGOR: THE SHIP IS TO BE READY FOR DEPARTURE IN TWO DAYS.  
  
STALAR: WHY SIR?  
  
MACGREGOR: A RESCUE MISSION. 


	2. Juggernaut Class

CUT TO: MACGREGOR AND STALAR WALKING INTO A WAITING AREA. IN THE ROOM THERE   
  
ARE COUCHES AND CONTROL MONITORS. ON THE FAR SIDE OF THE ROOM ARE WINDOWS   
  
THAT EXTEND FROM THE CEILING TO FLOOR. THROUGH THE WINDOWS, ONE CAN SEE THE   
  
CELESTIAL BODY THAT THE STATION ORBITS, SHARON, PLUTO'S MOON. FURTHER OUT, ONE   
  
CAN SEE PLUTO ITSELF AND THE STRUCTURE THAT ORBITS IT. ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF   
  
THE ROOM ARE THREE LARGE, CIRCULAR DOORS. MACGREGOR AND STALAR WALK   
  
TOWARDS ONE. THE DOOR OPENS AND THE TWO GO THROUGH. INSIDE THE SMALL TRANSIT   
  
POD IS A COUCH THAT WRAPS ALL AROUND THE REAR CABIN. AT THE FRONT IS A SMALL   
  
CONTROL PANEL WITH A CHAIR IN FRONT OF THE PANEL. STALAR SITS IN THE CHAIR.  
  
STALAR: SECURING HATCH.  
  
THE BACK DOORS CLOSE.  
  
STALAR: RELEASING CLAMPS. COMPUTER, SET COURSE FOR THE JUGGERNAUT YARDS.  
  
CUT TO: OUTSIDE THE POD. THE POD CRUISES AWAY FROM THE STATION.  
  
CUT TO: INSIDE THE POD, STALAR STANDS.  
  
MACGREGOR: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE SHIP COMMANDER?  
  
STALAR: AN EFFICIENT VESSEL CAPTAIN.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT'S HER TOP SPEED?  
  
STALAR: WITH ALL DUE RESPECT SIR, SHOULDN'T YOU OUGHT TO KNOW THAT?  
  
MACGREGOR: I HIT MY HEAD DURING A HOCKEY GAME. ENLIGHTEN ME.  
  
STALAR: THE JUGGERNAUT CLASS MAXES OUT AT APPROXIMATELY WARP 9.998.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHOA.  
  
STALAR: WHOA INDEED. THE SHIP ALSO POSSESSES A DUEL WEAPONS MATRIX.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?  
  
STALAR: THE PROCESS ENDED LAST WEEK.  
  
MACGREGOR: STARFLEET ENGINEERS, COTTA LOVE 'EM.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE, THE POD CRUISES OVERHEAD. THERE IS A GOLDEN LIGHT COMING   
  
FROM IN FROM OF IT. THE LIGHT IS COMING FROM THE JUGGERNAUT YARDS. THERE IS A   
  
SHIP IN ONE OF THE DRY DOCKS. IT IS MASSIVE. ABOUT 45 DECKS THICK, ALMOST 900   
  
METRES LONG.  
  
CUT TO: INT-POD. MACGREGOR IS DUMBFOUNDED AS HE LOOKS AT THE SHIP.  
  
MACGREGOR: NO WONDER IT'S CALLED JUGGERNAUT CLASS.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE POD GLIDES OVER TOP THE SHIP. OVER THE HUGE NACELLES,   
  
THE INCREDIBLY LONG ENGINEERING SECTION. THE POD CONTINUES OVER THE SAUCER   
  
SECTION. THE POD GOES OVER THE REGISTRY NUMBER. THE SHIP IS CALLED   
  
U.S.S ENTERPRISE, N.C.C-1701-F.  
  
CUT TO: INT-POD.  
  
STALAR: CAPTAIN, WOULD YOU PREFER TO DISEMBARK AT THE ASSEMBLY MATRIX OR   
  
THE THE SHIP.  
  
MACGREGOR: OH GOD, THE SHIP.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE POD VEERS OFF TO THE LEFT. IT FLIES SLOWLY, ABOUT 10   
  
METRES, OVER THE SAUCER. IT MOVES TO BECOME PARALLEL WITH A DOCKING PORT ON   
  
THE SHIP'S STARBOARD SIDE. THE POD BACKS UP AND MAKES CONTACT WITH THE HATCH.  
  
CUT TO: INT-POD. MACGREGOR AND STALAR WALK TO THE DOORS AT THE BACK.   
  
MACGREGOR HESITATES IN OPENING THE DOOR.  
  
MACGREGOR: YOU KNOW SOMETHING COMMANDER?  
  
STALAR: WHAT IS THAT SIR?  
  
MACGREGOR: I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS A LONG TIME AGO.  
  
MACGREGOR OPENS THE DOORS. HE AND STALAR ENTER AN AIRLOCK. THE AIRLOCK   
  
DOORS OPEN. MACGREGOR TAKES HIS FIRST STEPS ON BOARD THE HIS ENTERPRISE.  
  
MACGREGOR AND STALAR ARE WALKING THROUGH VERY BUSY CORRIDORS. MACGREGOR  
  
IS OVERCOME WITH GLEE, BUT ONLY SHOWS A LITTLE SMIRK. HE CAN NOW COMPARE   
  
HIMSELF TO THE PREVIOUS COMMANDERS OF THIS SERIES OF STARSHIPS STEEPED IN RICH  
  
HISTORY AND TRADITION. ARCHER, KIRK, PICARD AND NOW MACGREGOR THE NAMES THAT  
  
ARE FIRMLY ACCOCIATED WITH ENTERPRISE. MACGREGOR AND STALAR CONTINUE DOWN   
  
THE HALLWAYS UNTIL THEY REACH A TURBOLIFT. STALAR ACTIVATES THE CONTROL.   
  
MOMENTS LATER, THE DOORS OPEN, THE TWO MEN ENTER.  
  
STALAR: BRIDGE SIR?  
  
MACGREGOR: UH, YES. BRIDGE.  
  
STALAR: COMPUTER, BRIDGE. ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT SIR?  
  
MACGREGOR: FINE COMMANDER. JUST A LITTLE SPELLBOUND.  
  
STALAR: WELL CAPTAIN, I WOULD PUT ON A FACE OF SERENITY IF I WERE YOU.  
  
THE TURBOLIFT STOPS. DOORS OPEN TO THE SHIP'S BRIDGE. THE BRIDGE IS A LARGE   
  
ROOM IN THE SHAPE OF A PERFECT CIRCLE. THE MAIN COLOURS OF THE BRIDGE, AND REST  
  
OF THE SHIP, ARE MAROONS, REDS, GOLDS AND BROWNS. AT THE OPPOSITE END OF THE   
  
ROOM IS A LARGE VIEWSCREEN THAT SHOWCASES THE DRYDOCK THE SHIP IS INSIDE OF.  
  
AT THE CENTER OF THE ROOM ARE THE COMMAND CHAIRS, ONE ON THE RIGHT FOR STALAR,  
  
ANOTHER ON THE LEFT FOR TROUSE. SANDWICHED BETWEEN THEM, AND ABOUT 1/2 FOOT  
  
HIGHER, THE CAPTAIN'S CHAIR. THE CHAIR IS A GOLDEN BROWN LEATHER WITH HIGH TECH  
  
CONTROLS ON THE ARMS. ABOUT 15 FEET IN FRONT OF THE COMMAND TRIAD, AND ABOUT  
  
1/2 FOOT LOWER THAN TROUSE'S AND STALAR'S SEATS, IS THE SHIP'S HELM. SEATED AT   
  
THE HELM IS LIEUTENANT LUCY CHAVEZ. GOLDEN BROWN HAIR WITH HAZEL EYES. SHE   
  
SEES MACGREGOR WALK IN AND IMMEDIATELY SPEAKS UP.  
  
CHAVEZ: CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE!  
  
EVERYONE STOPS WHAT THEY ARE DOING AND STANDS AT FULL ATTENTION.  
  
MACGREGOR: AS YOU WERE.  
  
EVERYONE GOES BACK TO WORK. CHAVEZ NERVOUSLY APPROACHES MACGREGOR.  
  
CHAVEZ: CAPTAIN MACGREGOR.  
  
MACGREGOR: LIEUTENANT...  
  
CHAVEZ: CHAVEZ SIR, LIEUTENANT FIRST CLASS LUCY CHAVEZ SIR.  
  
MACGREGOR: RIGHT, TOP OF YOUR CLASS AT THE ACADEMY RIGHT?  
  
CHAVEZ: YES SIR. IF I MAY CAPTAIN?  
  
MACGREGOR: YES LIEUTENANT?  
  
CHAVEZ: I THINK YOU'RE A KICK ASS HOCKEY PLAYER SIR.  
  
MACGREGOR:THANK YOU LIEUTENENT.BETTER GET BACK TO WORK.  
  
CHAVEZ: AYE SIR.  
  
MACGREGOR LOOKS AT STALAR WHO HAS BEEN TINKERING WITH THE TACTICAL CONTROLS.  
  
MACGREGOR: COMMANDER?  
  
STALAR: YES SIR.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHO IS IN COMMAND OF THE JUGGERNAUT YARDS?  
  
STALAR: AN ENGINEERING CAPTAIN BY THE NAME OF BURKE.  
  
MACGREGOR: HAS HE BEEN INFORMED OF THE ENTERPRISE'S NEW DEPARTURE TIME?  
  
STALAR: I DO NOT BELIEVE SO SIR.  
  
MACGREGOR: I NEED TO GET IN TOUCH WITH HIM. LIEUTENANT CHAVEZ.  
  
CHAVEZ: YES SIR?  
  
MACGREGOR: CONTACT THE HARBOUR MASTER, FIND CAPTAIN BURKE. HE'S IN CHARGE OF   
  
OPERATIONS HERE.  
  
CHAVEZ: AYE SIR.  
  
CHAVEZ ACTIVATES HER CONTROL PANEL.  
  
CHAVEZ: HARBOUR MASTER, THIS IS ENTERPRISE, DO YOU READ?  
  
HARBOUR MASTER (V.O): ACKNOWLEDGED ENTERPRISE. WHAT CAN WE DO FOR YOU?  
  
CHAVEZ: CAPTAIN MACGREGOR WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK WITH CAPTAIN BURKE.  
  
HARBOUR MASTER (V.O): I'LL GET HIM. HE'LL BE WITH YOU IN A MINUTE. HARBOUR MASTER   
  
OUT.  
  
CHAVEZ: ACKNOWLEDGED, ENTERPRISE OUT.   
  
CHAVEZ SWIVELS AROUND IN HER CHAIR TO FACE THE CAPTAIN.  
  
CHAVEZ: SIR, CAPTAIN BURKE WILL BE WITH YOU IN A MINUTE.  
  
MACGREGOR: THANK YOU LIEUTENANT.  
  
CHAVEZ GOES BACK TO WORK. MOMENTS LATER, THE VIEWSCREEN ACTIVATES. A MAN IN   
  
HIS MID 40'S WITH BALDING HAIR APPEARS. MACGREGOR TURNS TO LOOK AT HIM.  
  
MACGREGOR: CAPTAIN BURKE?  
  
BURKE: THAT'S ME. WHAT'S UP?  
  
MACGREGOR: SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS CAPTAIN, BUT ENTERPRISE NEEDS TO BE   
  
UNDERWAY IN UNDER FORTY EIGHT HOURS.  
  
BURKE: WELL IF THAT'S THE CASE, I HOPE YOU CAN FUNCTION WITH BARELY A SKELETON   
  
CREW.  
  
MACGREGOR: WE'LL DO OUR BEST.   
  
BURKE: ALRIGHT CAPTAIN, SHE'LL BE OUT IN TWO DAYS. BUT WITH JUST THE BARE   
  
NECCESITIES.  
  
MACGREGOR: WELL WE'LL HAVE TO SERIOUSLY STOCK UP ON MEDICAL SUPPLIES.  
  
BURKE: WHAT EXACTLY?  
  
MACGREGOR: THE WHOLE NINE YARDS CAPTAIN. EVERYTHING. LASER SCALPELS,   
  
HYPOSPRAYS...  
  
BURKE: THANK YOU CAPTAIN. PREPARE TO RECEIVE YOUR SUPPLIES WITHIN TWO HOURS.  
  
BURKE OUT.  
  
MACGREGOR: THANKS. ENTERPRISE OUT.  
  
BURKE'S FACE DISAPPEARS FROM THE VIEWSCREEN. MACGREGOR TOUCHES HIS COMM   
  
BADGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: MACGREGOR TO FAWKES.  
  
FAWKES (V.O): FAWKES HERE SIR.  
  
MACGREGOR: ANDY, HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT A LITTLE WEAPONS TEST?  
  
CUT TO: FAWKES STANDING IN ONE OF THE ENTERPRISE'S TORPEDO BAYS. IT IS A LONG   
  
AND WIDE ROOM WITH METAL PLATING FOR FLOORBOARDS.  
  
FAWKES: SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?  
  
MACGREGOR (V.O): HOW ABOUT THE TACTICAL DRONES?  
  
FAWKES: WORKS FOR ME.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. A VULCAN TACTICAL SHIP EMERGING FROM WARP SPACE. THE   
  
SHIP LOOKS LIKE A VERY SLEEK PAIR OF NEEDLE-NOSED PLIERS.  
  
CUT TO: INT-VULCAN BRIDGE.CAPTION READS: VULCAN TACTICAL VESSEL T'MARA   
  
COMMANDER SAL TURAN IS STANDING AND SCRUTINISING THE VIEWSCREEN.  
  
CAMERA PANS TO SEE WHAT THE COMMANDER IS LOOKING AT. THE SCREEN IS SHOWING   
  
WHAT LOOKS LIKE A BRIGHT ORANGE HURRICANE RIGHT IN THE SHIP'S PATH.  
  
SAL TURAN: ANALYSIS SUB-COMMANDER RAEL?  
  
RAEL: IT APPEARS TO BE A QUANTUM SINGULARITY. ENERGY OUTPUT IS EXTREME.  
  
SAL TURAN: RELAY OUT SENSOR READINGS TO THE HIGH COMMAND.  
  
RAEL: YES COMMANDER. SENSOR READINGS ARE NOW BEING TRANSMITTED.  
  
SAL TURAN: VERY GOOD.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE SINGULARITY WIDENS AND BECOMES BRIGHTER. ALSO, MORE   
  
SINGULARITIES BEGIN TO APPEAR.  
  
CUT TO: T'MARA BRIDGE.  
  
SAL TURAN: REPORT.  
  
RAEL: THERE ARE NOW APPROXIMATELY TWENTY SINGULARITIES, AND MORE ARE   
  
APPEARING.  
  
SAL TURAN: CONTINUING TO TRANSMIT?  
  
RAEL: YES. THE HIGH COMM...  
  
THE BRIDGE IS VIOLENTLY ROCKED BACK AND FORTH.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. ALIEN SHIPS BEGIN POURING OUT OF THE SINGULARITIES. THE   
  
CLOSEST, AND LARGEST SINGULARITY GROWS EVEN WIDER. THEN, A MASSIVE CRAFT EXITS   
  
THE APERTURE. IT IS BROWN AND COPPER COLOURED WITH YELLOW COLOURED ENERGY   
VEINS ALL ALONG IT'S HULL. IT IS ABOUT FORTY KILOMETRES IN LENGTH. WHEN IT HAS   
  
FULLY EXITED, IT IS PURSUED BY EVEN MORE, MUCH SMALLER SHIPS.  
  
CUT TO: T'MARA BRIDGE. SAL TURAN IS TRYING TO STAND UP, BUT SHE IS HAVING   
  
DIFFICULTY DOING SO. THE BRIDGE ITSELF IS TRASHED. SCREENS ARE BLOWN OUT, CREW   
  
MEMBERS ARE LYING DEAD. THE FLOOR IS STAINED WITH GREEN BLOOD. SAL TURAN AND   
  
RAEL ARE THE ONLY TWO ALIVE. FOR SOME REASON HOWEVER, THEY BOTH LOOK VERY   
  
FRIGHTENED.  
  
SAL TURAN: WHAT...WHAT HAPPENED?  
  
RAEL: UNKNOWN.  
  
SAL TURAN: IS THE VIEWSCREEN FUNCTIONAL?  
  
RAEL: I... I CAN'T...  
  
RAEL GRIPS HIS HEAD TIGHT AND SCREAMS IN ANGUISH. SAL TURAN RUSHES OVER BEFORE   
  
HE TOPPLES OVER. SAL TURAN IS BEGINNING TO LOOSE HER HEAD AS WELL. SHE IS   
  
OBVIOUSLY FIGHTING FOR CONTROL OVER HER EMOTIONS, AND LOOSING.  
  
SAL TURAN: SUB COMMANDER!! COMPUTER, ACTIVATE VIEWSCREEN!  
  
THE SCREEN ACTIVATES. THE IMAGE IS QUITE DISTORTED, BUT ONE COULD MAKE IT OUT.  
  
THE SUPER SHIP, 40 KM LONG, IS LOOMING RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE T'MARA. ON THE SUPER   
  
SHIP IS AN APERTURE, WITH A DIAMETER OF ONE KILOMETRE, THAT IS OPENING.  
  
CUT TO: RAEL'S EYES. THEY FLASH OPEN, BUT ARE PITCH BLACK.  
  
RAEL: THE WEAK WILL PERISH.  
  
RAEL'S ARM SHOOTS UP AND GRABS SAL TURAN'S THROAT. SAL TURAN'S SCREAMS ARE   
  
CUT OFF BY THE STRENGTH OF RAEL'S GRASP. SAL TURAN'S EYES BLEED AND HER NECK   
  
SNAPS. RAEL DOESN'T LET GO.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE VULCAN SHIP IS BEING DEVOURED BY THE SUPER-SHIP. AFTER   
  
THE VULCAN VESSEL DISAPPEARS FROM SIGHT, THE SUPER-SHIP AND ALL OF THE SMALL   
  
SHIPS LEAVE THE AREA.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SAN FRANCISCO, STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS, DAY.  
  
CUT TO: INT-STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS. A YOUNG HUMAN MALE, AN ENSIGN IN HIS MID   
  
TWENTIES, IS RUNNING DOWN A CROWDED HALLWAY. HE ENTERS A SMALL WAITING AREA   
  
WHERE A HUMAN FEMALE, RANK: 1ST LIEUTENANT, IS SEATED AT A RECEPTION DESK.  
  
ENSIGN: IS SHE IN?  
  
LIEUTENANT: YES. DO YOU HAVE AN APPOINTMENT?  
  
ENSIGN: WHAT?  
  
LIEUTENANT: MEETINGS WITH THE ADMIRAL ARE ON AN APPOINTMENT ONLY BASIS.  
  
ENSIGN:(TO HIMSELF) DAMMIT. (OUT LOUD) COULD YOU PLEASE GIVE HER THIS. IT'S   
  
PRIORITY ONE.  
  
THE ENSIGN GIVES THE LIEUTENANT A PADD.  
  
LIEUTENANT: THANK YOU ENSIGN. DISMISSED.  
  
THE ENSIGN LEAVES. THE LIEUTENANT RISES AND ENTERS A LARGE OFFICE. THE OFFICE IS   
  
SPARSELY DECORATED. THERE IS A LARGE WINDOW, THROUGH WHICH ONE CAN SEE THE   
  
GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE. THERE IS A LARGE SCREEN AT THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE OFFICE,   
  
ON WHICH IS THE EMBLEM OF THE UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS. IN FRONT OF THE   
  
WINDOWS IS A DESK WITH THREE LARGE CHAIRS IN FRONT OF IT, AND ONE BEHIND THE   
  
DESK. THE CHAIR BEHIND THE DESK IS TURNED TOWARDS THE WINDOWS.  
  
LIEUTENANT: ADMIRAL?  
  
THE CHAIR TURNS TO FACE THE LIEUTENANT. SEATED IN THE CHAIR IS   
  
ADMIRAL KATHRYN JANEWAY. SHE IS A CONFIDENT LOOKING WOMAN IN HER MID 60'S. SHE   
  
HAS GREYING HAIR, BUT NOTHING ABOUT HER AGE REMOVES ANY AURA OF POWER AND   
  
RESPECT.  
  
JANEWAY: YES LIEUTENANT?  
  
LIEUTENANT: MESSAGE FROM VULCAN ADMIRAL.  
  
JANEWAY: THANK YOU LIEUTENANT.  
  
JANEWAY TAKES THE PADD AND DISMISSES THE LIEUTENANT. JANEWAY RISES AND GOES   
  
OVER TO A REPLICATOR.  
  
JANEWAY: COFFEE, BLACK.  
  
THE REPLICATOR CREATES THE DRINK AND JANEWAY TAKES IT AND SIPS. SHE BEGINS TO   
  
WALK OVER TO HER DESK WHILE READING THE PADD. SHE LOOKS UP FROM THE PADD.   
  
SHE PUTS THE PADD AND COFFEE ON HE DESK AND TAKES A MOMENT TO GAZE OUT THE   
  
WINDOW. SHE DOES NOT LOOK AT THE CAMPUS, OR BRIDGE, OR CITY. SHE IS LOOKING AT   
  
THE PLANET THEY ARE ALL ON. SHE REGAINS HER COMPOSURE. SHE GOES AND   
  
ACTIVTATES A COMM PANEL ON HER DESK.   
  
JANEWAY: LIEUTENANT BURROWS, GET ME ADMIRAL NICHOLSON.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. SIX SMALL SAUCERS ARE HOVERING IN ORBIT AROUND PLUTO. IN THE   
  
BACKGROUND IS A DEFIANT CLASS STARSHIP.  
  
CUT TO: INT-DEFIANT CLASS BRIDGE. CAPTION APPEARS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN:  
  
"U.S.S VIGILANCE, N.C.C-90874" CAPTAIN JENNIFER DAVIDSON, A WOMAN IN HER LATE 30'S   
  
WITH STRIKING RED HAIR, IS SEATED IN THE CAPTAIN'S CHAIR. CAPTAIN MICHAEL   
  
MACGREGOR IS STANDING BESIDE HER. LIEUTENANT ANDREW FAWKES IS STANDING AT A   
  
LARGE WORKSTATION AT THE BACK OF THE ROOM.  
  
DAVIDSON: ALL RIGHT CAPTAIN, WHENEVER YOU'RE READY.  
  
MACGREGOR: THANKS JENN. ANDY, LIGHT EM' UP.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE SAUCERS POWER UP.  
  
CUT TO: INT-VIGILANCE, BRIDGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: ARE THE DERALCTS SET UP?  
  
FAWKES: YES SIR. ONE WITH SHIELDS UP, THE OTHER WITHOUT.  
  
MACGREGOR: ALRIGHT ANDY, RELEASE THE HOUNDS.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE THREE SAUCERS SPEED TOWARDS A DELALICT STARFLEET   
  
VESSEL.  
  
CUT TO: INT-VIGILANCE, BRIDGE.   
  
MACGREGOR: MR. FAWKES, ASSIGN THEM ATTACK PATTERN ALPHA.  
  
FAWKES: AYE.  
  
FAWKES ENTERS THE COMMAND.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE SAUCERS FORM A SPHERE AROUND THE DERALICT. THE SAUCERS   
  
PROCEED TO LAUNCH A MASSIVE BARRAGE OF PHASER AND QUANTUM TORPEDO FIRE.  
  
THE SAUCERS BACK AWAY AS THEY DO THIS. THE DERALICT FLIES APART IN A SHOWER OF   
  
FIRE.  
  
CUT TO: INT-VIGILANCE, BRIDGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: NEXT TARGET.  
  
FAWKES ENTERS THE NEW COMMAND.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE SAUCERS SPEED AWAY TOWARDS ANOTHER DERALICT SHIP. THE   
  
SAUCERS OPEN FIRE. THIS TIME, THE WEAPONS FIRE HIT THE SHIP'S SHIELDS. THE SAUCERS   
  
MOVE TO THE SHIP'S VENTRAL SIDE. THEY OPEN FIRE AGAIN. THIS TIME HOWEVER, THE   
  
WEAPONS FIRE PUNCHES THROUGH THE SHIELDS AND DESTROYS THE SHIP.  
  
CUT TO: INT-VIGILANCE, BRIDGE. MACGREGOR TURNS TO CAPTAIN DAVIDSON.  
  
MACGREGOR: THANK YOU JENN FOR THE USE OF YOUR BRIDGE.  
  
DAVIDSON: ANYTIME MIKE.  
  
MACGREGOR LOOKS TO FAWKES.  
  
MACGREGOR: ALRIGHT ANDY, SEND EM' BACK TO ENTERPRISE.  
  
FAWKES AND HIS TEAM DISCONNECT THE CONSOLE.  
  
FAWKES: ENTERPRISE, LOCK ON TO THE DRONE CONSOLE.  
  
CHAVEZ(V.O): ENTERPRISE HERE. WE HAVE TRASNPORT LOCK CONFIRMED, AWAITING   
  
ORDERS.  
  
FAWKES: ENERGIZE.  
  
THE CONSOLE BEAMS AWAY. AS IT IS IN THE PROCESS OF BEAMING AWAY, FAWKES AND HIS   
  
TEAM LEAVE THE VIGILANCE'S BRIDGE. MACGREGOR BEGINS TO LEAVE AS WELL, BUT IS   
  
STOPPED BY CAPTAIN DAVIDSON.  
  
DAVIDSON: HEY MIKE, LET'S CATCH UP SOMETIME.  
  
MACGREGOR: CAN WE DO IT ON MY SHIP THIS TIME?  
  
DAVIDSON: NO PROBLEM.  
  
MACGREGOR SMILES SLYLY AND ENTERS THE TURBOLIFT.  
  
MACGREGOR: TRASPORTER ROOM.  
  
THE TURBOLIFT DOORS CLOSE. AFTER THEY DO, DAVIDSON LOOKS AT HER SENIOR   
  
OFFICERS, WHO ARE ON THE VERGE OF BURSTING OUT IN LAUGHTER.  
  
DAVIDSON: GET BACK TO WORK.  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, TRANSPORTER ROOM. MACGREGOR, FAWKES AND FAWKES'   
  
TEAM MATERIALISE ON THE TRANSPORT PADS.  
  
MACGREGOR: ALRIGHT ANDY, MAKE SURE YOU'VE GOT EVERYTHING THAT A STARFLEET   
  
SECURITY FORCE WILL EVER NEED. WE'VE GOT ONLY TWENTY-FOUR HOURS BEFOR WE   
  
LEAVE.  
  
FAWKES: UH, I'M PRETTY SURE I HAVE ALL I'LL NEED.  
  
MACGREGOR QUICKLY TURNS TO FAWKES.  
  
FAWKES: BUT I'LL MAKE SURE.  
  
MACGREGOR BEGINS TO LEAVE THE ROOM.  
  
FAWKES: HEY, JOIN ME FOR A DRINK WHEN YOU'VE GOT SOME TIME?  
  
MACGREGOR: SURE, IF I HAVE THE TIME.  
  
FAWKES: WORKS FOR ME. ALRIGHT GUYS, LET'S GO.  
  
FAWKES AND HIS TEAM LEAVE THE TRANSPORTER ROOM. MACGREGOR IS RIGHT BEHIND   
  
THEM WHEN HE RECIEVES A CALL.  
  
CHAVEZ(V.O): CAPTAIN, ADMIRALS NICHOLSON AND THOMSON ARE ON BOARD, THEY ARE   
  
REQUESTING THAT YOU JOIN THEM IN THE OBSERVATION LOUNGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: ACKNOWLEDGED LIEUTENENT. MACGREGOR OUT.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, BRIDGE. CAPTAIN MACGREGOR ENTERS, UNNOTECED BY ALL,   
  
EXCEPT CHAVEZ. CHAVEZ RISES, BUT MACGREGOR STOPS HER BEFORE SHE CAN SAY,   
  
"CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE." MACGREGOR CONTINUES TO MOVE AT A BRISK PACE TOWARD A   
  
PAIR OF TYPICAL SIZED DOORS AT THE REAR OF THE BRIDGE. THE CAPTAIN WALKS   
  
THROUGH THE DOORS. HE ENTERS A SEMI-CIRCULAR ROOM WITH WINDOWS THAT EXTEND   
  
FROM THE FLOOR AT THE OPPOSITE END ALL THE WAY OVER MACGREGOR'S HEAD. DOWN   
  
ONE LEVEL, IS AN OVULAR CONFERENCE TABLE WITH ROOM FOR TEN PEOPLE TO SIT.   
  
SEATED ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE TABLE ARE ADMIRALS THOMSON AND NICHOLSON.  
  
THOMSON: HAVE FUN WITH YOUR HOUNDS CAPTAIN?  
  
MACGREGOR: I DID INDEED.  
  
NICHOLSON: SORRY TO HAVE TO DO THIS CAPTAIN, BUT WE'RE CHANGING YOUR MISSION   
  
A BIT.  
  
MACGREGOR: YOU'RE KIDDING.  
  
NICHOLSON: I WISH WE WERE.  
  
NICHOLSON TAPS HIS COMM BADGE.  
  
NICHOLSON: TRANSPORTER ROOM, ENERGIZE. 


	3. Maiden Voyage

ADMIRAL JANEWAY MATERIELISES IN THE ROOM.  
  
JANEWAY: CAPTAIN MACGREGOR. ALL GROWN UP.  
  
MACGREGOR AND JANEWAY SHAKE HANDS.  
  
MACGREGOR: CAPT... ADMIRAL. GOOD TO SEE YOU.  
  
NICHOLSON AND THOMSON SEEM CONFUSED.  
  
THOMSON: WHEN DID YOU TWO MEET?  
  
JANEWAY: ON VOYAGER. HE WAS AN ENSIGN WORKING AS A SECURITY OFFICER.  
  
MACGREGOR: THAT'S WHERE I GOT USED TO WORKING WITH A VULCAN.  
  
NICHOLSON&THOMSON: TUVOK.  
  
NICHOLSON: NOW THAT THE INTRODUCTIONS ARE OVER, BOUT' TIME WE GET TO THE   
  
UNPLEASENT BUSINESS AT HAND.  
  
JANEWAY TAKES A SEAT NEXT TO NICHOLSON.  
  
JANEWAY: CAPTAIN, DO YOU REMEMBER SPEICIES 8472?  
  
MACGREGOR: HOW COULD I FORGET. THEY TRIED TO ANHIALATE, WELL, EVERYTHING IN   
  
EXISTANCE.  
  
JANEWAY: SEEMS THAT THEY'RE TRYING AGAIN.  
  
MACGREGOR: NO.  
  
JANEWAY: YUP. NOW DON'T BE TOO ALARMED. EVER SINCE WE GOT BACK FROM THE   
  
DELTA QUADRENT I'VE BEEN SECRETLY STOCKPILING NANOPROBE BASED WEAPONS. WE   
  
ALREADY HAVE A TEAM WORKING ON INSTALLING THEM ON THE ENTERPRISE.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHY WAS THIS KEPT UNDER WRAPS?  
  
JANEWAY: STARFLEET DIDN'T THINK TOO MUCH OF THE THREAT, WHAT WITH THE DEAL I   
  
STRUCK WITH THEM OVER TWENTY YEARS AGO. BUT SOMETHING JUST NEVER FELT   
  
RIGHT ABOUT THOSE NEGOTIATIONS. I MANAGED TO CONVINCE THE ADMIRALS SITTING   
  
HERE OF THE LEGITAMACY OF THE THREAT. SO THEY PROVIDED ME WITH THE TOOLS I   
  
NEEDED TO STOCKPILE. I WOULD HAVE RETIRED ALREADY IF I DIDN'T THINK A THREAT STILL EXISTED.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHY ME?  
  
THOMSON: WE THINK THAT THE REMINGTON, M.L.KING AND WOLVERINE WERE ALL   
  
DESTROYED BY SPECIES 8472.   
  
THOMSON RISES AND WALKS OVER TO MACGREGOR.  
  
THOMSON: ALSO, YOU ARE THE ONLY OTHER STARFLEET OFFICER FULLY AWARE AND   
  
APPRICIATIVE OF THE SITUATION.  
  
MACGREGOR: SO, IN SUMMERY, YOU GUYS WANT ME TO GO OUT AND TAKE A LOOK.  
  
JANEWAY: YOU LEAVE AS SOON AS THE ENHANCEMENTS TO YOUR WEAPONS ARE   
  
FINISHED.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE, THE ENTERPRISE IS OVERHEAD. LOOKING UP, ONE CAN SEE A   
  
RELETIVELY SMALL, TRANSPARENT SECTION AT THE FRONT OF THE SAUCER. THE CAMARA   
  
MOVES TOWARDS THIS STRUCTURE. AS IT CLOSES IN, ONE CAN SEE SOMEONE STANDING   
  
ON THE TRANSPARENT SECTION. THE CAMERA MOVES TO BECOME HORIZONTAL, AS IT   
  
MOVES THROUGH THE TRANSPARENT FLOOR. THE CAMERA COMES UP BESIDE CAPTAIN   
  
MACGREGOR, WHO IS STANDING, PONDERING HIS SITUATION. HE IS IN A LARGE CREW   
  
LOUNGE AREA, WITH MANY TABLES AND CHAIRS SCATTERED AT RANDOM THROUGHOUT THE   
  
ROOM. ON ONE SIDE OF THE ROOM IS A MURAL SHOWING THE STARSHIPS ENTERPRISE   
  
NX-01 THROUGH TO ENTERPRISE-B, EXCELCIOR CLASS. ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM   
  
IS A SIMILAR MURAL FEATURING THE STARSHIP ENTERPRISE C THROUGH F. THE MURALS   
  
THOUGH ARE DIVIDED INTO SECTIONS OF TWO. IN THE SPACE BETWEEN THEM ARE A PAIR   
  
OF DOORS THAT LEAD TO THE REST OF THE SHIP. IN THE LOUNGE, THE LIGHTS ARE DIM AND   
  
THE ROOM IS EMPTY, EXCEPT FOR MACGREGOR UNTIL LIEUTENENT FAWKES ENTERS. HE   
  
SCANS THE ROOM UNTIL HE SEES MACGREGOR STANDING RATHER SOLEMNLY.  
  
FAWKES: HEY MIKE!  
MACGREGOR TURNS TO SEE FAWKES.  
  
FAWKES: WHAT GIVES? I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A DRINK LATER? I'VE BEEN   
  
LOOKING ALL OVER THE SHIP FOR YOU. AND IT IS A BIG SHIP! MY LEGS HURT. I DESERVE A   
  
DRINK WITH A FRIEND.  
  
MACGREGOR: ALRIGHT. ONE DRINK, WE'RE STILL ON DUTY.  
  
FAWKES: I CAN HANDLE THAT.  
  
MACGREGOR AND FAWKES WALK OVER TO THE SECTION OF THE ROOM WITH OPAQUE   
  
FLOORS. STRETCHTING ALMOST END TO END, THE LENGTH OF THE ROOM, IS A SIMPLE BAR   
  
WITH A MARBLE COUNTER TOP AND BREAKS IN THE STRUCTURE TO ALLOW ACCESS BEHIND.  
  
MACGREGOR: YOU KNOW WERE LEAVING DRYDOCK IN ABOUT TWO HOURS?  
  
FAWKES: I HAD A FEELING SOMETHING WAS UP. I MEAN WITH ALL THOSE SPOOKS FROM   
  
HQ PLAYING WITH MY WEAPONS ARRAY.  
  
FAWKES GOES BEHIND THE BAR AND PULLS OUT A BOTTLE OF RUM. HAD GETS TWO SMALL   
  
GLASSES AND FILLS THEM ALMOST TO THE BRIM. MACGREGOR SITS, THEN BARELY MOVES   
  
AS FAWKES POURS. FAWKES THEN PUTS THE BOTTLE BACK.  
  
FAWKES: WHY THE RUSH?  
  
MACGREGOR: I'LL BE BREIFING THE STAFF ON THAT WHEN WE'RE ON OUR WAY.  
  
MACGREGOR SIPS.  
  
FAWKES: COME ON MIKE, CONFIDE IN ME. WHY ARE WE CREW MEMBERS OF THE U.S.S   
  
"SPEEDY GONZALEZ" ALL OF A SUDDEN?  
  
MACGREGOR: SUFFICE IT TO SAY, OUR MAIDAN VOYAGE COULD BE WHAT SAVES THE   
  
QUADRENT, QUALAXY, SHIT, THE GODDAMNED UNIVERSE.  
  
FAWKES: WHOA.  
  
FAWKES EMPTIES HIS GLASS. THEN GOES BEHIND THE BAR AND PRODUCES A HYPOSPRAY.  
  
FAWKES: IT'S AN ANTI-INTOXICANT. STANDARD ISSUE BEHIND EVERY BAR ON EVERY SHIP   
  
THAT SERVES ALCOHOL.   
  
MACGREGOR FINISHES OFF HIS LITTLE TREAT AS WELL.  
  
MACGREGOR: WELL, GUESS WE SHOULD BE PREPPING FOR DEPARTURE.  
  
MACGREGOR TAKES THE HYPOSPRAY AND USES IT ON HIMSELF. FAWKES TAKES THE   
  
HYPOSPRAY BACK AND THEN INJECTS HIMSELF AS WELL.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. ALL THE SMALL DRYDOCK SUPPORT CRAFT LEAVE THE ENTERPRISE.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, HALLWAYS. VARIOUS CREWMEMBERS ARE SCAMBLING TO THEIR   
  
POSTS.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. LOOKING AT THE ACCESS RAMPS LEADING TO THE ENTERPRISE. MANY   
  
PEOPLE ARE LEAVING THE SHIP.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, BRIDGE. COMMANDER STALAR IS STANDING AT THE CENTER OF   
  
THE BRIDGE GIVING ORDERS WHEN CAPTAIN MACGREGOR AND LIEUTENENT FAWKES ENTER   
  
THE ROOM. STALAR SEES THEIR ENTRENCE AND RELINQUISHES COMMAND TO THE CAPTAIN.  
  
FAWKES TAKES HIS POST. COMMANDER DYA TROUSE IS GIVING LAST MINUTE INSTRUCTIONS   
  
TO A COUPLE OF SCIENCE OFFICERS.  
  
MACGREGOR: STATUS REPORT.  
  
STALAR: ALL NON ENTERPRISE PERSONELLE HAVE DEPARTED.  
  
MACGREGOR: VERY GOOD. LIEUTENENT CHAVEZ, CONTACT THE HARBOUR MASTER.  
  
CHAVEZ: HARBOUR MASTER, THIS IS ENTERPRISE, PLEASE RESPOND.  
  
HARBOUR MASTER(V.O): THIS IS HARBOUR MASTER ENTERPRISE.  
  
MACGREGOR: WE REQUEST TO DEPART.  
  
HARBOUR MASTER(V.O): DEPARTURE CLEARANCE GRANTED. BON VOYAGE. HARBOUR   
  
MASTER OUT.  
  
ADMIRALS JANEWAY, NICHOLSON AND THOMSON ENTER THE BRIDGE.  
  
JANEWAY: CAPTAIN, ADMRIALS THOMSON AND NICHOLSON WILL BE REMAINING ON THE STATION. I WILL BE JOINING YOU.  
  
AS SHE IS SAYING THIS NICHOLSON AND THOMSON LEAVE THE BRIDGE.   
  
MACGREGOR: VERY WELL ADMIRAL. ENSIGN TOBAL, INFORM ME WHEN THE ADMIRALS   
  
HAVE DISEMBARKED.  
  
TOBAL: AYE SIR.  
  
MACGREGOR TAPS HIS COMM BADGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: COMMANDER WARREN, HOW ARE THINGS?  
  
WARREN(V.O): ALL IS GOOD DOWN HERE. THE CORE'S PURRING LIKE A KITTEN.  
  
MACGREGOR: EXCELLENT.  
  
TOBAL: SIR, ADMIRALS NICHOLSON AND THOMSON HAVE JUST BEAMED OFF THE SHIP.  
  
MACGREGOR: THANK YOU ENSIGN. LIEUTENENT CHAVEZ, POWER UP THE ENGINES.  
  
CHAVEZ: YES SIR.  
  
CHAVEZ PUNCHES IN A FEW KEYSTROKES ON HER STATION.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. LOOKING DOWN ON THE ENTERPRISE'S WARP NACELLES. THE   
  
NACELLES RAPIDLY POWER UP.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE, LOOKING AT THE SHIP'S DEFLECTOR DISH. IT TOO POWERS UP.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, BRIDGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: SECURE ALL ACCESS HATCHES.  
  
FAWKES: HATCHES SECURE.  
  
MACGREGOR: ENGAGE INERTIAL DAMPENERS.  
  
TOBAL: DAMPENERS ENGAGED.  
  
MACGREGOR: CLEAR ALL MOORINGS  
  
CHAVEZ: CLEAR ALL MOORINGS, AYE.  
  
MACGREGOR: LIEUTENENT CHAVEZ, TAKE US OUT, 1/4 IMPULSE POWER.  
  
CLOSE UP ON CHAVEZ'S HANDS WORIKNG THE CONTROLS.  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE, THE SHIP'S IMPULSE ENGINES, LOCATED ON THE BACK OF THE   
  
NACELLE PYLONS, POWER UP AND THE SHIP BEGINS TO MOVE FORWARD ON IT'S OWN   
  
POWER.  
  
CUT TO: INT-DRYDOCK, A LONG LOUNGE ROOM WITH MANY PEOPLE WATCHING THE SHIP   
  
LEAVE. PEOPLE ARE CHEERING AND LAUGHING, GENERALLY HAVING A GOOD TIME.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE ENTERPRISE IS NOW HALFWAY OUT OF DRYDOCK. THE DOCK'S   
  
SUPPORT CRAFT ARE MOVING OUT OF THE WAY. THROUGH THE LITTLE SHIP'S WINDOWS,   
  
ONE CAN SEE THE PILOTS WAVING AT THE ENTERPRISE AS IT MOVES PAST THEM.  
  
CUT TO: INT-STARBASE, THE ONE ORBITING PLUTO. PEOPLE ARE CROWDING AROUND THE   
  
STATION'S WINDOWS TRYING TO CATCH A GLIMPSE OF THE ENTERPRISE AS IT LEAVES.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE, THE ENTERPRISE IS NOW ALL THE WAY OUT AND MOVING ON IT'S OWN.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE, LOOKING DOWN ON THE SHIP. THE CAMERA ZOOMS DOWN INTO THE   
  
SHIP. IT GLIDES DOWN THE LENGTH OF THE WARP CORE UNTIL IT REACHES THE SHIP'S MAIN   
  
ENGINEERING. IT IS AN EMMENCE ROOM BUILT ON THREE LEVELS. THERE ARE TWO LONG   
  
FLIGHTS OF STAIRS CONNECTING EACH LEVEL. THE MAIN LEVEL IS THE LOWEST ONE. IT IS   
  
LITTERED WITH COMPUTER CONSOLES AND STANDING WORKSTATIONS. THERE IS A LARGE   
  
AMOUNT OF ACTIVITY DOWN HERE. COMMANDER DAMIAN WARREN IS GIVING OUT   
  
ASSIGNMENTS AND TRYING TO KEEP UP WITH THE CHAOS.  
  
MACGREGOR(V.O): DAIMIAN, CAN YOU GIVE ME WARP POWER!?  
  
WARREN RUNS OVER TO AN EMPTY WORKSTATION. HE EXAMINES THE READOUT AND   
  
SMILES.   
  
WARREN: I CAN GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT BOSS!  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, BRIDGE. MACGREGOR IS STILL STANDING AND GRINNING LIKE AN   
  
IDIOT.  
  
MACGREGOR: YES! MR. TOBAL, SET A COURSE FOR THE RENZILLA 7 STAR SYSTEM, MAXIMUM WARP.  
  
TOBAL: COURSE AND SPEED SET.  
  
MACGREGOR: ENGAGE.  
  
CLOSE UP ON TOBAL WORKING HIS CONTROLS.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE ENTERPRISE CRUISES OVERHEAD. THE NACELLES BECOME   
  
BRIGHT. THEN A BRIGHT FLASH OF LIGHT COMES FROM BOTH NACELLES. THE ENTERPRISE   
  
ZOOMS AWAY, FAR AND FAST, AND DISAPPEARS IN A FLASH OF LIGHT.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, BRIDGE. MACGREGOR ACTIVATES THE COMM PANEL ON THE ARM   
  
OF HIS CHAIR.  
  
MACGREGOR: ALL HANDS, THIS IS THE CAPTAIN. I WOULD LIKE TO CONGATULATE ALL OF   
  
YOU ON THE EXPEDIENCY WITH WHICH YOU LAUNCHED THIS GREAT VESSEL. I THANK YOU.  
  
NOW, I REQUEST A MEETING WITH MY SENIOR STAFF IN THE OBSERVATION LOUNGE IN   
  
TEN MINUTES. THANK YOU AGAIN. CAPTAIN OUT.  
  
MACGREGOR DEACTIVATES THE COMM PANEL.  
  
MAGREGOR: COMMANDER STALAR, TROUSE AND FAWKES LET'S GO.  
  
ALL FOUR LEAVE THEIR STATIONS AND ASSIGN REPLACEMENTS. MACGREGOR BEGINS   
  
TOWARDS THE OBSERVATION LOUNGE DOOR WHEN,  
  
JANEWAY: WELL DONE CAPTAIN MACGREGOR.  
  
MACGREGOR SMILES. JANEWAY ENTERS THE LOUNGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: LIEUTENENT CHAVEZ,  
  
CHAVEZ: YES SIR?  
  
MACGREGOR: YOU HAVE THE BRIDGE.  
  
CHAVEZ SMILES.  
  
CHAVEZ: YES SIR.  
  
AT THAT MOMENT, COMMANDER WARREN ENTERS THE BRIDGE.  
MACGREGOR: COME ON COMMANDER, LET'S JOIN THE PARTY.  
  
WARREN: GOT YOUR BACK BOSS.  
  
THEY ENTER THE LOUNGE. CHAVEZ SITS IN THE CAPTAIN'S CHAIR, SHE IS BEEMING.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, OBSERVATION LOUNGE. EVERYONE EXCEPT MACGREGOR AND   
  
WARREN ARE SEATED. WHEN THE TWO MEN SIT, JANEWAY RISES.  
  
JANEWAY: WHAT I AM ABOUT TO TELL YOU, YOU ARE ALL UNDER ORDERS NOT TO REVEAL  
  
TO ANYONE.  
  
JANEWAY ACTIVATES A CONTROL PAD ON THE TABLE SHE WAS SITTING AT. THE LIGHTS IN   
  
THE ROOM DIM AND A LARGE WHITE LIGHT BEGINS TO EMINATE FROM THE TABLE.  
  
JANEWAY: THIS IS YOUR ADVERSARY.  
  
THE LIGHT ON THE TABLE CREATES A HOLOGRAPHIC IMAGE OF A LARGE ALIEN CREATURE.  
  
JANEWAY: THE BORG HAVE DESIGNATED THIS RACE AS SPECIES 8472. SINCE WE KNOW   
  
SO LITTLE ABOUT THEM, THAT'S WHAT WE CALL THEM AS WELL. THEY COME FROM   
  
ANOTHER DIMENTION IN WHICH NOTHING ELSE EXISTS. ALL OF THEIR TECHNOLOGY IS   
  
ORGANICALLY BASED. THEY ARE HIGHY INTELLIGENT, ADAPTIVE AND MALEVOLENT AS   
  
HELL. WHEN I WAS FIRST INTRODUCED TO THEM, I HAD DISCOVERED THAT IT WAS IN FACT   
  
THE BORG WHO BROUGHT THEM INTO OUR UNIVERSE. THE IDEA WAS THAT THE BORG   
  
WOULD ASSIMILATE SPECIES 8472 AND THEY WOULD GAIN TOTAL ORGANIC PERFECTION.   
  
UNFORTUNATELY FOR THE BORG, SPECIES 8472 PROVED TOTALLY RESISTANT TO   
  
ASSIMILATION. SPECIES 8472 TOOK IT UPON THEMSELVES TO ERADICATE THE ENTIRE   
  
BORG RACE. BUT, THEY HAD NO INTENTION OF STOPPING THERE. THEY INTENDED TO RID   
  
OUR UNIVERSE OF ALL LIFE. IT APPEARS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THAT THEY'RE TRYING   
  
TO DO JUST THAT.   
  
EVERYONE, EXCEPT MACGREGOR, IS TOTALLY STUNNED.  
  
FAWKES: HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DEFEAT THEM?  
JANEWAY: FOR THE LAST FIFTEEN YEARS, I HAVE BEEN STOCKPILING A PARTICULAR   
  
WEAPON THAT THEY ARE NOT IMMUNE TO.  
  
JANEWAY TOUCHES THE CONTROLS AGAIN. AN IMAGE OF A BORG NANOPROBE APPEARS.  
  
JANEWAY: THIS IS WHERE THE REAL BATTLE WILL BE FOUGHT, ON THE MICROSCOPIC   
  
PLAIN. WITH THE HELP OF ADMIRALS NICHOLSON AND THOMSON, WE HAVE OUTFITTED   
  
THREE NEW STARSHIP CLASSES WITH BIO-MOLECULAR WEAPONS. AS WE SPEAK, THE   
  
COMMANDERS OF THESE SHIP CLASSES ARE BEING BREIFED.  
  
JANEWAY TOUCHES THE CONTROLS AGAIN. THREE IMAGES OF VERY DIFFERENT STARFLEET   
  
SHIPS APPEAR.  
  
JANEWAY: THE VIPER CLASS, THE COBRA CLASS AND THE SERPENT CLASS. IN EACH   
  
CLASS, THERE ARE TEN SHIPS. PLUS THE ENTERPRISE AND THREE GALAXY CLASS SHIPS   
  
FOR THE ADMIRALS AND MYSELF, THAT MAKES A FLEET OF THIRTY-FOUR. WITH ANY LUCK,   
  
THAT OUGHT TO BE ENOUGH.  
  
FAWKES: WHAT WITH THE NEW WEAPONS AND ALL.  
  
JANEWAY: YEAH. NOW, WE WILL BE ENCOUNTERING TWO CLASSES OF SHIP.  
  
MACGREGOR: I THOUGHT THEY HAD ONLY ONE.  
  
JANEWAY: SO DID I, UNTIL I RECEIVED A TRANSMISSION FROM THE VULCAN HIGH   
  
COMMAND.  
  
JANEWAY WORKS THE CONTROLS AGAIN. THE IMAGE OF THE ALIEN SUPER-SHIP APPEARS.  
  
JANEWAY: THIS IS THE NEW, FAT KID ON THE BLOCK. IT IS APPROXIMATELY FORTY   
  
KILOMETERS IN LENGTH AND GENERATES A POWER OUTPUT OF, WELL, EVEN THE   
  
VULCANS WERE AGAHST LET'S PUT IT THAT WAY. WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S PURPOSE IS.  
  
WHAT WE DO KNOW IS THAT IT IS GUARDED BY HUNDREDS, MAYBE THOUSANDS OF THE   
  
SMALLER BATTLESHIPS, WHICH MEANS THAT IT MUST HAVE A VULNERABILITY THE   
  
OTHERS DON'T.  
WARREN: WHY AREN'T WE GATHERING LIKE ALL THE OTHER NEW SHIPS.  
  
JANEWAY: I JUST WANT TO ENSURE THAT THEY ARE IN FACT OUT THERE AND WANTING   
  
ARMAGEDDON.  
  
MACGREGOR: ALSO, TO FIND THE REMINGTON, WOLVERINE, AND M.L.KING.  
  
JANEWAY: ONE CAN ONLY HOPE THAT THEY'RE ALL ALIVE AND WELL. THAT'S ALL FOR   
  
NOW, READY YOUR DEPARTMENTS FOR COMBAT. DISMISSED.  
  
NO-ONE MOVES. EVERYONE IS STILL A LITTLE PHASED OUT AFTER WHAT THEY HAVE JUST   
  
HEARED. THE CAPTAIN TAKES THE INITATIVE.  
  
MACGREGOR: YOU HEARED HER, GET PREPPED.  
  
EVERYONE SNAPS OUT OF THEIR TRANSE AND LEAVES. MACGREGOR RISES, STOPS AND   
  
TURNS TO JANEWAY.   
  
MACGREGOR: ADMIRAL, DO YOU REALLY THINK WE CAN WIN THIS?  
  
JANEWAY: I THINK ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE IF ONE PUTS THEIR MONEY WHERE THEIR   
  
MOUTH IS. YES, WE WILL COME THROUGH SWINGING.  
  
MACGREGOR: WELL, I FELL MUCH BETTER.  
  
JANEWAY: GOOD TO KNOW.  
  
THEY BOTH SMILE, BUT NO-ONE MOVES.  
  
JANEWAY: WELL GET MOVING, YOU'VE GOT A SHIP TO RUN.  
  
MACGREGOR LEAVES.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE, THE ENTERPRISE IS TRAVELLING AT HIGH WARP.  
  
MACGREGOR(V.O): CAPTAIN'S LOG: STARDATE, 56291.5. WITH THE GUIDENCE OF ADMIRAL   
  
JANEWAY, I FEEL A SLIGHT RELIEF OVER THE ESCALATING SITUATION. THOUGH, I DO   
  
HAVE A BAD FEELING REGARDING THE FATE OF MY BROTHER LOUIS AND SISTER IN LAW   
  
SARAH. BUT I CAN'T BE TOO DESTRACTED NOW. THE FATE OF ALL LIFE IN THE GALAXY   
  
NOW RESTS IN THE HANDS OF A FEW. I HAVE EVERY CONFIDENCE IN MY CREW. THEY'RE A GOOD BUNCH, I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE ENTIRE CREW TO ARRIVE, FOR WE ARE OPERATING   
  
ON A MINIMAL CAPACITY. I HAD WANTED TO SEE SOME ACTION MY FIRST TIME OUT, BUT   
  
THIS WASN'T WHAT I HAD IN MIND. 


	4. A Swift, Sudden, Strike

CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, BRIDGE. EVERYONE IS AT THEIR POSTS. THEY ARE ALL LOOKING   
  
VERY TENSE THOUGH. MACGREGOR IS SITTING IS HIS CHAIR STAIRING AT THE VIEWSCREEN.  
  
CUT TO: MACGREGOR'S PERSPECTIVE. SLOW ZOOM ON THE VIEWSCREEN. ALL THAT IS   
  
THERE IS THE NORMAL, WARPED STARFIELD.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, JANEWAY'S QUARTERS. SHE IS STANDING, LOOKING AT THE   
  
WARPED STARFIELD AS WELL. SHE IS ALSO DRINKING A CUP OF COFFEE.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, MAIN SICKBAY. THIS IS A LARGE CIRCULAR ROOM WITH TEN BIO-  
  
BEDS ON EITHER SIDE OF THE WALLS. AT THE BACK ARE THREE SURGICAL BEDS   
  
CONNECTED BY THEIR HEADS. DOCTOR DYA PROUSE IS ASSEMBLING THE TRIAGE STAFF.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, BRIDGE, CLOSE ON CHAVEZ.  
  
CHAVEZ: NOW ENTERING THE RENZILLIA 7 SYSTEM.  
  
MACGREGOR: DROP TO IMPULSE POWER.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE ENTERPRISE DROPS OUT OF WARP OVERHEAD. IT FLIES BY, INTO   
  
A LARGE ASTEROID FIELD. AS IT MOVES AWAY, THE WARP NACELLE OF A SOVEREIGN   
  
CLASS STARSHIP FLOATS BY.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. MACGREGOR ACTIVATES THE COMM PANEL ON HIS CHAIR.  
  
MACGREGOR: ADMIRAL JANEWAY, PLEASE REPORT TO THE...  
  
AT THAT MOMENT, JANEWAY ENTERS VIA THE TURBOLIFT.  
  
MACGREGOR: ...BRIDGE.  
  
JANEWAY: REPORT CAPTAIN.  
  
MACGREGOR: WE HAVE JUST ENTERED THE RENZILLIA 7 SYSTEM. SHIP IS ON YELLOW   
  
ALERT. WE ARE MAINTAINING SENSOR SWEEPS OF THE AREA, NOTHING SO FAR,   
  
STARFLEET OR ALIEN.  
  
FAWKES: SIR, I THINK I MAY HAVE FOUND SOMETHING.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT IS IT LIEUTENENT?  
  
FAWKES: FRAGMENTS SIR. SIGNATURES MATCH THAT OF THE WOLVERINE, M.L.KING AND   
  
THE REMINGTON.  
  
MACGREGOR SLUMPS INTO HIS CHAIR AND STAIRS AT THE FLOOR BLANKLY.  
  
JANEWAY: MICHAEL, I'M SO SORRY.  
  
MACGREGOR: I..I CAN'T...  
  
TOBAL: SIR, SENSORS ARE SHOWING A BIOMASS MOVING TOWARDS THE SHIP OFF OUR   
  
STARBOARD STERN.  
  
MACGREGROR SNAPS OUT OF HIS STUPER.  
  
MACGREGOR: PUT IT UP!  
  
TOBAL PRESSES A FEW BUTTONS ON HIS PANEL. THE SCREEN ACTIVATES. OUTSIDE, ONE   
  
CAN SEE LARGE AND SMALL ASTEROIDS, PIECES OF METAL, THE STARBOARD NACELLE AND   
  
A SMALL, AMBER COLOURED OBJECT MOVING TOWARDS THE SHIP.  
  
MACGREGOR: MAGNIFY!  
  
THE SCREEN ZOOMS IN ON THE LITTLE OBJECT. MACGREGOR'S WORST FEARS ARE   
  
REALIZED. THE OBJECT IS A BIO-SHIP BELONGING TO SPECIES 8472.  
  
MACGREGOR: GODAMMIT!! RED ALERT! ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!!!  
  
FAWKES: THEY'RE ALREADY ON US!  
  
MACGREGOR: BRACE FOR IMPACT! BRACE BRACE BRACE!!  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE BIO-SHIP MAKES A RUN FOR THE ENTERPRISE'S PORT NACELLE.  
  
THE BIO-SHIP OPENS FIRE. THE BEAM LOOKS LIKE A STREAK OF YELLOW FIRE. THE BEAM   
  
HITS THE ENTERPRISE'S SHEILDS. THE BIO-SHIP MOVES OFF.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, BRIDGE. EVERYONE IS STUNNED TO SEE THE BIO-SHIP TAKE OFF.   
  
MACGREGOR: I'VE NEVER SEEN THEM BE DETERRED LIKE THAT BEFORE.  
  
JANEWAY: THEY'RE UP TO SOMETHING.  
  
THROUGH THE VIEWSCREEN, ONE CAN SEE THE BIO-SHIP BECOME NOSE TO NOSE WITH THE   
  
ENTERPRISE. THE BIO-SHIP BEGINS TO SHIMMER.  
  
JANEWAY:(QUIETLY) OH NO. (LOUDER) MOVE US OFF HELM, NOW!  
  
TOBAL LOOKS TO THE CAPTAIN.  
  
TOBAL: SIR?  
  
MACGREGOR: DO IT ENSIGN!  
  
TOBAL: AYE.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE BIO-SHIP IS CENTER FRAME AND STILL SHIMMERING. THE   
  
ENTERPRISE BEGINS MOVING OFF.   
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE BIO-SHIP STOPS SHIMMERING. IT IS NOW ABOUT ONE METER   
  
LONGER THAN IT USED TO BE, AND IS ALSO A MORE BRONZE COLOURED SHIP. IT THEN   
  
DARTS TOWARDS THE ENTERPRISE.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. MACGREGOR LEAPS TO HIS FEET.  
  
MACGREGOR: ENSIGN TOBAL, EMERGENCY WARP!!  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE, THE ENTERPRISE DOES A BARREL ROLL AND IS AIMING TO GO TO   
  
WARP. BUT THE BIO-SHIP CUTS THEM OFF. IT OPENS FIRE AGAIN, THIS TIME IT IS A BLUE   
  
BEAM. IT CUTS RIGHT THROUGH THE SHIP'S SHEILDS, HITTING THE PORT NACELLE. THE   
  
ENTERPRISE LOOSES CONTROL AND BEGINS TO TUMBLE. IT HITS MANY SMALL ASTEROIDS   
  
ON IT'S WAY. ALL THE ASTEROIDS, HOWEVER, STRIKE THE SHEILDS INSTEAD OF THE HULL.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, BRIDGE. MANY PEOPLE ARE THROWN FROM THEIR POSTS.   
  
MONITERS EXPLODE IN PEOPLES' FACES, SMALL FIRES START EVERYWHERE. THE CAPTAIN,   
  
WHO HAS FALLEN TO HIS KNEES, QUICKLY GETS UP WITH THE HELP OF HIS CHAIR.  
  
MACGREGOR: REPORT!!!  
  
FAWKES: INJURIES REPORTED ON ALL DECKS! MAIN WEAPONS ARRAY IS DOWN! THE   
  
STARBOARD NACELLE HULL HAS BEEN BREACHED! WARP DRIVE IS DOWN! SIR, SHEILDS   
  
ARE AT 95%.  
  
MACGREGOR IS DUMBFOUNDED.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?  
  
AS HE IS SAYING THIS, MACGREGOR IS ALSO WALKING TOWARDS FAWKES.  
  
FAWKES: I DON'T KNOW HOW IT HAPPENEND! THEY JUST CUT THROUGH THE SHEILDS.   
  
MIKE, I THINK THAT FIRST SHOT WAS JUST TO TAKE A SAMPLE.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "A SAMPLE" ?  
  
THE SHIP ROCKS HARD AGAIN. FAWAKES AND MACGREGOR ALMOST LOOSE THEIR   
  
BALANCE.  
  
FAWKES: HULL BREACH ON DECK 39!  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "A SAMPLE" !?  
  
FAWKES: I THINK THAT THE FIRST SHOT WAS TO ASSESS THE STATUS OF OUR SHEILDS!  
  
TO, GAIN AN ADVANTAGE! NOTICE HOW, AFTER THE FIRST SHOT, THEY STOPPED AND   
  
ADAPTED?!  
  
MACGREGOR: YEAH I SAW.  
  
THE SHIP ROCKS AGAIN. MACGREGOR WALKS OUT TO THE CENTER OF THE BRIDGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: MR.FAWKES, RELEASE THE HOUNDS.  
  
FAWKES SMILES AND ENTERS A FEW COMMANDS INTO HIS WORKSTATION.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE.SIX SAUCERS DETACH FROM THE SIDE OF ENTERPRISE'S ENGINEERING   
  
HULL. THEY FLY BACK, FROM THE SHIP AND ESTABLISH A PURSUIT FOR THE BIO-SHIP.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE.   
  
MACGREGOR: LOCK TARGET AND FIRE!!  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE "HOUNDS" LAUNCH A MASSIVE BARRAGE OF PHASER AND   
  
TORPEDO FIRE. EVERY SHOT HITS THE BIO-SHIP, BUT NONE HAVE ANY EFFECT. THE BIO-SHIP  
  
SUDDENLY SLOWS DOWN TO GET BEHIND THE "HOUNDS". THE BIO-SHIP OPENS FIRE. ONE   
  
SAUCER IS TOTALLY OBLITERATED. ANOTHER IS JUST CLIPPED. THIS SAUCER IS SENT   
  
SPIRALING BACK TOWARDS THE BIO-SHIP. THE FIREY WRECK OF A "HOUND" SMASHES INTO   
  
THE BIO-SHIP, CAUSING VERY SERIOUS DAMAGE TO THE BIO-SHIP.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, BRIDGE. ALL ARE REJOYCED AT THE SIGHT OF THE CRIPPLED BIO-  
  
SHIP. JOY, HOWEVER, TURNS TO CONCERN WHEN THE DAMAGED BIO-SHIP BEGINS   
  
SPIRALING TOWARDS THE ENTERPRISE.   
  
MACGREGOR: GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!!!  
  
TOBAL: WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT!!  
  
MACGREGOR: ALL HANDS, BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE BIO-SHIP SPIRALS DOWN TO THE ENTERPRISE. IT PHASES   
  
THROUGH THE SHEILDS THEN PLOUGHS RIGHT INTO A SHUTTLEBAY ON THE PORT SIDE OF   
  
THE SAUCER. THE BIO-SHIP RIPS THROUGH THE ENTERPRISE'S HULL AND EMBEDS ITSELF   
  
DEEP INSIDE THE SHIP. WHEN THE BIO-SHIP STOPS MOVING, ONLY ITS TAIL IS STICKING OUT   
  
OF THE HULL.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. MOST OF THE MONITERS BLOW OUT, MANY PEOPLE ARE   
  
THROWN TO THE FLOOR, MANY FIRES BREAK OUT. ADMIRAL JANEWAY FALLS AND HITS HER   
  
HEAD ON A BANISTER. SHE HITS THE FLOOR UNCONSIOUS. ALL THE LIGHTS ON BOARD GO   
  
OUT. THE ONLY TIME ONE CAN SEE, IS WHEN THE ALERT LIGHT FLASHES. ALL IS SILENT ON   
  
THE BRIDGE.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE THE ENTERPRISE DRIFTS SILENTY ALONG. IT SLOWLY EXITS THE   
  
ASTEROID FIELD. 


	5. Intruder Alert

CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, BRIDGE. MACGREGOR STANDS. EVERYONE BUT JANEWAY GETS   
  
UP, SLOWLY, BUT SURELY. MACGREGOR WALKS OVER TO FAWKES.  
  
MACGREGOR: REPORT LIEUTENENT.  
  
FAWKES: I HAVE A POUNDING HEADACHE.  
  
STALAR: LIEUTENENT FAWKES, REPORT ON THE SHIP.  
  
FAWKES WORKS HIS DAMAGED CONSOLE.  
  
FAWKES: UH, MAIN POWER'S OFFLINE. SHEILDS AND WEAPONS ARE DOWN. LIFE SUPPORT   
  
IS BARELY OPERATING. THE ENEMY VESSEL HAS LODGED ITSELF IN DECKS 10, 11 AND 12.  
  
MACGREGOR: ANY INTRUDERS?  
  
FAWKES: NONE THAT I CAN DETECT.  
  
MACGREGOR: ADMIRAL JANE...  
  
MACGREGOR SEES JANEWAY LYING UNCONSIOUS ON THE FLOOR. HE AND STALAR RUN TO   
  
HER AID. MACGREGOR KNEELS DOWN TO TRY AND WAKE HER UP. STALAR GETS A   
  
TRICORDER AND BEGINS SCANNING THE ADMIRAL.  
  
STALAR: MILD CONCUSSION.   
  
MACGREGOR: ANDY, WANNA TOSS ME THAT MED KIT BEHIND YOU?  
  
FAWKES TAKES A MED KIT OFF THE WALL AND TOSSES IT TO MACGREGOR.  
  
STALAR: THAT SHOULDN'T BE THROWN LIKE THAT.  
  
MACGREGOR: SAVES TIME THIS WAY COMMANDER. HEY ANDY, WHAT'S THE STATUS ON   
  
INTERNAL COMMUNICATIONS?  
  
FAWKES: THE NETWORK IS SKETCHY AT BEST. IT WORKS ON SOME DECKS, DOESN'T ON   
  
OTHERS.  
  
MACGREGOR: GET MAIN POWER RESTORED. TOP PRIORITY. THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!  
  
FAWKES: I CAN GIVE YOU SOME BETTER LIGHTS.  
  
MACGREGOR: THAT WOULD BE NICE.  
  
FAWKES: IT'LL TAKE A FEW MINUTES.  
  
MACGREGOR: ONE HAS TO WAIT FOR EVERYTHING IN THIS GODAMMED UNIVERSE.  
  
JANEWAY LIMPLY AWAKES.  
JANEWAY: YEAH, ONE DOES.  
  
MACGREGOR LOOKS TO JANEWAY.   
  
MACGREGOR: GOOD MORNING ADMIRAL, WELCOME TO THE FEDERATION STARSHIP   
  
ENTERPRISE.  
  
JANEWAY: PLEASURE TO BE ON BOARD.  
  
MACGREGOR AND STALAR HELP JANEWAY TO HER FEET. MACGREGOR GIVES THE KIT   
  
AWAY.  
  
JANEWAY: UH, CAPTAIN, YOU MAY NEED THAT STILL, YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHO YOU'LL   
  
RUN INTO ON YOUR WAY TO SICKBAY.  
  
MACGREGOR: ADMIRAL, YOU'RE COMING WITH US.  
  
JANEWAY: I BEG TO DIFFER. I'LL MIND THE BRIDGE WHILE YOU ESCORT THE WOUNDED   
  
DOWN.  
  
STARLAR: ADMIRAL, YOU ARE THE MOST INJURED OFFICER ON THE BRIDGE. IT WOULD BE   
  
LOGICAL FOR YOU TO BE BROUGHT TO SICKBAY FOR TREAMENT.  
  
JANEWAY SMILES AND CHUCKLES.  
  
JANEWAY: FINE. LET'S GO. DON'T FORGET THE KIT.  
  
MACGREGOR: BRIDGE IS YOURS ANDY.  
  
FAWKES: AYE.  
  
MACGREGOR IS HANDED THE KIT BACK BY A JUNIOR BRIDGE OFFICER. MACGREGOR,   
  
STALAR, AND JANEWAY LEAVE THROUGH THE TURBOLIFT. THEY ARE VERY SUPRISED TO   
  
SEE IT WORK.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, CORRIDORS. A PAIR OF TURBOLIFT DOORS OPEN. TWO ENSIGNS   
  
STEP INTO THE HALLWAY CAUTIOUSLY. THE HALLWAY CAN ALSO ONLY BE SEEN THROUGH   
  
THE RED ALERT LIGHTS. BOTH MEN ARE ARMED WITH PHASERS. ONE IS TALLER THAN THE   
  
OTHER. THE TALL ONE IS BURTON, THE OTHER IS ROTH.  
  
BURTON: DID WE GET OFF ON THE RIGHT DECK.  
  
ROTH: THE PORT SICKBAY IS ON DECK 14. WE CAN'T BE THAT FAR OFF.  
  
BURTON: HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE?  
  
ROTH: I DON'T. I'M JUST APPROXIMATING. THAT'S WHAT ENGINEERS DO. YOU SECURITY   
  
GUYS WOULDN'T KNOW YOUR WAY AROUND A JUGGERNAUT CLASS STARSHIP IF THE BORG   
  
WERE TO ASSIMILATE THE INFORMATION INTO YOU.  
  
BURTON: NOW THAT WAS HARSH. LET'S DO IT THIS WAY. YOU PROVIDE YOUR ENGINEERING   
  
EXPERTISE TO GET US TO THE SICKBAY WHILE I PROVIDE THE TACTICAL TRAINING TO   
  
GET US THERE IN ONE PIECE.  
  
ROTH: WORKS FOR ME.  
  
THE TWO MEN CONTINUE VERY CAUTIOUSLY DOWN THE HALLWAY, ON OCCATION, LOOKING   
  
BEHIND THEMSELVES. SUDDENLY, THERE IS A LOUD SOUND OF METAL BEING FORCEFULLY   
  
RIPPED. THE TWO MEN SPIN AROUND. THEY SEE NOTHING IN THE FLASHING RED LIGHTS.  
  
ROTH: HEY MAN, SHOULD WE CHECK IT OUT.  
  
BURTON: THAT COULD BE A HULL BREACH FORMING.  
  
ROTH: NO. WE'RE TOO DEEP IN THE SHIP. THE OUTER HULL IS QUITE A FEW DECKS AWAY.   
  
THAT SOUNDED LIKE SOMETHING FORCING ITSELF THROUGH THE BULKHEAD.  
  
BURTON: IN THAT CASE, LET'S GET MOVING.  
  
ROTH: YEAH.  
  
THE TWO MEN BEGIN TO MOVE BRISKLY DOWN THE HALL. ON OCCASION, LOOKING BEHIND   
  
THEMSELVES. SOMETIMES, AT RANDOM, A LARGE FORM CAN BE SEEN FOLLOWING THE   
  
MEN. ALSO, THERE IS A STRANGE, ALIEN BREATHING SOUND. THE TWO MEN STOP IN THEIR   
  
TRACKS.  
  
BURTON:(WHISPERING) ALRIGHT, ON THREE, TURN AROUND. ONE, TWO, THREE.  
  
THE TWO MEN SPIN AROUND, BUT NOTING IS THERE. SUDDENLY, A HUGE ALIEN CREATURE   
  
RISES UP BEHIND THEM. BUT THE, TWO MEN DON'T SEE IT. THE THE TWO MEN TURN   
  
AROUND. ROTH SHOUTS AND FIRES HIS PHASER. SO DOES BURTON. THE CREATURE SEEMS   
  
UNAFFECTED BY THE ATTACK. IT JUST STANDS THERE. BURTON AND ROTH CEASE FIRE. THE   
  
ALIEN JUST STARES AT THEM. IT BEGINS TO GROWL. BURTON AND ROTH SLOWLY, THEN   
  
QUICKLY TURN AROUND TO MAKE AN ESCAPE. AS THEY BEGIN TO RUN, THE ALIEN IMPALES   
  
ROTH ON IT'S ARM. BURTON KEEPS RUNNING. AFTER MAKING SURE ROTH IS DEAD, THE   
  
ALIEN BEGINS MOVING DOWN THE HALLWAY IN THE DIRECTION THAT BURTON RAN OFF TO.  
  
BURTON DARTS AROUND A CORNER AND SLAMS INTO A BULKHEAD. HE FALLS TO THE   
  
FLOOR. BURTON TAPS HIS COMM BADGE.  
  
BURTON: THIS IS ENSIGN BURTON CALLING LIEUTENENT FAWKES.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. FAWKES IS HOVERING OVER TOBAL'S SHOULDER. A   
  
SECURITY OFFICER IS AT THE TACTICAL STATION.  
  
SECURITY OFFICER: SIR, I'VE RESORED COMMUNICATION WITH THE REST OF THE SHIP.  
  
FAWKES: VERY GOOD ENSIGN. NOW I'D LIKE YOU TO...  
  
BURTON(V.O):...AWKES, SIR. THIS IS ENSIGN BURTON. INTRUDER ALERT, REPEAT. INTRUDER   
  
ALERT. DECK 14, SECTION 44.  
  
FAWKES: UNDERSTOOD. I'M SENDING A TEAM TO YOUR POSITION RIGHT NOW.  
  
BURTON(V.O): HURRY, IT'S AREADY KILLED ENSIGN ROTH.   
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE CORRIDOR. BURTON IS CROUCHED IN AN ALCOVE IN THE   
  
HALLWAY'S WALL.  
  
BURTON: UNDERSTOOD, ENSIGN BURTON OUT.  
  
BURTON STANDS UP SLOWLY AND ACTIVATES A SMALL CONTROL PANEL ON THE WALL. A   
  
PANEL ON THE WALL OPENS UP. IN THE SMALL ALCOVE IS A PHASER RIFLE, A TRICORDER   
  
AND A TYPE II PHASER. BURTON GRABS THE RIFLE AND SETS IT TO FULL POWER. HE THEN   
  
CAREFULLY PEERS AROUND A CORNER. HE SEES NOTHING. HE CONTINUES DOWN THE HALL   
  
VERY SLOWLY. HE CAN STILL ONLY SEE THE HALL LIT BY THE ALERT LIGHTS. HE CONTINUES   
  
DOWN THE HALL. A LOUD, ALIEN SOUND OF BREATHING CAN BE HEARED. BURTON STOPS IN   
  
HIS TRACKS. BURTON SLOWLY TURNS AROUND. NOTHING. AN ARM SUDDENLY SHOOTS OUT   
  
AND GRABS BURTON BY THE HEAD. BURTON SCRAMS, BUT HIS CRIES ARE MUFFLED. HE   
  
STOPS SCREAMING WITH A WET SNAP COMING FROM HIS HEAD. THE ALIEN THEN THROWS   
  
BURTON DOWN THE HALL. HE SLAMS INTO THE BULKHEAD, CAUSING A HUGE DENT TO FORM   
  
IN THE WALL.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE HALLWAY. MACGREGOR, STALAR AND JANEWAY, ENTER THE   
  
DARK HALLWAY THROUGH A SET OF TURBOLIFT DOORS.   
  
FAWKES(V.O): CAPTAIN, INTRUDER ALERT, DECK 14. I'VE DISPATCHED A SECURITY DEAIL   
  
TO THAT DECK.  
  
MACGREGOR: WELL, DAMMIT ANDY, I'M ON DECK 14.  
  
STALAR, WHO HAS BEEN SHIVERING AND SWEATING ALL THIS TIME, BEGINS TO GRIN LIKE A   
  
MADMAN. HE DRAWS HIS SIDEARM AND LETS GO OF JANEWAY. SHE FALLS TO THE FLOOR   
  
BECAUSE THE SUDDEN, UNEXPECTED INCREASE OF WEIGHT IS TOO MUCH FOR   
  
MACGREGOR. STALAR BEGINS TO MOVE DOWN THE HALLWAY. MACGREGOR HOISTS   
  
JANEWAY TO HER FEET.  
  
JANEWAY(IN A DASE): WHAT THE HELL AM I? THE SHIP'S RAG DOLL?  
  
MACGREGOR DRAWS HIS WEAPON AND AIMS IT AT STALAR.   
  
MACGREGOR: COMMANDER, STOP WHERE YOU ARE!  
  
STALAR: SIR, MAY I SUGGEST THAT YOU AND THE ADMIRAL BEGIN TO MOVE AWAY FROM   
  
ME? IT COULD GET VERY MESSY OTHERWISE.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPEND TO YOU?  
  
STALAR: THE ALIEN MUST HAVE SOME KIND OF MENTAL INHIBITOR FIELD. I AM GOING TO   
  
HUNT IT DOWN AND KILL IT.  
  
JANEWAY: NOT BEFORE IT KILLS YOU COMMANDER.  
  
STALAR: I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT ADMIRAL. I WANT IT DEAD MORE THAN IT COULD EVER   
  
POSSIBLY WANT ME DEAD.  
  
STALAR CONTINUES DOWN THE HALLWAY.  
  
MACGREGOR: LAST CHANCE COMMANDER. AFTER THIS, YOU'LL RECIVE MY ORDERS WITH   
  
A PHASER BLAST. STOP WHERE YOU ARE NOW.  
  
STALAR BEGINS TO PICK UP HIS PACE.  
  
STALAR: NOW WAY, SIR.  
  
MACGREGOR SIGHS, THEN SHOOTS STALAR IN THE BACK. STALAR FALLS TO THE FLOOR,   
  
HARD. MAGREGOR HOLSTERS HIS WEAPON AND TAPS HIS COMM BADGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: MACGREGOR TO BRIDGE. ANDY, I WANT SOME LIGHTS ON NOW.  
  
FAWKES(V.O): I WAS JUST ABOUT TO BRING THEM ON. STAND BY.  
  
AFTER A FEW SECONDS, THE HALLWAY BECOMES DIMLY LIT BY EMERGENCY LIGHTING.  
  
FAWKES(V.O): SORRY THAT THEY'RE ONLY EMERGENCY LIGHTS MIKE BUT...  
  
MACGREGOR: THAT'S JUST FINE ANDY. WHAT'S THE STATUS ON TRANSPORTERS?  
  
FAWKES(V.O): I CAN BEAM YOU ANYWHERE IN THE SHIP OR ON THE EXTERNAL HULL.  
  
MACGREGOR: LOCK ON TO COMMANDER STALAR AND BEAM HIM TO THE NEAREST   
  
SICKBAY. MACGREGOR OUT.  
  
STALAR BEAMS AWAY. MACGREGOR AND JANEWAY HOBBLE DOWN THE HALL. 


	6. In Bad Shape

CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE SICKBAY. ALL THE BEDS ARE FULL. PEOPLE ARE EVEN BEING   
  
TREATED ON THE FLOOR. THERE ARE TWO VULCANS IN THE ROOM ALSO. THEY ARE   
  
THRASHING AROUND WILDLY TRYING TO CAUSE DAMAGE BECAUSE THEY HAVE LOST ALL   
  
EMOTIONAL CONTROL. THEY ARE HOWEVER, RESTRAINED TO THE BEDS THEY ARE LYING   
  
ON. STALAR MATERIELISES ON THE FLOOR RIGHT IN FRONT OF PROUSE. SHE BENDS DOWN   
  
AND SCANS HIM WITH A TRICORDER.  
  
PROUSE: SAME AS THE OTHERS. RESTRAIN HIM TO A BED, WE'LL PERFORM TESTS LATER.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, SICKBAY. MACGREGOR AND JANEWAY ENTER.  
  
MACGREGOR: HOW'S EVERYTHING DOC?  
  
PROUSE: NOT TOO GOOD CAPTAIN. LOTS OF WOUNDED, SO MANY THAT ALL THE   
  
SICKBAYS ARE FILLED BEYOND CAPACITY. NINE PEOPLE HAVE DIED SO FAR.  
  
MACGREGOR SULKS HIS HEAD AND QUIETLY CURSES. HE LIFTS HIS HEAD BACK UP AND   
  
STARES AT PROUSE.  
  
MACGREGOR: CAN I LEAVE THE ADMIRAL WITH YOU?  
  
PROUSE: YEAH, BUT SHE'LL HAVE TO WAIT A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE I CAN TREAT HER.  
  
JANEWAY: DO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO DOCTOR, I'M PATIENT.  
  
A PAIR OF ORDERLIES TAKE JANEWAY TO A N EMPTY PART OF THE FLOOR AND GIVE HER A   
  
BLANKET. MACGREGOR LEAVES THE ROOM.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, HALLWAY. MACGREGOR IS WAKLING AT A VERY BRISK PACE. HE   
  
TAPS HIS COMM BADGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: MACGREGOR TO THE BRIDGE, MR.FAWKES, GET A GUN WE'RE GOING   
  
HUNTING.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, ENGINEERING. COMMANDER WARREN IS MOVING AROUND THE   
  
ROOM, WORKING AT DIFFERENT STATIONS AT A VERY QUICK RATE TRYING TO KEEP UP WITH   
  
THE REPAIR ORDERS. AT ONE POINT, HE STOPS TO HELP ANOTHER ENGINEER WITH HER   
  
PROBLEM WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT AGAIN. NOW, ONE CAN ONLY SEE THE ROOM WHEN   
  
THE ALERT LIGHTS LIGHT UP THE DARKNESS, OR WHEN THE CORE PULSES WITH A NEON,   
  
PURPLE GLOW. WARREN AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ROOM DRAW THEIR WEAPONS.   
  
WARREN MOVES CAUTIOUSLY TO THE WALL AND ACTIVATES A PANEL. THE WALL OPENS UP.   
  
INSIDE THE SMALL ALCOVE IS A TYPE II PHASER, A COMPRESSION RIFLE, A TRICORDER AND   
  
A NIGHT VISION MONOCLE. WARREN REMOVES THE MONOCLE AND THE COMPRESSION   
  
RIFLE. HE PUTS THE MONOCLE ON AND ACTIVATES IT.  
  
CUT TO: FIRST PERSON VIEW THROUGH WARREN'S EYES. IT IS A VERY SHARP, GREEN   
  
RENDERING OF ENGINEERING.   
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, ENGINERRING. EVERYONE GETS A NIGHT VISION MONOCLE AND   
  
COMPRESSION RIFLE. SUDDENLY THERE IS LOUD, METALLIC SCREECH AND A GARGLED   
  
SCREAM FROM ONE OF THE LEVELS ABOVE.  
  
CUT TO: FIRST PERSON, THROUGH WARREN'S EYES. THERE IS A RED SHAPE THAT SEEMS   
  
TO BE FALLING TOWARDS HIM. AS IT GETS CLOSER, ONE CAN SEE THAT IT IS A HUMAN   
  
CORPSE. THE BODY CRASHES DOWN IN FRONT OF WARREN, SPRAYING HIM AND ANYONE   
  
NEAR HIM WITH BLOOD. AFTER ABOUT TEN SECONDS OF SILENCE, THE WARP CORE SHUTS   
  
DOWN. WARREN LOOKS UP AND SEES A DARK SHAPE WORKING AT A CONTROL PANEL. HE   
  
TURNS TO THE PEOPLE NEAREST TO HIM.  
  
WARREN(WHISPERING): PEOPLE, ON THE THIRD LEVEL UP AT WORKSTATION THIRTEEN.  
  
EVERYONE LOOKS UP.  
  
WARREN(WHISPERING): SHOOT TO KILL.  
  
THEY ALL TAKE AIM.  
  
WARREN: FIRE!!!  
  
A BARRAGE OF WEAPONS FIRE LIGHTS UP THE ROOM. LIKE LIGHTNING, EVERYONE CAN SEE  
  
CLEARLY FOR A SPLIT SECOND. DURING THAT TIME, THEY SEE THE INTRUDER. IT LEAPS ON   
  
TO A HIGHER LEVEL UP, AND EVRYONE KEEPS FIREING. IT SLAMS THROUGH A BULKHEAD   
  
AND DISAPPEARS. THE SHOOTING STOPS. WARREN TAPS HIS COMM BADGE.  
  
WARREN: WARREN TO MACGREGOR.  
  
MACGREGOR(V.O): GO AHEAD COMMANDER.  
  
WARREN: SIR, THE INTRUDER WAS JUST IN ENGINEERING. IT KILLED ONE OF MY STAFF AND   
  
SHUT DOWN THE CORE.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE CORRIDOR. MACGREGOR IS STRIDING DOWN THE HALL WITH   
  
FAWKES AND A SECURITY TEAM OF ABOUT A DOZEN MEN AND WOMEN.  
  
MACGREGOR: IS IT STILL THERE?  
  
WARREN(V.O): NO SIR, IT TORE THROUH A BULKHEAD ON THE STARBOARD SIDE. SIR, I   
  
THINK ITS TRYING TO MAKE ITS WAY TO THE NACELLE.  
  
MACGREGOR: THANK YOU COMMANDER, MACGREGOR OUT. ALRIGHT LAIDIES AND GERMS,  
  
LIEUTENENT FAWKES AND MYSELF ARE GOIN' OUTSIDE, THE REST OF YOU, GO TO THE  
  
STARBOARD ACCESS SHUTE TRY TO HEAD IT OFF. MOVE!  
  
SECURITY CREWMAN: SIR, WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, WHY ARE YOU GOING OUT.  
  
AT THAT MOMENT, THE SHIP SHUDDERS SLIGHTLY. MACGREGOR TURNS TO LOOK AT THE   
  
CREWMAN.  
  
MACGREGOR: BECAUSE IT IS NOW OUTSIDE. WE'RE GOING TO FORCE IT INTO A CONFINED   
  
AREA WHERE YOU ARE GOING TO NEUTRALIZE IT.  
  
CREWMAN: AYE SIR.  
  
MACGREGOR: MOVE!  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE AIRLOCK. MACGREGOR AND FAWKES HAVE MOSTLY GEARED UP   
  
FOR THE VACCUM OF SPACE. THE SUITS ARE SILVER COLOURED WITH BLUE STATUS   
  
READOUTS ON THE WRISTS. THE MEN HAVE YET TO DON THEIR HELMETS HOWEVER. THEY   
  
HAVE EQUIPPED THEMSELVES WITH ONE TRICORDER EACH, TWO TYPE II PHASERS EACH   
  
AND THEY ARE IN THE PROCESS OF CHARGING THEIR COMPRESSION RIFLES. AFTER SOME   
  
LAST MINUTE CHECKS, THEY PUT ON THEIR HELMETS. THEY ARE MOSTLY TRANSPARENT   
  
EXCEPT FOR SOME ATMOSPHERIC RECYCLING GEAR ON THE BACKS. AFTER THAT IS DONE,   
  
THEY PICK UP THEIR RIFLES.  
  
MACGREGOR: WELL ANDY, LET'S GO HUNTING.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. ON THE ENTERPRISE'S ENGINEERING HULL. MACGREGOR AND FAWKES  
  
STEP ON TO THE HULL RIGHT IN FRONT OF A SHUTTLE BAY. THEY BEGIN MOVING TOWARDS   
  
THE STARBOARD NACELLE.   
  
FAWKES: LAST ONE TO BAG IT BUYS THE WHOLE BRIDGE CREW DRINKS.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE SICKBAY. MOST OF THE WOUNDED HAVE BEEN TREATED. THE   
  
MOST MINOR INJURIES ARE BEING LOOKED AT BY TROUSE'S STAFF. THE DOCTOR HERSELF   
  
IS SITTING AT HER DESK IN HER OFFICE. THE ROOM IS A MODERATELY LARGE SPACE, NOT   
  
YET DECORATED. IT IS DOMINATED BY A LARGE DESK WITH TWO CONSOLES ON IT. BEHIND   
  
THE DOCTOR ARE THREE BIO-STATUS DISPLAYS. TROUSE IS WORKING AT ONE OF THE   
  
CONSOLES ON HER DESK. SHE RUBS HER EYES AND YAWNS. SHE LIES BACK IN HER CHAIR   
  
AND CLOSES ON HER EYES. CAMERA SLOWLY ZOOMS IN ON HER EYES. TROUSE'S EYES   
  
HAVE BEEN FLUTTERING EVER SINCE SHE CLOSED THEM. THE SOUND OF DISTANT   
  
WEAPONS FIRE CAN BE HEARED. THE DOCTOR'S BREATING SPEEDS UP. THE WEAPONS GET   
  
LOUDER AND LOUDER. UPON THE SOUND OF A MASSIVE EXPLOSION TROUSE OPENS HER   
  
EYES. THE CAMERA QUICKLY PANS BACK TO SHOW HER SITTING ON THE SAUCER OF THE   
  
ENTERPRISE IN THE MIDDLE OF A HUGE BATTLE. FEDERATION, KLINGON AND ROMULAN   
  
SHIPS ARE ALL FIRING AT A COMMON TARGET, ONE THAT SHE CANNOT YET SEE. FIREY BLUE   
  
WEAPONS FIRE SHOOTS OUT FROM BEHIND HER. THE BLASTS PENETRATE THE SHEILD ON   
  
MOST OF THE FRONTLINE FEDERATION, KLINGON AND ROMULAN SHIPS CAUSING SERIOUS   
  
DAMAGE. THE SOURCE OF THE SHOTS BECOME CLEAR AS THEY BEGIN TO CLOSELY   
  
ENGAGE THE ALPHA QUADRENT SHIPS. THEY ARE COMING FROM ALIEN BIO-SHIPS,   
  
THOUSANDS OF THEM. THE ENTERPRISE MOVES TO AVOID ONE WHILE CHASING ANOTHER.  
  
A PLANET CAN BE SEEN IN THE DISTANCE, EARTH. THE ENTERPRISE TAKES ANOTHER HIT   
  
TEARING THE SAUCER APART AND SENDING THE SHIP ADRIFT. THERE IS A SUDDEN FLASH OF   
  
BLINDING LIGHT FROM THE SUN. THE STAR GOES DARK QUICKLY. THEN ALL THE BIO-SHIPS   
  
SPEED AWAY. THERE IS A BRIGHT TRANSLUCIANT ORANGE SPHERE EXPANDING TOWARDS THE FLEET AND PLANET. SOME SHIPS WARP AWAY BUT MOST ARE ADRIFT, ALONG WITH THE   
  
ENTERPRISE. TROUSE SEES THAT THE SHIP ISN'T MOVING AND YELLS SOMETHING THAT IS   
  
INAUDIBLE. SHE TRIES AGAIN WITH BETTER RESULTS.  
  
TROUSE: MOOOVVVEEE!!!!!!!  
  
NOTHING HAPPENS. THE ENTERPRISE BEGINS TO LAUNCH ESCAPE PODS. EARTH IS   
  
ENGULFED BY THE ENERGY SPHERE. IT FLIES APART IN A HAISE OF FIREY DUST. SO DOES   
  
THE FLEET. ENTERPRISE IS THE LAST TO GO. THE BLAST HITS TROUSE AS SHE IS   
  
SCREAMING;  
  
TROUSE: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CUT TO INT-ENTERPRISE SICKBAY OFFICE, VIEWING TROUSE OVERHEAD AS OTHER   
  
DOCTORS, NURSES AND ORDERLIES ARE TRYING TO WAKE HER UP.  
  
CUT TO-EXT ENTERPRISE, STARBOARD NACELLE. MACGREGOR AND FAWKES ARE STARING   
  
UP THE PYLON AT THE NACELLE. FROM THEIR PERSPECTIVE IT IS MASSIVE AND THEY BOTH   
  
WHOLE HEARTEDLY APPRICIATE ITS SIZE. BUT THEY BEGIN SWEEPING IT WITH THEIR EYES.  
  
MACGREGOR(TO HIMSELF): ALRIGHT, IF I WERE AN ALIEN SUPER BEING FROM ANOTHER   
  
DIMENTION WITH THE INTELLECT OF EVERY VULCAN THAT HAS EVER LIVED SINCE THE   
  
BEGINNING OF TIME, WHERE WOULD I BE?  
  
FAWKES HAS OVERHEARD THE CAPTAIN'S LITTLE SPEECH.  
  
FAWKES: THE BUSSARD RAMSCOOP. IF I WERE IN ITS PLACE, I'D TRY TO DISRUPT THE   
  
FLOW OF HYDROGEN INTO THE NACELLE HOPING THAT IT WOULD OVERLOAD.   
  
MACGREGOR: MAKES GOOD SENSE.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. MACGREGOR AND FAWKES ARE ABOUT 3/4 THE WAY UP THE PYLON   
  
AND NEARLY VERTICAL.  
  
MACGREGOR: TIERD YET ANDY?  
  
FAWKES: YEAH, AS A MATTER OF FACT I AM. DAMN, I NEED A SHOWER.  
  
AT THAT MOMENT, THE TWO GUYS ARE POUNCED UPON BY THE ALIEN, IT HAD BEEN RIGHT   
  
ABOVE THEM THE WHOLE TIME. THE TWO MEN ARE THROWN DOWN THE PYLON ABOUT   
  
TWENTY FEET. THE ALIEN AIMS ITSELF TO POUNCE AGAIN. MACGREGOR AND FAWKES TAKE   
  
AIM WITH THEIR RIFLES, BUT ARE TOO LATE. THE ALIEN HAS LEVELED MACGREGOR SO FAST   
  
THAT FAWKES COULDN'T SHOOT IT IN MID FLIGHT. MACGREGOR WRESTLES WITH THE ALIEN   
  
FOR A BREIF WHILE AND WINS BY USING THE LACK OF GRAVITY TO THROW IT CLEAR OF HIM.   
  
THE ALIEN GLIDES DOWN THE HULL AND USING ITS CLAWS, STOPS ITSELF. IT PREPARES FOR   
  
A FINAL ATTEMPT. MACGREGOR AND FAWKES RAISE THEIR RIFLES AND FIRE. THE ALIEN   
  
TAKES MOST OF THE SHOTS IN THE CHEAST AND A FEW IN THE HEAD. IT FLIES BACK AND   
  
SCAMPERS UP THE PYLON AT BREAK NECK SPEED AND DISAPPEARS ON THE OTHER SIDE   
  
OF THE PYLON. MACGREGOR NOTICES WHERE IT HAS GONE AND ACTIVATES A COMM LINE.  
  
MACGREGOR: MACGREGOR TO BRIDGE.  
  
CHAVEZ(V.O): CHAVEZ HERE SIR.  
  
MACGREGOR: LIEUTENENT, ARE THE IMPULSE ENGINES WORKING YET?  
  
CHAVEZ(V.O): YES SIR, FULLY CHARGED.  
  
MACGREGOR: ON MY WORD, GO TO FULL IMPULSE POWER. UNDERSTOOD?  
  
CHAVEZ(V.O): AYE SIR.  
  
MACGREGOR'S EYES HAVE NEVER LEFT THE PYLON. HE CONTINUES TO WATCH UNTIL HE   
  
SEES THE ALIEN MOVING.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE ALIEN HAS NEARLY HEALED ITSELF. IT REACHES AROUND AND   
  
SEES MACGREGOR AND FAWKES.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. FAWKES AND MACGREGOR ARE LYING DOWN ON THE HULL. THEY   
  
EACH PRESS A CONTROL ON THEIR WRISTS AND THEN THE SUITS COVER THEM WITH   
  
ARMOURED PLATING THAT FASTENS THEM TO THE HULL. THEIR VISORS ALSO BECOME   
  
OPAQUE.  
  
MACGREGOR: NOW LIEUTENENT!!  
  
AS THE ALIEN BEGINS TO MOVE, THE IMPUSE ENGINE THAT IS ON THE AFT FACING SIDE OF   
  
THE PYLON ACTIVATES INSTANTLY VAPOURIZING THE ALIEN.   
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE, CLOSE ON MACGREGOR AND FAWKES.  
  
MACGREGOR: BRIDGE, LOCK ON TO OUR SIGNALS AND BEAM US INSIDE.  
  
A FEW SECONDS LATER, THE TWO MEN DEMATERIELIZE. 


	7. Broken Message

CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, TRANSPORTER ROOM. FAWKES AND MAGREGOR MATERIELIZE ON   
  
THE PADS AND THEIR ARMOUR IS RETRACTED BACK INTO THE SUITS. MACGREGOR AND   
  
FAWKES GET UP. AFTER THEY REMOVE THEIR HELMETS, JANEWAY WALKS BRISKLY INTO   
  
THE ROOM, SHE DOES NOT LOOK HAPPY.  
  
JANEWAY: CAPTAIN, MY I SPEAK WITH YOU IN PRIVATE?  
  
FAWKES TAKES THE HINT.  
  
FAWKES: I'LL TRY TO GET THE WEAPONS BACK ONLINE.  
  
FAWKES LEAVES AND HERDS EVERYONE ELSE OUT.  
  
MACGREGOR: ADMIRAL I...  
  
JANEWAY: MIKE, YOU KNOW I WOULD HAVE WANTED THAT BEING CAUGHT ALIVE.  
  
MACGREGOR: ADMIRAL, WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANTED THAT   
  
CREATURE OVER FOR AFTERNOON TEA! IT HAD KILLED MEMBERS OF MY CREW AND   
  
NEVER CEASED BEING A DIRECT THREAT TO THE ENTERPRISE AND MY CREW! I HAD TO   
  
DESTROY IT. IF I DIDN'T, WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE HAVING THIS PLEASENT DISCOURSE   
  
RIGHT NOW!  
  
JANEWAY: I CAN UNDERSTAND WHERE YOU'RE COMING FROM CAPTAIN. IF THIS EVER   
  
HAPPENS AGAIN, I WANT YOU TO TRY YOUR HARDEST TO COMMUNICATE BEFORE   
  
VAPOURIZING THE DAMNED THING, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD CAPTAIN MACGREGOR?  
  
MACGREGOR: YES ADMIRAL.  
  
JANEWAY: NOW, I UNDERSTAND YOU HAVE A SHIP TO GET UP AND RUNNING. THE SOONER   
  
IT IS, THE SOONER WE CAN MEET UP WITH THE TASK FORCE.  
  
MACGREGOR: GOTCHA. WHEN YOUR TEAM WAS FITTING THE ENTERPRISE WITH THE   
  
NANOPROBE WARHEADS, DID THEY FIX UP THE HOUNDS TOO?  
  
JANEWAY: OF COURSE.  
  
MACGREGOR: WE MAY HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. IN ORBIT OF AN M-CLASS PLANET IS A GALAXY CLASS STARSHIP   
  
WITH THIRTY OTHER FEDERATION STARSHIPS, COBRA, SERPENT AND VIPER CLASS SHIPS.  
  
CUT TO: INT-GALAXY CLASS BRIDGE. CAPTION READS: "U.S.S PERSEPHONIE, NCC-400957."   
  
ADMIRAL NICHOLSON IS SEATED IN THE COMMAND CHAIR.  
  
NICHOLSON: STATUS.  
  
TACTICAL: ALL SHIPS ARE ON RED ALERT STATUS. PHASER BANKS ARE FULLY CHARGED,   
  
TORPEDO TUBES ARE LOADED, ALL BIO-WARHEADS ARE FULLY ARMED.  
  
NICHOLSON: REPORT ON ENEMY FLEET.  
  
TACTICAL: STILL NOT IN SENSOR RANGE SIR.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. CAPTION: HARMAGEDDON NEBULA. THE ALIEN FLEET OF THOUSANDS   
  
HAS DROPPED OUT OF WARP AND ARE ALL SHIMMERING LIKE THE ONE THAT ATTACKED THE   
  
ENTERPRISE. ALSO, THE MASSIVE, 40KM LONG ONE IS SHIMMERING LIKE THE OTHERS.   
  
THE SUPER-BIOSHIP STOPS SHIMMERING. IT IS NOW ABOUT 5KM LONGER THAN IT WAS,   
  
AND ALSO A MORE BRONZE COLOURED SHIP. THE OTHERS STOP SHIMMERING AND DISPLAY   
  
THE SAME KINDS OF MODIFACATIONS. ALL OF THE SMALL BIO-SHIPS MASS AROUND THE   
  
SUPER-SHIP AS IT JUMPS TO WARP.   
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, OBSERVATION LOUNGE. MACGREGOR IS WORKING A SET OF   
  
CONTROLS ON THE TABLE. AFTER SHE FINISHES, THE LIGHTS GO DOWN AND A   
  
HOLOGRAPHIC IMAGE OF THE HOUNDS APPEARS. JANEWAY HAS BEEN STANDING ON THE   
  
OTHER SIDE OF THE TABLE THE WHOLE TIME.  
  
MACGREGOR: COMPUTER, RUN RECORDING.  
  
THE COMPUTER BEGINS TO RUN A RECORDING OF THE HOUNDS IN COMBAT WITH THE BIO-  
  
SHIP. MACGREGOR AND JANEWAY PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO THE WEAPONS FIRE COMING   
  
FROM THE HOUND. THEY SEE EVERY SHOT HIT THE BIO-SHIP WITH NO EFFECT. THEY HAVE   
  
SEEN ENOUGH.  
  
JANEWAY: COMPUTER, END PLAYBACK.   
  
MACGREGOR TAPS HIS COMMBADGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: COMMANDER WARREN.  
  
WARREN(V.O): YEAH BOSS?  
  
MACGREGOR: IS THE SUBSPACE COMM ARRAY ONLINE?  
  
WARREN(V.O): YES SIR IT IS. I WAS JUST ABOUT TO...  
  
MACGREGOR: THANK YOU COMMANDER. THAT WILL BE ALL. MACGREGOR OUT.   
  
COMPUTER, OPEN A CHANNEL TO THE U.S.S PERSEPHONIE.  
  
CUT TO: INT-PERSEPHONIE BRIDGE.  
  
TACTICAL: SIR, I HAVE A HEADING ON THE ENEMY FLEET. THEY HAVE JUST DROPPED   
  
FROM   
  
WARP ONE AND ARE NOW ENTERING THE SYSTEM. SIR, I'M RECEIVING A SUBSPACE   
  
MESSAGE FROM THE ENTERPRISE.  
  
NICHOLSON: LET'S HEAR IT.  
  
JANEWAY(V.O): ADMIRAL NIC... THE BIO WARHEADS ARE U...! REPEAT THE...  
  
(FADES TO STATIC)  
  
NICHOLSON: WHERE'S THE REST?!  
  
TACTICAL: SIR, THE ENEMY FLEET IS JAMMING ALL THE FREQUENCIES. NOTHING'S GOING   
  
IN OR OUT!  
  
NICHOLSON: DAMMIT!  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE OBSERVATION LOUNGE.  
  
JANEWAY: REPEAT! THE WARHEADS ARE USELESS! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE. NO   
  
USE. THE LINE IS BLOCKED.  
  
MACGREGOR TAPS HIS COMM BADGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: MACGREGOR TO WARREN.  
  
WARREN(V.O): YES SIR?  
  
MACGREGOR: I WANT FULL WARP CAPABILITIES RESTORED IN THIRTY MINUTES! DO YOU   
  
HEAR ME?! WE'VE GOT A FIGHT TO GO TO!!  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE PERCEPHONIE AND THE REST OF THE FLEET ARE GREETED BY   
  
ANOTHER GALAXY CLASS SHIP.  
  
CUT TO: INT-GALAXY CLASS SHIP. CAPTION: "U.S.S SANTA MARIA, NCC-890753"   
  
ADMIRAL THOMSON IS SEATED IN THE COMMAND CHAIR.  
  
THOMSON: SANTA MARIA TO PERCEPHONIE.  
  
NICHOLSON(V.O): GO AHEAD SANTA MARIA.  
  
THOMSON: MY CREW HAS DETECTED THAT HALF OF THE ENEMY FLEET IS MOVING TOWARDS   
  
THE SUN. RECOMMEND THAT I TAKE FIFTEEN OF OURS TO INTERCEPT.  
  
NICHOLSON(V.O): I AGREE.  
  
CUT TO: INT-PERCEPHONIE BRIDGE.  
  
NICHOLSON: ATTACK WINGS ALPHA AND BETA, INTERCEPT ENEMY FLEET BEARING 371 MARK   
  
74.   
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. FIFTEEN SHIPS, AND THE SANTA MARIA PART FROM THE REST OF   
  
THE FLEET AND HEAD TO THE FAR SIDE OF THE PLANET. THE PERCEPHONIE AND THE   
  
OTHER FIFTEEN STAY BEHIND JUST IN TIME TO SEE ABOUT 500 ALIEN BIO-SHIPS   
  
CLOSING IN. 


	8. The Massacre

CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. MACGREGOR AND JANEWAY ENTER THE ROOM AS WARREN   
  
ENTERS VIA THE TURBOLIFT.  
  
WARREN: CAPTAIN, THE BEST THAT I CAN DO IS FORTY-FIVE MINUTES, MINIMUM.   
  
MACGREGOR: THANK YOU COMMANDER, GET ON IT.  
  
WARREN: RIGHT BOSS. (SIGNALS AN ENSIGN) PHILLIPS, I NEED A HAND.  
  
MACGREGOR(TO CHAVEZ): LIEUTENENT, I NEED STARFLEET RESTRICTED AUDIO SIGNAL   
  
00487 ON AUDIO.  
  
JANEWAY: WHAT ARE YOU DOING.  
  
MACGREGOR: THERE IS AN OLD PIRATE SUBSPACE RELAY STATION NEAR THAT SYSTEM THAT   
  
STARFLEET KEEPS IN ORDER FOR THESE TYPES OF EMERGENCIES, I'M TRYING TO ACEESS   
  
ITS PIRATE TRANSMISSION SCANNERS. DO IT LIEUTENENT.  
  
CHAVEZ: AYE SIR.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. AN OLER LOOKING, ALIEN, UNMMANED STATION POWERS UP.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE.  
  
CHAVEZ: DONE SIR.  
  
A LOUD SOUND OF STATIC FILLS THE AIR.  
  
CHAVEZ: I'LL CLEAN THAT UP.  
  
CHAVEZ WORKS SOME CONTROLS. THROUGH THE AUDIO CLUTTER, A HUMAN VOICE CAN BE   
  
HEARED.  
  
VOICE: HERE TH...CO... ALL UN... IRE!...  
  
CHAVEZ WORKS FURIOUSLY TO CLEAR THE STATIC. SHE SUCCEEDS. THE VOICE IS THAT OF   
  
ADMIRAL NICHOLSON.  
NICHOLSON(V.O): ALL UNITS, OPEN FIRE!!  
  
DEEP CONCERN WASHES OVER JANEWAY'S FACE.  
  
JANEWAY: OH GOD NO.  
  
CUT TO: INT-PERCEPHONIE BRIDGE.THE ROOM SHAKES VIOLENTLY. SPAKS AND SHRAPNAL   
  
FLY AS MONITERS EXPLODE. NICHOLSON IS IN A RAGE.  
  
NICHOLSON: ARE OUR FUCKING SHIELDS UP GODAMMIT?!!!  
  
TACTICAL: YES SIR, THEIR WEAPONS ARE TEARING RIGHT THROUGH THEM!!  
  
NICHOLSON: AND OUR WEAPONS?!  
  
THE ROOM SHAKES HARD AGAIN.  
  
TACTICAL: NO EFFECT!  
  
NICHOLSON LOOKS AT THE VIEWSCREEN. ON IT, A MASSIVE WAVE OF BIO-SHIPS SWARMING   
  
THEIR POSITION. THEY ALL FIRE AT ONCE AND THERE IS A BRIGHT FLASH.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE TOP OF THE PERCEPHONIE'S SAUCER EXPLODES WHEN THE   
  
BARRAGE OF ALIEN FIRE HITS IT. ON THE FEW UNDAMAGED SECTIONS, ESCAPE PODS ARE   
  
BEING LAUNCHED. HOWEVER, ALIEN FIRE IS PICKING OFF THE PODS ONE BY ONE AS THEY   
  
ESCAPE THE FLAMING SHIP. THE BIO-SHIPS LAUNCH ANOTHER WAVE OF FIRE, THIS TIME   
  
AT THE SHIP'S STARDRIVE SECTION. THE U.S.S PERCEPHONIE EXPLODES IN A GLOBE OF   
  
BLUE FLAMES. THE REST OF THE FLEET SUFFERS THE SAME FIREY END.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. EVERYONE CAN HEAR THE SCREAMS OF AGUISH AND   
  
FEAR AND ARE ANGRY AND FRIGHTEND AT THEIR INABILITY TO DO ANYTHING. AND   
  
SUDDENLY, ALL THE VOICES STOP. JANEWAY LOOKS TO MACGREGOR.  
  
JANEWAY: I'M GOING TO CONTACT STARFLEET COMMAND.  
  
MACGREGOR BARELY ACKNOWLEDGES HER AS SHE LEAVES.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE STARSHIP SANTA MARIA HAS SUFFERED SIGNIFICANT DAMAGE   
  
ALL OVER, BUT IS CONTINUING THE FIGHT ALONG WITH TWO COBRA CLASS SHIPS, ONE   
  
VIPER CLASS, AND FOUR SERPENT CLASS SHIPS, ALL OF WHOM ARE BADLY DAMAGED. THEY   
  
ARE BEGINNING TO SWARM AROUND THE SUPER SHIP. NONE OF THE SMALLER BIO-SHIPS   
  
ARE FIRING AT THE STARFLEET VESSELS.  
  
CUT TO: INT-SANTA MARIA BRIDGE. MEDICS ARE TREATING THE WOUNDED, OF WHICH   
  
THERE ARE MANY. PANELS ARE BLOWN OUT AND SINGED FROM SMALL FIRES THAT ARE   
  
GOING UNMONITERED. ADMIRAL THOMSON IS STANDING OVER THE OPS WOKSTATION AT THE   
  
FRONT OF THE BRIDGE. HE HAS A DEEP GASH ON HIS HEAD THAT IS BLEEDING DOWN HIS   
  
FACE. HE BEGINS TO WALK BACK TO THE CENTER OF THE BRIDGE.  
  
THOMSON: WHAT'S OUR STATUS?  
  
TACTICAL: HULL BREACHES ON DECKS 39 THROUGH 15 AND 13 THROUGH 4. SHEILDS ARE   
  
AT 84%. OR POWER RESERVES ARE MOSTLY DRAINED AND WE'RE CAPABLE OF DOING JUST   
  
FULL IMPULSE.  
  
THOMSON: ISSUE A GENERAL ORDER, ABANDON SHIP, INSTRUST THE REMAINDER OF THE   
  
TASK FORCE TO DO THE   
  
TACTICAL: AYE SIR.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. ALL THE SHIPS LAUNCH THEIR ESCAPE PODS AS THEY APPROACH THE   
  
SYSTEM'S STAR. SEVERAL BIO-SHIPS GO AFTER AND START DESTROYNG THE PODS. THEN   
  
ALL THE BIO-SHIPS FLY OFF AND GO TO WARP.  
  
CUT TO: INT-SANTA MARIA BRIDGE. ONLY THOMSON OPS AND TACTICAL REMAIN. THE   
  
CARPETS ARE STAINED WITH THE BLOOD OF THE WOUNDED. THOMSON LOOKS AT THE   
  
VIEWSCREEN AND IS PERPLEXED BY THE ALIENS' GROUP BEHAVIOUR.  
  
TACTICAL: ADMIRAL, I'M SHOWING A MASSIVE SPIKE IN THE SUPER-SHIP'S POWER   
  
OUTPUT.  
  
THOMSON: ANALYSIS.  
  
TACTICAL: THEY'RE POWERING UP A REALLY REALLY BIG GUN.  
  
THOMSON:(TO HIMSELF)OH SHIT. (OUT LOUD) CONTACT THE OTHERS! TELL EM' TO BUG   
  
OUT!!  
  
TACTICAL: AYE...  
  
SHE IS CUT OFF BY A SUDDEN AND VIOLENT SHAKE OF THE SHIP.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE SUPER-SHIP HAS FIRED DIRECTLY AT THE STAR'S SURFACE.   
  
THE STAR BEGINS TO COLLAPSE. THE STARFLEET SHIPS BEGIN TO MOVE OFF BUT ARE TOO   
  
SLOW. THE STAR QUICKY IMPLODES, SENDING A TRANSLUCENT ORANGE WALL OF ENERGY   
  
OUTWARDS. THE STARFLEET SHIPS ARE CAUGHT IN THE WAVE AND ARE VAPOURIZED. AFTER   
  
THE WAVE PASSES, ALL THAT IS LEFT OF THE STAR IS A SMOLDERING BLACK CINDER.   
  
THE SUPER BIO-SHIP MOVES AWAY UNSCATHED BY WHAT IT HAS DONE. IT QUICKLY JUMPS   
  
TO WARP, LOOKING FOR THE NEXT TARGET. 


	9. Presidential Address

CROSS FADE TO: EXT-PARIS, EARTH, DAY, THE UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS'   
  
PRESIDENT'S OFFICES.   
  
CUT TO: INT, A LARGE MEETING ROOM.THE ROOM IS FILLED WITH OCCUPIED SEATS. MANY   
  
ALIENS, VULCANS, BOLIANS, TELLERITES, AND HUMANS BOTH STARFLEET AND NOT ARE   
  
BUSY TALKING TO EACHOTHER ABOUT VARIOUS THINGS, MOSTLY ABOUT WHY THEY HAVE   
  
BEEN CALLED HERE. AT THE OTHER END OF THE ROOM IS A PODIUM WITH THE EMBLEM OF   
  
THE UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS HANGING OVERHEAD. ON THE WALL BELOW THE   
  
EMBLEM ARE A PAIR OF SEMI-TRANSPARENT DOORS. THESE DOORS OPEN. EVERYONE IN THE   
  
ROOM SLOWLY GO SILENT. THROUGH THE DOORS COME TWO STARFLEET CAPTAINS AND A ONE   
  
STAR ADMIRAL. THE CAPTAINS SIT ON SEATS NEXT TO THE PODIUM. THE ADMIRAL STANDS   
  
IN FRONT.  
  
ADMIRAL: LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND HONOURED DIGNITARIES, THE PRESIDENT OF THE   
  
UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS.  
  
THE ADMIRAL SITS. THE DOORS OPEN AGAIN. THIS TIME, TWO ARMED STARFLEET   
  
SECURITY OFFICERS ENTER. THEY ARE FOLLOWED BY A TALL, AFRICAN AMERICAN WOMAN   
  
IN A NAVY BLUE SUIT. SHE IS FOLLOWED BY TWO MORE ARMED SECURITY OFFICERS. THE   
  
SECURITY OFFICERS TAKE UP PLACES BELOW THE LEVEL UPON WHICH THE PODIUM IS   
  
SITUATED. THE PRESIDENT APPROACHES THE PODIUM.  
  
PRESIDENT: PLEASE SIT DOWN EVERYONE.  
  
EVERYONE SITS.  
  
PRESIDENT: I HAVE CALLED YOU ALL HERE TO DISCUSS A RATHER UNNERVING   
  
TRANSMISSION I RECIVED FROM STARFLEET COMMAND FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO.  
  
THE MESSAGE TELLS OF A SECRET STARFLEET PROGRAM THAT CALLED FOR THE   
  
CONSTUCTION OF MANY NEW STARSHIPS. THE PROJECT WAS HEADED BY ADMIRALS   
  
NICHOLSON , THOMSON AND JANEWAY. THE PLAN WAS TO USE THIS FLEET IS THE EVENT   
  
OF AN ATTACK ON THE FEDERATION BY A RACE OF BEINGS ADMIRAL JANEWAY ENCOUNTERED   
  
IN THE DELTA QUADRENT KNOWN ONLY AS SPECIES 8472. THE PROJECT WAS NOT FORMALLY   
  
PURSUED BECAUSE STARFLEET FELT THAT THE POSSIBLITY OF SUCH AN ATTACK WAS TOO   
  
LOW. THE PROJECT, HOWEVER, INFORMALLY PURSUED. THE VESSELS WERE BUILT AND   
  
FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO IRECIVED A TRANSMISSION STATING THAT THE ENTIRE FLEET WAS   
  
ANNIHILATED BY THE VERY ENEMY IT SOUGHT TO DEFEND US AGAINST. PEOPLE, THE   
  
UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS EXISTS NOW IN A STATE OF WAR.  
  
THERE IS A GENERAL UPROAR FROM THE ASSEMBLY.  
  
PRESIDENT: PEOPLE, PLEASE. I UNDERSTAND AND SENSE ALL YOUR ANXIETY, FEAR AND   
  
ANGER. WE CANNOT ALLOW THESE FEELINGS TO DETER US FROM OUR COMMITMENT TO   
  
SURVIVAL. I HAVE PERSONALLY CONVINCED OUR ALLYS, THE KLINGONS AND ROMULANS TO   
  
ASSIST US IN THE IMPENDING CRISIS. OUR SURVIVAL IS THEIR SURVIVAL. THE ENEMY   
  
WE NOW FACE CARES NOT ABOUT CONQUEST OR ANYTHING OF THAT NATURE. OUR ENEMY   
  
DESIRES BUT ONE THING, TOTAL ANHIALATION OF EVERY RACE IN THIS UNIVERSE.  
  
AGAIN, AN UPROAR, BUT MORE FEAR THIS TIME. THE DOORS BEHIND THE PRESIDENT   
  
OPEN.  
  
PRESIDENT: READY YOUR FLEETS. THAT IS ALL.  
  
SHE LEAVES.  
  
CUT TO: INT-PRESIDENT'S OFFICE. THERE ARE LARGE BAY WINDOWS ON THE FAR SIDE OF   
  
THE ROOM WITH A LARGE DESK IN FRONT. THE CARPETS ARE RED WITH THE EMBLEM OF   
  
THE UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS IN THE MIDDLE. SURROUNDING THE EMBLEM ARE   
  
FIVE RED COUCHES THAT FACE INTO THE PRESIDENT'S DESK. AROUND THE OPPOSITE WALL   
  
ARE TEN HOLO PROJECTORS. THE PRESIDENT ENTERS THE ROOM BETWEEN THE TWO SETS OF   
  
FIVE PROJECTORS. SHE TURNS AND STANDS FACING THE LEFT GROUP OF PROJECTORS.   
  
SEVERAL ADMIRALS AND ADVISORS IN CIVILIAN ATTIRE ENTER THE ROOM.  
  
PRESIDENT: ALRIGHT, BRING EM' BACK.  
  
TWO OF THE PROJECTORS ACTIVATE. THE IMAGES OF A KLINGON AND A ROMULAN APPEAR   
  
AS CLEARLY AS THOUGH THEY WERE IN THE ROOM. THE KLINGON IS WEARING A   
  
CHANCELLOR'S ROBE AND THE ROMULAN IS WEARING A PREATOR'S ROBE.  
  
PRESIDENT: CHANCELLOR DUR'PEK, PREATOR STALOAN. WERE READY. 


	10. Off To War

CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE ENTERPRISE GLIDES PAST ON IMPULSE. IT IS FOLLOWED BY   
  
ONE SOVREIGN CLASS SHIP AND TWO WARBIRDS DECLOAK ON EITHER OF THE ENTERPRISE'S   
  
SIDES.  
  
MACGREGOR (V.O): CAPTAIN'S LOG, SUPPLEMENTAL. THE REPAIRS TO THE ENTERPRISE   
  
ARE PROCEEDING MORE RAPIDLY AND SMOOTHLY WITH THE ARRIVAL AND ASSISTANCE OF   
  
TWO ROMULAN WARBIRDS AND THE STASHIP JOHNATHAN ARCHER, WHICH ADMIRAL JANEWAY   
  
IS PREPARING TO TAKE COMMAND OF. THE CREW HAS A NEW RESOLVE THAT I HAVEN'T   
  
SEEN SINCE MY DAYS ON VOYAGER. AND LIKE A THOUSAND OTHER COMMANDERS ON A   
  
THOUSAND OTHER BATTLEFIELDS, I TOO WAIT FOR THE DAWN.  
  
CUT TO: MACGREGOR AND JANEWAY WALKING DOWN A CORRIDOR. A LINE OF SECURITY   
  
OFFICERS PASS THEM AND MACGREGOR SAYS A FEW WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT TO THEM   
  
BEFORE RETURNING TO TALK WITH JANEWAY.  
  
JANEWAY: HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU WHAT A FINE COMMANDING OFFICER YOU ARE CAPTAIN?  
  
MACGREGOR: THANK YOU ADMIRAL. I LEARNED FROM THE BEST.  
  
JANEWAY: WHAT FLEET WILL THE ENTERPRISE LEAD?  
  
MACGREGOR: THIRTEENTH.  
  
JANEWAY: LUCKY YOU.  
  
MACGREGOR: I DON'T BELIVE IN LUCK. I BELIVE IN ABILITY, FAITH, AND, SIMPLY   
  
PUT, JUST WANTING IT MORE.  
  
JANEWAY: FAITH IN WHAT?  
  
MACGREGOR: FAITH IN ONE'S CREW, FAITH IN ONE'S SHIP. BUT MOSTLY, FAITH IN   
  
ONE'S ORIGINS.  
  
JANEWAY: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?  
  
MACGREGOR:IN OUR CASE, IN ONE'S HUMANITY, OUR UNCANNY ABILITY TO RESIST.  
  
MACGREGOR AND JANEWAY ENTER A TRANSPORTER ROOM. JANEWAY STEPS ON TO THE PAD.  
  
JANEWAY: WELL, I STILL DON'T GET IT. BUT I HOPE IT WORKS FOR YOU.  
  
MACGREGOR: HOW ABOUT FAITH IN HOPE.  
  
JANEWAY: I THINK I GET IT.  
  
MACGREGOR: I HOPE SO.  
  
MACGREGOR TURNS TO THE TRANSPORT OPERATOR.  
  
MACGREGOR: ENERGIZE.  
  
JANEWAY BEAMS AWAY. MACGREGOR LEAVES.  
  
CUT TO: INT-SICKBAY. FIVE OF THE FIFTEEN BIO-BEDS ARE OCCUPIED BY COMATOSE   
  
PATIENTS, INCLUDING DR.TROUSE. MACGREGOR ENTERS. HE SPOTS TROUSE AND WALKS   
  
BRISKLY TOWARDS HER BUT HE NEARLY RUNS INTO A WOMAN IN A DOCTOR'S UNIFORM WITH   
  
HER RED HAIR DONE TIGHT IN A BUN.  
  
MACGREGOR: ARE YOU THE E.M.H?  
  
E.M.H: I AM.  
  
MACGREGOR: HOW'S DY... DR.TROUSE?  
  
THE E.M.H WALKS OVER TO TROUSE.  
  
E.M.H: NO CHANGE SIR.  
  
MACGREGOR LOOKS AT TROUSE MOUNINGLY.  
  
MACGREGOR: MY I HAVE A MOMENT ALONE PLEASE DOCTOR?  
  
E.M.H: BY ALL MEANS. AND THANK YOU FOR REFERRING TO ME AS "DOCTOR". YOU'RE THE   
  
ONLY PERSON WHO DOESN'T TREAT ME LIKE A TRICORDER.  
  
MACGREGOR: PLEASE?  
  
E.M.H: OF COURSE.  
  
SHE LEAVES HIM WITH TROUSE. MACGREGOR LEANS IN AND TAKES HER HAND.  
  
MACGREGOR: GOD I WISH YOU WERE HERE TO TELL ME HOW THE HELL I'M GONNA PULL   
  
THIS STUNT OFF. YOU ALWAYS KNEW THE RIGHT WORDS, PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU   
  
LITERALLY KNEW MY EVERY THOUGHT. DYA, I MAKE THIS PLEDGE TO YOU AND THE REST   
  
OF THE ALPHA QUADRENT; I SWEAR ON MY LIFE, WE WILL WIN.  
  
CUT TO-INT ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. MACGREGOR ENTERS VIA TURBOLIFT. THE ALERT LIGHTS   
  
ARE STILL FLASHING BUT THE NORMAL WORKING LIGHTS HAVE BEEN RESTORED. SOME   
  
BULKHEAD HAVE BEEN CHARRED FROM FIRES. MOST OF THE MONITERS IN THE ROOM ARE ON   
  
LINE BUT SOME ARE STILL SMASHED OR FLICKERING OR DARK. MACGREGOR WALKS TO HIS   
  
SEAT AND STANDS IN FRONT OF IT AND LOOKS TO FAWKES WHO IS WORKING WITH AN   
  
ENSIGN AT THE TACTICAL DRONE CONTROL STATION.  
  
MACGREGOR: LIEUTENENT FAWKES, WHAT'S OUR REPAIR STATUS.  
  
FAWKES: WELL, EXCEPT FOR WARP ENGINES, ALL MAIN SYSTEMS ARE BACK ON LINE, AND   
  
ALL HULL BREACHES HAVE BEEN TEMPOARALY SEALED.   
  
MACGREGOR: THANK YOU LIEUTENENT.  
  
MACGREGOR SITS IN HIS SEAT. MACGREGOR PRESSES A BUTTON ON HIS ARMREST.  
  
MACGREGOR: COMMANDER WARREN, HOW'S EVERYTHING ON YOUR END?  
  
WARREN(V.O): TERRIFIC BOSS. WE'RE ABOUT TO BRING THE WARP DRIVE BACK ONLINE.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE ENGINERRING. ON ONE OF THE UPPER LEVELS, CREWMEN ARE   
  
REPAIRING THE HOLE THE ALIEN MADE. MANY SPARKS ARE FLYING OFF THEIR WORK. ON   
  
THE MAIN LEVEL, WARREN IS STANDING AT A WORKSTATION DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF THE   
  
CORE. THERE ARE ENGINEERING OFFICERS FLANKING HIM AS WELL. WARREN LOOKS TO THE   
  
YOUNG FEMALE ENSIGN TO HIS RIGHT.  
  
WARREN: ENSIGN, BRING THE ANTI-MATTER INJECTORS ONLINE ON MY MARK.  
  
ENSIGN: AYE SIR.  
  
WARREN LOOKS TO THE YOUNG VULCAN MALE ENSIGN TO HIS LEFT.  
  
WARREN: AND I WANT YOU TO BRING THE DEUTIRIUM INJECTORS ONLINE ON MY COMMAND.  
  
ENSIGN: AYE.  
  
WARREN: ALRIGHT CAPTAIN, I'M RE-INITIALIZING THE CORE AS WE SPEAK.  
  
MACGREGOR(V.O): THANK YOU, KEEP ME ABREST.  
  
WARREN: WILL DO. ALRIGHT, CORE HAS BEEN RE-INITIALIZED, ENSIGNS, MARK.  
  
BOTH ENSIGNS ACTIVATE SEVERAL CONTROLS ON THEIR STATIONS.  
  
ENSIGN(MALE): COMMENCING DEUTIRIUM INJECTION.  
  
ENSIGN(FEMALE): COMMENCING ANTI-MATTER INJECTION.  
  
WARREN: CORE'S STABLE. MATERIEL PULSES SHOULD HIT DILYTHIUM...  
  
AT THAT MOMENT, THE CORE BEGINS TO FUNCTION AS IT NORMALLY SHOULD.  
  
WARREN:...NOW.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIGE. MACGREGOR SMILES.  
  
MACGREGOR: GOOD WORK DAMIAN.  
  
WARREN(V.O): THANKS BOSS.  
  
THE VIEWSCREEN ACTIVATES AND JANEWAY'S FACE APPEARS. THE IMAGE AND AUDIO IS   
  
SLIGHTLY DISTORTED.  
  
JANEWAY: I TAKE IT YOU'RE READY TO GO NOW?  
  
MACGREGOR: CERTAINLY AM ADMIRAL.  
  
JANEWAY: GOOD.  
  
CUT TO: INT-U.S.S JOHNATHAN ARCHER, BRIDGE, A TYPICAL SOVREIGN CLASS BRIGE   
  
STRUCTURE. JANEWAY IS STANDING IN FRONT OF THE CAPTAIN'S CHAIR, THE FLANKING   
  
CHAIRS ARE EMPTY. SHE ACTIVATES A CONTROL ON THE ARM OF HER CHAIR.  
  
JANEWAY: JANEWAY TO ALL HANDS,  
  
SHE LOOKS TO THE TACTICAL OFFICER.  
  
JANEWAY: OPEN A CHANNEL TO THE ROMULANS AND KLINGONS.  
  
THE TACTICAL OFFICER WORKS HIS CONTROLS.  
  
TACTICAL OFFICER: CHANNEL OPEN ADMIRAL.  
  
JANEWAY: AND TO OUR ALLYS.  
  
THE FOLLOWING SPEECH IS JUXAPOSED WITH IMAGES OF THE FEDERATION CREWS OF THE   
  
ENTERPRISE, JOHNATHAN ARCHER AND THE BRIGES ON THE ROMULAN AND KLINGON   
  
VESSELS.  
  
JANEWAY: IN A FEW HOURS, WE WILL BECOME ENGAGED IN THE LARGEST BATTLE IN THE   
  
HISTORY OF OUR CONJOINED EMPIRES. THE OUTCOME OF THIS EVENT WILL EITHER SECURE   
  
A PROSPEROUS FUTURE, OR TOTAL ANNIHILATION OF EVERY SINGLE HUMAN, VULCAN,   
  
KLINGON, ROMULAN, BOLIAN, FERENGI, THOLIAN, EVERYONE. THIS IS A CONFLICT THAT   
  
WE CANNOT, NOR WILL NOT LOSE.   
  
CUT TO: INT-JONATHAN ARCHER, JANEWAY SITS IN HER SEAT.  
  
JANEWAY: WE'RE GOING TO WAR.  
  
SHE LOOKS TO HER TACTICAL OFFICER.  
  
JANEWAY: CLOSE THE CHANNEL TO THE OTHER VESSELS.   
  
SHE PUSHES A BUTTON ON HER ARMREST.  
  
JANEWAY: RED ALERT, ALL HANDS...  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE. MACGREGOR IS SITTING IN HIS SEAT. THE ALERT KLAXONS   
  
SOUND OFF AGAIN.  
  
MACGREGOR: BATTLE STATIONS.  
  
CUT TO: INT-KLINGON BRIDGE. THERE ARE KLINGON WARRIORS MOVING ABOUT, SLAPPING   
  
EACH OTHER ON THE BACKS. THE CAPTAIN IS IN HIS SEAT AND THE KLINGON CHANCELLOR   
  
IS ON A LARGER SEAT ABOVE THE CAPTAIN. THE ATMOSPHERE INSIDE THIS ROOM IS ONE   
  
OF EAGER ANTICIPATION AND JOYOUS REVELRY.  
  
DUR'PEK: HELM! SET COURSE FOR SECTOR 001!  
  
CUT TO: INT-ROMULAN WARBIRD BRIDGE. THE COMMANDER IS PACING BEHIND THE HELM.   
  
THE ATMOSPHERE IN THE ROOM IS ONE OF COLD, CALCUATING BUSINESS.  
  
ROMULAN COMMANDER: MAXIMUM WARP HELM, EN...  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. MACGREGOR IS STILL SITTING IN HIS SEAT.  
  
MACGREGOR: ...GAGE.  
  
CUT TO: CHAVEZ WORKING THE CONTROLS.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. ALL OF THE SHIPS MOVE OFF. THEIR WARP ENGINES POWER UP AND   
  
THEY FLY OFF INTO WARP SPEED, CROSSING THE THRESHOLD AT VARYING TIMES.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE SICKBAY, LOOKING STRAIGHT DOWN AT TROUSE. ECHOS OF   
  
JANEWAY'S SPEECH CAN BE HEARED AS WELL AS THE LAST FEW THINGS MACGREGOR SAID   
  
TO HER. AS THIS THESE VOICES ARE HEARED, THE CAMERA GETS CLOSER AND CLOSER TO   
  
HER EYES. THE CAMERA MOVES FORWARD SUDDENLY AND QUCKLY INTO HER HEAD. VOICES   
  
OF VARIOUS PEOPLE SAYING MANY MANY DIFFERENT THINGS AT ONCE CAN BE HEARD. THE   
  
VOICES NEVER CEASE AS THEY GET LOUDER AND LOUDER. THE CAMERA MOVES QUICKLY   
  
THROUGH HER BRAINS AND FLIES OUT, THROUGH HER SKULL, THROUGH THE BULKHEADS OUT   
  
INTO SPACE. BY NOW THE VOICES ARE SCREAMING. THE CAMERA FLIES THOUGH WARP   
  
SPACE. AFTER ABOUT FIVE SECONDS, THE CAMERA ENTERS THE ALIEN FLEET. THE VOICES   
  
CALM DOWN AND USELESS INFORMATION IS BEING REPLACED BY INFORMATION ABOUT   
  
SHEILD MODULATIONS, WEAPONS STATUS, CREW COMPIMENTS, SHIP CLASSES. ALL THIS IS   
  
HEARED THROUGH HUMANS, KLINGON, FERENGI, ROMULAN ETC... VOICES. THE CAMERA   
  
MOVES INTO THE SUPER-SHIP. THE VOICES BECOME MORE ORDERED AND CALM. THE CAMERA   
  
MOVES THROUGH THE SHIP SO FAST ONE CANNOT REALLY SEE ITS INTERNAL STRUCTURE.   
  
THE VOICES MELD INTO ONE, CALM, ALIEN VOICE THAT ONE CANNOT TELL IF IT IS MALE   
  
OR FEMALE. THE CAMERA ENTERS A LARGE STRUCTURE INSIDE OF WHICH ARE A SERIES OF   
  
TENDRILS THAT ARE PULSATING WITH ENERGY. THE TENDRILS ARE ATTACHED TO A   
  
MASSIVE ALIEN BEING. THE ALIEN VOICE FADES. THE LIGHING IN THE CHAMBER IS   
  
POOR. ONE CANNOT REALLY SEE THE ALIEN BEING, ONLY ITS SIZE IS DEFINITIVE. THE   
  
CAMERA CLOSES IN ON THE BEING'S FACE. ITS EYES FLSH OPEN. THEY ARE A VIVID,   
  
ORANGE COLOUR THAT SILHOUETTES THE BEING'S ODDLY SHAPED PUPILS. THE ALIEN   
  
VOICE IS HEARED AGAIN.  
  
ALIEN: THE WEAK WILL PERISH. 


	11. Failure Is Not An Option

CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE ALIEN FLEET DROPS OUT OF WARP.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE, THE JUGGERNAUT YARDS ORBITING CHARON (PLUTO'S MOON).   
  
SHUTTLES, RUNABOUTS, SMALL STARSHIPS ARE FLYING TOWARDS EARTH AS FAST AS THEY   
  
CAN. ESCAPE PODS ARE BEING LAUNCHED FROM THE SPACE STATION ORBITING PLUTO.  
  
CUT TO: INT-JUGGERNAUT LOADING STATION. STARFLEET AND CIVILIAN PERSONELLE ARE   
  
RUSHING IN A TOTAL PANIC TO THE ESCAPE PODS AND STARSHIPS. CAPTAIN BURKE IS   
  
RUNNING ALONG THE PROMINADE WITH THREE SECURITY OFFICERS. BURKE STOPS AND   
  
FACES THE SECURITY OFFICERS.  
  
BURKE: RENYOLDS I WANT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE OFF THE STATION IS TEN MINUTES. AND   
  
KEEP EVERYONE CALM!  
  
RENYONLDS: AYE SIR!  
  
THE YOUNG LIEUTENENT AND THE OTHER TWO RUN OFF LEAVING BURKE IN THE MIDDLE OF   
  
THIS PANDIMONIUM.  
  
WOMAN'S VOICE(V.O): OPS TO CAPTAIN BURKE.  
  
BURKE: BURKE HERE ENSIGN LEE!  
  
LEE(V.O): YOU'D BETTER GET UP HERE.  
  
BURKE: ON MY WAY.  
  
CUT TO: INT-STATION CONTROL ROOM. STARFLEET OFFICERS ARE SCRAMBLING FRANTICLLY   
  
TO CONTEND WITH THE EVACUATION. THE ROOM ITSELF IS BUILT ON TWO DISTINCT   
  
LEVELS. THE UPPER LEVEL CONTAINING MOSTLY SIT DOWN WORKSTATIONS AND THE LOWAR   
  
LEVEL CONTAING MOSTLY SIT DOWN WORKSTATIONS ENCIRCLING A LARGE "POOLTABLE"   
  
DISPLAY. THE CEILING IS MOSTLY A TRANSPARENT DOME THROUGH WHICH ONE CAN SEE   
  
PLUTO. ALSO, THERE IS A HUGE VIEWSCEEN AT THE FRONT OF THE ROOM. BURKE ENTERS   
  
THE ROOM ON THE TOP LEVEL THROUGH A TURBOLIFT DOOR PERPENDICULAR TO THE MAIN   
  
VIEWSCREEN. HE WALKS BRISKLY TO THE EDGE OF THE UPPER LEVEL.  
  
BURKE: REPORT.  
  
LEE COMES UP BESIDE BURKE FROM THE LOWER LEVEL.  
  
LEE: CAPTAIN. THE ALIEN FLEET HAS DROPPED OUT OF WARP.  
  
BURKE: WHERE?  
  
LEE: JUST WITHIN SENSOR RANGE ON OUR SIDE OF THE COMET FIELD.  
  
BURKE: STATUS ON DEFENCE SYSTEMS?  
  
LEE CHECKS A NEARBY CONSOLE.  
  
LEE: SHEILDS AT FULL, WEAPONS STANDING BY. U.S.S HARRIS, BELAROPHON AND   
  
TECUMSEH ARE ALL STANDING BY.  
  
AN ENSIGN FROM BELOW SPEAKS UP.  
  
ENSIGN: SIR! THE JUGGERNAUT YARDS ARE UNDER ATTACK!  
  
BURKE: WE'VE GOT ABOUT TWO MINUTES.  
  
HE TAPS HIS COMM BADGE.  
  
BURKE: RENYOLDS, WHAT'S THE STATUS OF THE EVACUATION?!  
  
RENYOLDS(V.O): JUST LAUNCHING THE LAST SHUTTLES SIR.  
  
BURKE: LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU'RE DONE. BURKE OUT.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE JUGGERNAUT YARDS ARE NOW IN LARGE, FIREY, PIECES SOME   
  
OF WHICH ARE FALLING DOWN TO CHARON. THE ALIEN SHIPS ARE SWARMING AROUND THE   
  
DEBRIS, STILL FIREING AT THE LARGEST OF THE FRAGMENTS AND ANY ESCAPE PODS.  
  
CUT TO: INT-STATION CONTROL ROOM. THE VIEWSCREEN IS SHOWING THE FIREY   
  
DESTRUCTION THE ALIENS HAVE CAUSED. BURKE IS CRESTFALLEN AND RED WITH RAGE.  
  
BURKE: FUCK!!!  
  
RENYOLDS(V.O): SIR, EVERYONE'S OFF!  
  
BURKE: GREAT, NOW GET YOU AND YOUR TEAM OFF AND GO TO THE U.S.S FRANKLIN,   
  
THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY TO EARTH. BURKE OUT.  
  
THE VIEWSCREEN IS SHOWING THE ALIEN FLEET MASSING TOWARDS THE STATION. THROUGH   
  
THE WAVES OF SHIPS, ONE CAN SEE THE VIOLENT END OF THE JUGGERNAUT YARDS AND   
  
THE SUPER BIO-SHIP. THE ENSIGN FROM BELOW SPEAKS AGAIN.  
  
ENSIGN: CAPTAIN, THEY'RE IN RANGE.  
  
BURKE: ALL HANDS BRACE!!  
  
THE WHOLE ROOM SHUDDERS VIOLENTLY AND EVERYONE IS THROWN OFF THEIR FEET.   
  
SPARKS FLY AND THE LIGHTS FLICKER. THROUGH THE TRANSPARENT DOME ONE CAN SEE   
  
THE ALIEN FLEET FLYING OVERHEAD.  
  
CUT TO:EXT-SPACE. THE STATION HAS SEVERAL LARGE HULL BREACHES ALREADY AND THE   
  
THREE STARSHIPS WHO WERE GOING TO DEFEND THE STATION HAVE BEEN DESTROYED. IN   
  
THE DISTANCE, HOWEVER, THE FRANKLIN IS GOING TO WARP IN THE DIRECTION OF   
  
EARTH.  
  
CUT TO: INT-STATION CONTROL ROOM. BURKE TRIES TO STAND BUT IS THROWN OFF HIS   
  
FEET BY ANOTHER BLAST. HE ROLLS ON TO HIS BACK AND LOOKS UP AT THE DOME. THE   
  
STARS HAVE BEGUN TO SPIN AND PLUTO GOES IN AND OUT OF SIGHT, THE STATION IS   
  
SPINNING OUT OF CONTROL. HIS EYES WIDEN AS A BIO-SHIP FLIES RIGHT FOR HIM. IN   
  
A LAST ATTEMT AT CONTEMPT, HE GIVES THE SHIP THE FINGER. THEN THE ROOM   
  
EXPLODES AROUND HIM.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE STATION'S TOP 1/4 EXPLODES, FOLLOWED BY THE REST OF IT.   
  
MOST OF THE DEBRIS IS ABOUT THE SIZE OF A LARGE SHUTTLE. THE ALIEN FLEET   
  
SLOWLY CONTINUES INTO THE SYSTEM.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. MACGREGOR IS SITTING SOLOMLY IN HIS CHAIR   
  
STARING AT THE WARPED STARFIELD ON THE VIEWSCREEN. CHAVEZ'S CONTROLS BEGIN TO   
  
BEEP.  
  
CHAVEZ: SIR, I'M RECIVING A GENERAL DISTRESS CALL FROM THE U.S.S FRANKLIN.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHERE ARE THEY?  
  
CHAVEZ: HALFWAY TO EARTH, TRAVELLING AT WARP ONE. SIR, THEY'RE IN SECTOR 001.  
  
MACGREGOR: ARE THEY NUTS, LET'S HEAR IT.  
  
(MALE V.O): THIS IS THE FEDERATION STARSHIP FRANKLIN. AN ALIEN FLEET WITH   
  
EXTREMLY HOSTILE INTENTIONS IS MOVING TOWARDS THE PLANET EARTH. THE FLEET HAS   
  
JUST DESTROYED THE SATURN RESEARCH FACILITY AND THE JUGGERNAUT YARDS. THEY ARE   
  
CURRENTLY ON COURSE FOR THE JUPITER ST...(CUTS TO STATIC)  
  
EVERYONE ON THE BRIDGE NOW WEARING EXPRESSIONS OF DEEP CONCERN. MACGREGOR   
  
LOOKS TO TOBAL.  
  
MACGREGOR: E.T.A ON EARTH?  
  
TOBAL: TEN MINUTES SIR.  
  
MACGREGOR: LIEUTENENT FAWKES, STATUS?  
  
FAWKES: EVERYTHING'S NOMINAL.  
  
MACGREGOR PRESSES A BUTTON ON HIS ARMREST.  
  
MACGREGOR: ALL HANDS, THIS IS THE CAPTAIN. WE WILL BE ENGAGING THE ENEMY IN   
  
APPROXIMATELY TEN MINUTES, REPEAT, TEN MINUTES. MACGREGOR OUT.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE, EARTH'S ORBIT. THE ENTIRE EASTERN HEMISPHERE IS SURROUNDED   
  
BY VESSELS FROM ALL ALPHA AND BETA QUADRET POWERS, KLINGONS, ROMULANS,   
  
STARFLEET, CARDASSIANS, BREEN. EVEN BAJORANS, FERENGI AND SOME THOLIANS.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE, MOON'S ORBIT. FIVE WARP THRESHOLD FLASHES APPEAR AND THE   
  
TWO WARBIRDS, THE MARTOK, THE JOHNATHAN ARCHER AND THE ENTERPRISE DISENGAGE   
  
FROM WARP. THEY QUICKLY MOVE TOWARDS THE FLEET SURROUNDING EARTH.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE, EARTH'S ORBIT. THE FIVE SHIPS ASSERT THEMSELVES INTO   
  
POSITION. THE OTHER VESSELS BEGIN TO FORM DELTA SHAPED FORMATIONS.  
  
IN FRONT OF THE FLEET, TWO MORE SHIPS DECLOAK. ONE MASSIVE KLINGON WARSHIP AND   
  
ONE POWERFUL LOOKING ROMULAN WARSHIP. THEY TAKE UP POSITIONS AT THE HEATS OF   
  
THE DELTA WAVES THAT ARE COMPRISED MOSTLY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE RACE'S VESSELS.  
  
CUT TO: INT-STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS,WAR ROOM, NIGHT. THE ROOM IS MOSTLY DARKEND   
  
EXCEPT FOR THE MANY WORKSTATIONS, VIEWSCREENS AND ALERT LIGHTS. IN THE MIDDLE   
  
OF THE ROOM IS A LARGE TACTICAL DISPLAY OF THE SOL SYSTEM. THROUGH A PAIR OF   
  
DOORS AT THE BACK OF THE ROOM ENTERS THE PRESIDENT OF THE FEDERATION. SHE IS   
  
ESCORTED BY SEVERAL STARFLEET SECURITY PERSONELLE AND CIVILIAN AIDS. A   
  
STARFLEET ADMIRAL WHO WAS WORKING WITH A LIEUTENENT AT THE OTHER END OF THE   
  
ROOM COMES OVER TO GREET THE PRESIDENT. THE ADMIRAL REACHES THE PRESIDENT AND   
  
THEY SHAKE HANDS.  
  
PRESIDENT: ADMIRAL BEAUCHAMP.  
  
BEAUCHAMP: MADAM PRESIDENT.  
  
THEY MOVE TO THE TACTICAL DISPLAY.  
  
PRESIDENT: SO HOW ARE WE DOING?  
  
BEAUCHAMP: WE'VE ASSEMBLED ANYONE WHO VOLUNTEERED INTO FIFTY-SEVEN ATTACK   
  
WINGS.  
  
PRESIDENT: HOW MANY ARE FEDERATION?  
  
BEAUCHAMP: TWENTY-ONE.  
  
PRESIDENT: WHAT'S THEIR TACTICAL STATUS?  
  
BEAUCHAMP: THEY'RE READY FOR ACTION.  
  
PRESIDENT: GOOD. ADMIRAL, COULD YOU PUT ME IN SIMULTANEOUS AUDIO CONTACT WITH   
  
EACH VESSEL?  
  
BEAUCHAMP: CERTAINLY CAN MADAM PRESIDENT.  
  
HE GOES OVER TO A WORKSTATION SEATED AT WHICH IS A YOUNG FERENGI ENSIGN. HE   
  
SPEAKS WITH HIM BREIFLY, THEN GOES BACK TO THE PRESIDENT.  
  
BEAUCHAMP: ALRIGHT, YOU'RE ON.  
  
THE FOLLOWING IS TO BE JUXAPOSED WITH IMAGES OF THE FLEET AND THEIR CREWS.  
  
PRESIDENT: THIS IS THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS. WE ALL   
  
KNOW WHY WE ARE HERE TODAY, TO DECIDE THE FATE OF THE GALAXY. WE ARE HERE TO   
  
PUT AN END TO THIS ALIEN THREAT. WE ARE HERE TO WIN THE DAY. WE HAVE NO CHOICE   
  
BUT TO EMERGE VICTORIOUS FROM THIS CONFLICT. THERE IS NO OTHER OPTION.   
  
FAILURE MUST NOT EVEN BE CONSIDERED TODAY. TODAY IS THE DAY FORMER ENEMIES   
  
STAND UNITED AGAINST A MERCILESS FOE. TODAY, TOGETHER, WE WILL EXERCISE OUR   
  
RIGHT TO CONTINUE TO EXIST FOR THOUSANDS UPON THOUSANDS OF YEARS TO COME. IF   
  
ONE HAS NOT COME HERE TODAY TO FIGHT, ONE HAS COME HERE TODAY TO BE PROTECTED   
  
BY OUR BRAVE WARRIORS IN THE HEAVENS ABOVE. REMEMBER THESE WORDS BRAVE SOULS,   
  
FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION!  
  
THE CREWS OF THE FLEET BREAK OUT INTO GREAT APPLAUSE AS DO THE PEOPLE IN THE   
  
WAR ROOM. THE PRESIDENT SMILES.  
  
PRESIDENT: LET'S DO IT!   
  
SHE TURNS TO BEAUCHAMP.  
  
PRESIDENT: CLOSE THE CHANNEL.  
  
THE ENSIGN WHO OPENED IT CLOSES IT.  
  
ENSIGN: CHANNEL CLOSED.  
  
THE PRESIDENT TURNS TO THE TACTICAL TABLE.  
  
PRESIDENT: LIGHT IT UP.  
  
BEAUCHAMP WORKS SOME CONTROLS ON THE TABLE. THE TABLE LIGHTS UP AND AN   
  
ANATOMICALLY CORRECT, YET SLIGHTLY TRANSPARENT, HOLO-IMAGE OF EARTH APPEARS.   
  
THE IMAGE ZOOMS IN ON THE ALLIED FLEET IN ORBIT OF EARTH. THE FEDERATION   
  
VESSELS ARE BLUE, KLINGON: RED, ROMULAN: GREEN, CARDASSIAN: GOLD, BREEN:   
  
VIOLET. THE OTHERS, FERENGI, THOLIAN, BAJORAN, ARE BRONZE.  
  
PRESIDENT(QUIETLY): GOD SPEED GOOD PEOPLE.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. MACGREGOR IS PACING IN FRONT OF HIS SEAT.   
  
CHAVEZ LOOKS UP AT HIM AND HE STOPS PACING.  
  
CHAVEZ: SIR, WE'VE JUST LOST CONTACT WITH THE UTOPIA PLANITIA YARDS.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT ABOUT THE MARTIAN COLONIES?  
  
SHE LOOKS AT HER WORKSTATION.  
  
CHAVEZ: THEY WEREN'T TOUCHED.  
  
CUT TO: INT-WAR ROOM, STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS.  
  
BEAUCHAMP: WHY NOT?  
  
CUT TO: INT-JOHNATHAN ARCHER BRIDGE.  
  
JANEWAY: BECAUSE THEY'LL GET IT WHEN THEY GET THE SYSTEM.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: MAKES A WORLD OF FRIGHTENING SENSE.  
  
CUT TO: INT-WAR ROOM, STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS. THE PRESIDENT BEGINS TO WALK   
  
AROUND THE HOLO-TABLE. SHE GETS HALFWAY AROUND THE TABLE WHEN SHE STUMBLES.   
  
SHE FALLS TO THE FLOOR HOLDING HER HEAD. HER AIDS COME TO HELP HER AND   
  
SECURITY TEAMS MOVE INTO A CIRCLE AROUND HER. SHE IS CLUTCHING HER HEAD AND IS   
  
SPASIMING WILDLY AS SHE SCREAMS,  
  
PRESIDENT: GET OUT!! GET OUT!! GET OUT!!  
  
BEAUCHMAP RUNS TO HER. HE HOLD UP HER HEAD AND LOOKS INTO HER EYES. THEY ARE   
  
ROLLED NEARLY ALL THE WAY UP INTO HER HEAD. HE TURNS AROUND AND FACES INTO THE   
  
ROOM.  
  
BEAUCHAMP: DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR HERE NOW!!  
  
HE LOOKS BACK AT THE PRESIDENT.  
  
BEAUCHAMP: WHO DO YOU WANT OUT?  
  
THE PRESIDENT REGAINS SOME SANITY.  
  
PRESIDENT: SOMETHING, ALIEN.  
  
SHE FALLS OVER SPASIMING IN BEAUCHAMP'S ARMS. HE LOOKS BACK INTO THE ROOM.  
  
BEAUCHAMP: WHERE IS MY GODAMMED DOCTOR?!!  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. MACGREGOR LOOKS TO FAWKES.  
  
MACGREGOR: E.T.A OF ENEMY FLEET?  
  
FAWKES: ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES.  
  
CUT TO: INT-WAR ROOM, STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS. BEAUCHAMP AND A DOCTOR STAND UP.  
  
DOCTOR(WHISPERING): GOOD NEWS IS, SHE'S ALIVE.  
  
BEAUCHAMP(WHISPERING): BAD NEWS?  
  
DOCTOR(WHISPERING): BAD NEWS IS SHE'S SERIOUS COMA CASE.  
  
HE AND THE DOCTOR BEGIN TO WALK TO AN AREA OF THE ROOM VOID OF PEOPLE, NEAR   
  
THE WINDOWS OVER LOOKING THE SAN FRANCISCO BAY AT NIGHT. NOW THE MEN ARE   
  
SPEAKING SOFTLY.  
  
BEAUCHAMP: CAN YOU DO ANYTHING?  
  
DOCTOR: NOT A THING. I'VE BEEN GETTING REPORTS OF THESE KINDS OF CASES WHERE A   
  
TELEPATH SLIPS INTO A COMA FOR BO REASON SINCE THIS CRISIS BEGAN.   
  
BEAUCHAMP: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING DOC?  
  
DOCTOR: I, AND MANY OTHER MEDICAL PROFESSIONALS, AM SAYING THAT THE ALIENS ARE   
  
HAVING AN OVERPOWERING MENTAL EFFECT ON TELEPATHINC RACES. MOST OF THE   
  
BETAZOID PEOPLE ARE IN COMAS AND OVER A QUARTER OF THE VULCAN POPULATION HAS   
  
GONE INSANE.  
  
BEAUCHAMP: ALRIGHT. NO-ONE OUTSIDE THIS ROOM IS TO BECOME AWARE OF THE   
  
PRESIDENT'S MISFORTUNE.  
  
DOCTOR: WHY?  
  
BEAUCHAMP: SHE IS THE STRENGTH OF THE FEDERATION. DID YOU SEE HOW SHE WOUND UP   
  
EVERYONE? THESE PEOPLE NEED ALL THE HELP THEY CAN GET. AND IF THAT MEANS   
  
SHEILDING THEM FROM A HARSH TRUTH, SO BE IT.  
  
DOCTOR: BUT IF IT IS THE ALIENS CAUSING THIS, SHOULDN'T DESTOYING THEIR FLEET   
  
END THE COMAS? LISTEN, THOSE PEOPLE ABOVE NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE PRESIDENT, TO   
  
FIGHT FOR HER SURVIVAL.  
  
BEAUCHAMP: COME WITH ME.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS, ROOFTOP, NIGHT.  
  
DOCTOR: ALRIGHT, SOMETHING SMELLS BAD AND I THINK IT MAY BE YOU ADMIRAL.  
  
BEAUCHAMP: DO YOU KNOW WHAT A RABBLE-ROUSER IS?   
  
DOCTOR: I'M A DOCTOR, NOT A DICTIONARY.  
  
BEAUCHAMP: IN THIS CASE, YOU ARE A POTENTIAL RABBLE-ROUSER AND I CANNOT ALLOW   
  
YOU TO ROUSE THE RABBLE.  
  
BEAUCHAMP'S ARM TRANSFORMS INTO AN ALIEN ARM THAT FIRES OUT AND GRABS THE   
  
DOCTOR BY THE NECK. HE LIFTS THE DOCTOR OFF HIS FEET AND HOLDS HIM HIGH ABOVE HIM.  
  
DOCTOR: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?  
  
BEAUCHAMP: AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, YOUR GALAXY IS ALREADY AS GOOD AS PURGED.  
  
BEAUCHAMP SQUEEZES THE DOCTOR'S NECK UNTIL HE HEARS A SATISFYING SNAP. HE   
  
LOOSENS HIS GRIP AND THE DOCTOR FALLS TO THE GROUND. BEAUCHAMP WALKS BACK TO   
  
THE COMMAND CENTRE AS HIS ARM REVERTS TO ITS HUMAN FORM.  
  
CUT TO: INT-WAR ROOM, STARFLEET COMMAND.BEAUCHAMP ENTERS THE ROOM VIA A FLIGHT   
  
OF STAIRS AT THE BACK. HE QUICKLY WALKS TO THE HOLO-TABLE.  
  
BEAUCHAMP: PEOPLE, LISTEN UP.  
  
EVERYONE QUIETS DOWN.  
  
BEAUCHAMP: ALRIGHT, THIS IS RUMOR CONTROL. THE PRESIDENT OF THE FEDERATION HAS   
  
FALLEN INTO A COMA. AS OF NOW, YOU ARE ALL UNDER ORDERS TO KEEP THIS   
  
INFORMATION IN THIS ROOM. NO-ONE IS TO GAIN KNOWLEDGE OF HER MISFORTUNE.   
  
UNDERSTOOD?  
  
HE LOOKS AROUND THE ROOM AND GETS A FEELING OF CONSENT.  
  
BEAUCHAMP: GOOD. OKAY, BACK TO WORK WE'VE GOT A WAR TO WIN.  
  
HE LOOKS AROUND THE ROOM AGAIN THIS TIME WEARING A FACE THAT REEKS OF   
  
CONTEMPT.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE FLEET IS STANDING IMMOBILE, WAITING FOR THE ENEMY.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. MACGREGOR IS SITTING IN HIS SEAT HAUNCHED OVER,   
  
STARING AT THE VIEWSCREEN.  
  
MACGREGOR(TO HIMSELF): I HATE WAITING.  
  
THE VIEWSCREEN IS SHOWING THE MOON AND AN EMPTY STARFIELD. EVERYONE ON THE   
  
BRIDGE IS STARING AT THE SCREEN. SUDDENLY, ALARMS SOUND ON FAWKES' STATION. HE   
  
LOOKS AT MACGREGOR.  
  
FAWKES: HERE THEY COME. 


	12. Awakining

CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE ALIEN FLEET APPEARS ALL AROUND THE MOON. THE FLEET   
  
LOOKS LIKE A GIANT BRONZE CLOUD. THE ALIEN SUPER SHIP APPEARS OVER THE NORTH   
  
POLE OF THE MOON. A QUARTER OF THE ALIEN FLEET DIVERTS TO ESCORT THE WEAPON   
  
SHIP TO THE SUN. THE REST OF THE FLEET CHARGES AT THE ALLIED FLEET.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE, BRIDGE. THERE IS A LOT OF AUDIO CHATTER.  
  
(V.O): ATTACK WINGS ONE THROUGH TEN TAKE THE FAR SIDE OF THE ENEMY FLEET.   
  
WINGS ELEVEN THROUGH FIFTEEN, TAKE THE MIDDLE. SIXTEEN THROUGH TWNTY-ONE, TAKE   
  
THE OPPOSITE SIDE. REMAINING VESSELS, ATTACK THE WEAPON SHIP.  
  
MACGREGOR: ENSIGN TOBAL, FULL IMPULSE POWER. MR.FAWKES, FIRE AT WILL!  
  
FAWKES: FIRING.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE OPPOSING FLEETS BEGIN THEIR ATTACKS. THE AREA IS FILLED   
  
WITH ALIEN BEAMS, PHOTON AND QUANTUM TORPEDOES, DISRUPTERS, PHASERS. THE ALIEN   
  
WEAPONS QUICKLY PENETRATE THE SHIELDS OF ANY SHIP THEY HIT. THE ENTERPRISE   
  
DARTS THROUGH THE OPPOSING FIRE. THE JONATHAN ARCHER IS COVERING THE   
  
ENTERPRISE'S PORT FLANK. A BIO-SHIP SWOOPS IN OVER ENTERPRISE'S DORSAL SIDE.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. THE ROOM IS SHUDDERING VIOLENTLY, SPARKS ARE   
  
FLYING, PEOPLE ARE FALLING ETC... CHAVEZ QUICKLY LOOKS TO MACGREGOR.  
  
CHAVEZ: SIR! WE HAVE INCOMING!  
  
MACGREGOR: SHAKE EM' OFF! ANDY, GIVE EM' HELL!  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE ENTERPRISE STARTS TO FISHTAIL, THEN BARREL ROLLS AND   
  
ZOOMS RIGHT BACK FOR EARTH, THE BIO-SHIP STAYS RIGHT WITH THEM. THE ENTERPRISE   
  
NEVER CEASES FIRE. THE BIO-SHIP FIRES. THE BLAST RIPS THROUGH THE SHIELDS   
  
CAUSING A HULL BREACH ON THE ENGINEERING HULL.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. THE ROOM SHAKES HARD THROWING MACGREGOR OUT OF   
  
HIS SEAT.  
  
FAWKES: HULL BREACH, DECK TWENTY-ONE! FORCE FIELDS HOLDING!  
  
CHAVEZ: SIR, WE'RE BEING HAILED BY THE VIGILANCE!  
  
MACGREGOR GRINS.  
  
MACGREGOR: COME ON, SAVE MY ASS JENN.  
  
DAVIDSON(V.O): HEADS UP ENTERPRISE!  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE VIGILANCE SWOOPS IN OVER THE BIO-SHIP CHASING THE   
  
ENTERPRISE.  
  
CUT TO: INT-VIGILANCE BRIDGE. CAPTAIN DAVIDSON STAND UP IN FRONT OF HER SEAT.  
  
DAVIDSON: FIRE!  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE VIGILANCE FIRES AT THE BIO-SHIP WITH BLASTS OF PULSE   
  
PHASERS, PHOTON AND QUANTUM TORPEDOES. THE BIO-SHIP IS UN-DAMAGED BUT IS   
  
KNOCKED OFF COURSE.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. MACGREGOR PULLS HIMSELF INTO HIS SEAT. HE   
  
PRESSES A BUTTON ON HIS ARMREST.  
  
MACGREGOR: THANKS JENN.  
  
DAVIDSON(V.O): ANY TIME MIKE.  
  
MACGREGOR SMILES. THEN GETS THROWN OUT OF HIS SEAT AGAIN.  
  
CUT TO: INT-WAR ROOM, STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS. THE HOLO-IMAGE IS FOCUSED ON THE   
  
BATTLE OVER EARTH. THE ALIEN FLEET IS A LARGE, BRIGHT YELLOW MASS, SWARMING   
  
OVER THE ALLIED FORCES. AN ALIEN VOICE CAN BE HEARED, BUT NO-ONE IN THE ROOM   
  
CAN HEAR IT.  
  
ALIEN(V.O): THE BULK OF THEIR FORCES ARE PREPARING TO INTERCEPT THE WEAPON   
  
ORGANISIM. IRRADICATE THREAT AND CONTINUE WITH MISSION. VESSEL SHEILD   
  
MODULATIONS ARE AS FOLLOWS. FEDERATION MODULATIONS ARE TYPICAL THROUGHOUT THE   
  
FLEET, 209841 GAMMA.  
  
THE CAMERA MOVES CLOSE ON BEAUCHAMP WHO IS WORKING AT SOME CONTROLS.  
  
ALIEN(V.O): KLINGON, 679432 BETA. ROMULAN...  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE ALLIED FLEET THAT IS PREPARING TO ATTACK THE WEAPON   
  
SHIP IS QUICKLY FIRED UPON. EACH ALIEN BLAST CUTS THROUGH THE SHIELDS CAUSING   
  
SERIOUS DAMAGE.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. MACGREGOR MOVES OVER TO FAWKES.  
  
FAWKES: GOD I WISH I WERE KLINGON RIGHT NOW.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHY?  
  
FAWKES: BECAUSE I'D BE HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE RIGHT NOW.  
  
MACGREGOR: AND YOU'RE NOT?  
  
FAWKES: WELL I...  
  
THE ROOM ROCKS VIOLENTLY CAUSING MONITERS TO EXPLODE, PEOPLE TO FALL,   
  
INCLUDING MACGREGOR AND FAWKES.   
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. A BIO-SHIP HAS TORN A LARGE HOLE IN THE ENTERPRISE'S   
  
STARDRIVE SECTION.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. MACGREGOR AND FAWKES QUICKY BUT CLUMSLY RISE TO   
  
THEIR FEET. FAWKES CHECKS THE DISPLAY BEFORE HIM. A SUBTLE LOOK OF FEAR WASHES   
  
OVER HIM.  
  
FAWKES: THEY JUST TOOK OUT LIFE SUPPORT AND INTERNAL COMMUNICATIONS.  
  
MACGREGOR: SWICH TO BACKUPS.  
  
FAWKES WORKS THE CONTROLS.  
  
FAWKES: DONE. BUT ALL I CAN ASSURE IS THE ATMOSPHERE, THE COMM IS OUT ON ALL   
  
DECKS.   
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT THE ATMOSPHERE?  
  
FAWKES: IT'S GONNA GET COLD IN HERE FAST. TEMPERATURE HAS ALREADY DROPPED   
  
THREE DEGREES.  
  
THE ROOM SHUDDERS AGAIN.  
  
FAWKES: WE'VE LOST ANOTHER FIVE DEGREES IN HERE.  
  
MACGREGOR: IS IT DROPPING AT DIFFERENT RATES ON BOARD?  
  
FAWKES: YEAH. VARIATIONS ARE AS GREAT AS TEN DEGREES.  
  
THE ROOM SHUDDERS AGAIN.  
  
FAWKES: HULL BREACH ON DECK FOURTY-THREE.  
  
MACGREGOR: CONTAINMENT FIELDS?  
  
FAWKES: HOLDING.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHERE'S IT THE COLDEST?  
  
FAWKES CHECKS.  
  
FAWKES: DECK 14. IT'S ALREADY THIRTEEN DEGREES BELOW NORMAL.  
  
MACGREGOR: THE SICKBAYS ARE ON THAT DECK. INITIATE EVACUATION PROCEDURES.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE SICKBAY. NURSES ARE PASSING AROUND BLANKETS TO   
  
SHIVERING PATIENTS, AND THE NURSES THEMSELVES ARE SHIVERING. SUDDENLY THE BIO-  
  
BED DISPLAYS ACCOCIATED WITH THE COMA CASES BEGIN TO SOUND WITH ALARMS. THE   
  
E.M.H WALKS TO EACH OF THE PATIENTS WITH A TRICORDER. AT EACH OF THE PATIENTS,   
  
SHE LOOKS STUNNED. SHE TAPS HER COMM BADGE.  
  
E.M.H: SICKBAY TO BRIDGE.  
  
COMPUTER(V.O): INTERNAL COMMUNICATIONS HAVE BEEN DISABLED.  
  
E.M.H: COMPUTER, TRANSFER THE E.M.H TO THE BRIDGE.  
  
COMPUTER(V.O): TRANSFERRING.  
  
THE E.M.H SETS DOWN THE TRICORDER THEN DISAPPEARS.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. MACGREGOR IS NOW SITTING IN HIS SEAT.  
  
FAWKES: WE'RE DOWN ANOTHER TEN CAPTAIN.  
  
THE E.M.H APPEARS BEHIND MACGREGOR.  
  
E.M.H: CAPTAIN.  
  
MACGREGOR SPINS AROUND.  
  
MACGREGOR: HOW'D YOU GET HERE?  
  
E.M.H: I TRANSFERRED MYSELF. CAPTAIN, YOU NEED TO HEAR WHAT I HAVE TO SAY.  
  
MACGREGOR: LET'S HEAR IT.  
  
E.M.H: SIR, THE COMA CASES ARE WAKING UP.  
  
MACGREGOR: ALL OF THEM?  
  
E.M.H: YES.  
  
THE ROOM SHUDDERS VIOLENTLY AGAIN. THE E.M.H FLICKERS.  
  
MACGREGOR: REPORT!  
  
CHAVEZ: THE MAIN COMPUTER CORE'S BEEN DAMAGED!  
  
E.M.H: WELL, LIUTENENT WARREN IS SKILLED. YOU'LL SEE ME AGAIN.  
  
THE ROOM SHAKES AGAIN. THE E.M.H VANISHES.  
  
FAWKES: WE'VE LOST HER.  
  
MACGREGOR LOOKS TO FAWKES.  
  
MACGREGOR: THANK YOU. OH AND,  
  
POINTS TO HIS OWN EYES.  
  
MACGREGOR: THESE WORK.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE SICKBAY. THE COMA CASES BEGIN STIRRING.  
  
CUT TO: CLOSE ON PROUSE. SHE BEGINS TO MUMBLE.  
  
PROUSE: GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT.  
  
HER EYES FLASH OPEN.  
  
PROUSE: GET OUT!! 


	13. Fry Its Ass

CUT TO: INT-WAR ROOM, STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS. BEAUCHAMP QUICKLY LOOKS UP FROM   
  
HIS WORKSTATION. PROUSE'S WORDS ARE ECHOING IN HIS MIND. HE LOOKS AROUND THE   
  
ROOM AND SEES STARFLEET PERSONELLE GOING ABOUT THEIR DUTIES.  
  
CUT TO: INT-STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS, INFIRMARY. THE PRESIDENT IS LYING ON A   
  
BIO-BED. SHE IS BEING ATTENDED BY DOCTORS AND NURSES ALIKE. THE ROOM IS ALSO   
  
FILLED WITH MANY STARFLEET SECURITY PERSONELLE WHO ARE GUARDING THE PRESIDENT.  
  
THE PRESIDENT BEGINS TO CONVULSE LIKE PROUSE DID.  
  
PRESIDENT: GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT. GET OUT.  
  
HER EYES FLASH OPEN.  
  
PRESIDENT: GET OUT NOW YOU BASTARD!!!  
  
CUT TO: INT-WAR ROOM, STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS. BEAUCHAMP GRABS HIS HEAD AND   
  
SCREAMS. HE ALSO, MOMENTARLY, CHANGES TO HIS ALIEN FORM, THEN QUICKLY CHANGES   
  
BACK. HE PROCEEDS TO LOOK AT EVERYONE IN THE ROOM, THEN RUN TO THE NEAREST   
  
EXIT.  
  
CUT TO: INT-STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS INFERMARY. THE PRESIDENT GRABS A STARFLEET   
  
LIEUTENENT BY THE ARM.  
  
PRESIDENT: LIEUTENENT, ADMIRAL BEAUCHAMP IS AN ALIEN IN DIGUISE. HE KILLED DR.   
  
HARRIS AND IS ON THE RUN. I AM ORDERING YOU AND YOUR MEN TO HUNT HIM DOWN AND   
  
ELIMINATE HIM.  
  
THE LIEUTENENT LOOKS TO A NEARBY CAPTAIN.  
  
LIEUTENENT: SIR?  
  
CAPTAIN(QUICKLY): GO!  
  
THE LIEUTENENT LOOKS TO HER TEAM.  
  
LIEUTENENT: ALRIGHT GUYS, LET'S DO IT.  
  
THEY LEAVE.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE BATTLE IS PROCEEDING POORLY FOR THE ALLIED FORCES.   
  
PIECES OF MANY ALIEN AND FEDERATION SHIPS ARE SCATTERED ABOUT. THE ENTERPRISE   
  
FLIES THROUGH THE DEBRIS OUTRUNNING THREE BIO-SHIPS. SUDDENLY THE BIO-SHIPS   
  
SHUDDER, THEN EXPLODE.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. PEOPLE STAMMER AS THE SHOCKWAVE OF THE   
  
EXPLOTIONS REACH THE SHIP. MACGREGOR STUMBLES OUT OF HIS SEAT.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHO DID THAT?!  
  
JUST AS FAWKES WAS ABOUT TO ANSWER, THE TURBOLIFT DOORS OPEN AND PROUSE STEPS   
  
ON TO THE BRIDGE.  
  
PROUSE: I DID.  
  
MACGREGOR: HOW DID YOU? HOW ARE YOU AWAKE?  
  
PROUSE: THE SUDDEN DROP IN TEMPERATURE CAUSED THE ALIEN'S MENTAL HOLD ON ME TO   
  
WEAKEN. AFTER THAT, I FOUGHT THEM OUT.  
  
MACGREGOR: HOW WERE THOSE SHIPS DESTROYED?  
  
THE ROOM SHUDDERS HARD. PROUSE STUMBLES BUT QUICKLY REGAINS CONTROL.  
  
PROUSE: I DON'T KNOW. ALL I KNOW IS THAT I AND ANOTHER TELEPATH CAUSED IT.  
  
MACGREGOR PUTS THINNGS TOGETHER IN HIS MIND. THEN HE LOOKS TO FAWKES.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT'S THE AVERAGE TEMP ON ENTERPRISE?  
  
FAWKES: ABOUT 5 DEGREES CELSIUS.  
  
MACGREGOR TAPS HIS COMM BADGE.  
  
MACGREGOR: BRIDGE TO ENGINEERING.  
  
WARREN(V.O): GO AHEAD.  
  
MACGREGOR: HOW ARE REPAIRS TO LIFE SUPPORT PROGRESSING?  
  
WARREN(V.O): I'M ABOUT TO BRING ALL SYSTEMS BACK ONLINE.  
  
MACGREGOR: COMMANDER. DO NOT RAISE THE INTERNAL TEMPERATURE A SINGLE DEGREE,   
  
UNDERSTOOD?  
  
WARREN(V.O): YEAH, BUT, WHY?  
  
MACGREGOR: YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS, MACGREGOR OUT.  
  
MACGREGOR LOOKS TO CHAVEZ.  
  
MACGREGOR: OPEN A CHANNEL TO THE FLEET.  
  
CHAVEZ: CHANNEL OPEN SIR.  
  
MACGREGOR: THIS IS CAPTAIN MACGREGOR OF THE ENTERPRISE. TO ANY AND ALL SHIPS   
  
WITH INDIVIDUALS WHO ARE IN A COMATOSE STATE, DROP YOUR ONBOARD TEMPERATURE TO   
  
5 DEGREES CELSIUS. END TRANSMISSION.  
  
SHIP SHAKES AGAIN.  
  
FAWKES: SIR, IF THIS WORKS I RECOMMEND THAT WE ASSIST THE FLEET ATTACKING THE   
  
WEAPON SHIP.  
  
MACGREGOR: NOTED.  
  
CHAVEZ: SIR, I'M RECIVING HAILS FROM ALL SHIPS. THE COMA CASES ARE WAKING.  
  
MACGREGOR: STATUS ON ENEMY FLEET.  
  
FAWKES: NO CHANGE YET.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE ALIEN SHIPS BEGIN TO LOSE CONTROL OVER THEIR MOBILITY   
  
AND SLAM INTO EACHOTHER AND PIECES OF DEBRIS. OTHER SHIPS JUST EXPLODE.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. PEOPLE ARE LOOKING AT THE VIEWSCREEN CHEERING   
  
AND CELEBRATING. MACGREGOR FALLS INTO HIS SEAT AND STARES BLANKLY AT THE   
  
SCREEN. HE THEN BEGINS TO CHUCKLE NERVOUSLY. FAWKES LOOKS TO MACGREGOR WITH A   
  
CONCERNED FACE. MACGREGOR LOOKS BACK.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT?  
  
FAWKES: THERE'S STILL ONE BIO-SHIP LEFT AND IT'S MAKING A STRAFING FOR EARTH.  
  
CHAVEZ: SIR, WE'RE BEING HAILED BY THE VIGILANCE.  
  
DAVIDSON(V.O): ENTERPRISE DON'T WORRY ABOUT A THING, I'VE GOT THE LITTLE   
  
SPITE. GET THE FLEET OVER TO THE WEAPON SHIP. VIGILANCE OUT.  
  
MACGREGOR: HAIL THE JOHNATHAN ARCHER.  
  
CHAVEZ: AYE SIR. CHANNEL OPEN.  
  
CUT TO: INT-VIGILANCE BRIDGE. THE ROOM IS TRASHED. OVERHEAD DUCTS HAVE   
  
BEEN EXPOSED, SMALL FIRES ARE BURNING AND SEVERAL MONITERS HAVE BEEN BLOWN   
  
OUT.   
  
DAVIDSON: ESTABLISH A PURSUIT COURSE!  
  
HELM: COURSE PLOTTED.  
  
DAVIDSON: ENGAGE!  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE VIGILANCE FLIES AFTER THE BIO-SHIP WHICH IS NOW IN A   
  
DESCENT TO EARTH.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SAN FRANCISCO, EARLY MORNING. STREETS ARE EMPTY. CAMERA MOVES TO   
  
THE ROOFS OF THE NEARBY BUILDINGS. THE ALIEN IS LEAPING FROM BUILDING TO   
  
BUILDING. OVERHEAD ARE THREE STARFLEET SHUTTLES CHASING IT. THE SHUTTLES FIRE   
  
PHASERS AND BARELY MISS THE CREATURE. A CIVILIAN STEPS ON TO THE ROOF OF HIS   
  
APARTMENT IN A ROBE WITH A MUG OF COFFEE. HE LOOKS OFF TO THE DISTANCE AND   
  
SMILES AS HE SEES THE SUN RISE OVER THE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE. HE TURNS AROUND   
  
AND SQUINTS TO SEE THREE STARFLEET SHUTTLES FLYING LOW OVER THE BUILDINGS.   
  
THEN THE ALIEN MAKES A GIANT LEAP OVER SEVERAL BUILDINGS AND THE MAN SCREAMS   
  
WHEN HE SEES THE ALIEN BEARING DOWN ON HIM.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE. THE VIGILANCE IS STILL HOT ON THE BIO-SHIP'S   
  
TAIL. THE TWO SHIPS BREAK THROUGH THE CLOUDS RIGHT OVER NEW YORK CITY. THE   
  
BIO-SHIP HEADS DOWN FOR THE BUILDINGS.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-NEW YORK, NIGHT. PEOPLE ARE GETTING OUT OF THE STREETS AND   
  
BUILDINGS. THEY RUN FOR THE SUBWAY STATIONS.  
  
CUT TO: INT-VIGILANCE BRIDGE.  
  
DAVIDSON: ALRIGHT NICK, READY FOR SOME FANCY ASS FLYING?  
  
HELM: ALWAYS AM.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-NEW YORK, NIGHT. THE BIO-SHIP FIRES AT THE CITY. THE BEAM MELTS   
  
THROUGH SEVERAL BUILDINGS IN ITS PATH. THE BIO-SHIP FLIES STRAIGHT THROUGH THE   
  
HOLES IT'S BEAM HAS MADE. THE VIGILANCE CAN'T KEEP HER ALTITUDE SO IT TOO   
  
FLIES THROUGH THE CITY, DODGING SEVEAL BUILDINGS. THE PURSUT THROUGH NEW YORK   
  
ENDS AND THE TWO SHIPS RACE ACROSS NORTH AMERICA HEADING WEST.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SAN FRANCISCO, EARLY MORNING. THREE STARFLEET OFFICERS ARE ON A   
  
ROOF LOOKING AT THE DISMEMBERED CORPSE OF A HUMAN MALE. THEY HEAR A NOISE   
  
COMING FROM ABOVE THEM. THEY SPIN AROUND. THE ALIEN LEAPS AT THEM. THE   
  
OFFICERS BEAM AWAY. THE ALIEN LOOKS AROUND, FLABBERGASTED. THE THREE SHUTTLES   
  
RISE UP AND FIRE AT THE ALIEN. EACH BEAM HITS IT AND IT STUMBLES WITH THE   
  
FORCE OF THE BLASTS. THE SHUTTLES STOP FIREING WHEN THEY SEE THE ALIEN FALL.   
  
SIX OFFICERS MATERIELIZE ON THE ROOF AND SEVERAL MORE ON NEARBY ROOFS ALL WITH   
  
THEIR WEAPONS TRAINED ON THE ALIEN. ONE LIEUTENENT POKES THE ALIEN WITH HER   
  
WEAPON, IT DOES NOT MOVE. THE LIEUTENENT BREATHES A SIGH OF RELIEF. SHE LOOKS   
  
TO THE SHUTTLES AND GIVES A THUMBS UP. SHE THEN LOOKS TO ANOTHER OFFICER.  
  
LIEUTENENT: CONTACT HEADQUARTERS, LET THEM KNOW WE NAILED THE SON OF A BITCH.  
  
ENSIGN: RODGER.  
  
HE TAPS HIS COMMBADGE. THEY ALL BEGIN TO WALK AWAY.  
  
CUT TO: CLOSE ON ALIEN. IT BEGINS TO BREATHE AND THEN ITS EYES FLASH OPEN.  
  
CUT TO: INT-VIGILANCE BRIDGE. THE VIEWSCREEN IS SHOWING NORTH AMERICA FLY   
  
UNDER THEM AND THE BIO-SHIP IS STILL IN THE LEAD. DAVIDSON LOOKS TO HER HELM   
  
OFFICER.  
  
DAVIDSON: BASED ON HIS CURRENT TRAJECTORY, EXTRAPOLATE HIS POTENTIAL   
  
DESTINATION.  
  
HELM: AYE.  
  
THE HELM OFFICER MAKES A FEW CALCULATIONS ON HIS DISPLAY AND MENTALLY.  
  
HELM: SAN FRANCISCO, HEADQUARTERS. E.T.A THREE MINUTES.  
  
DAVIDSON: DAMMIT. CONTACT GROUND PLACEMENTS, TELL EM' WE'RE COMING IN AND NEED   
  
SUPPORT.  
  
HELM: RODGER. CAPTAIN, WE'RE BEING HAILED FROM SAN FRANCISCO, AUDIO ONLY.  
  
DAVIDSON: PUT THEM UP.  
  
(V.O): THIS IS CAPTAIN MERRIL. WE KNOW YOU'RE COMING IN AND WE NEED YOUR   
  
ASSISTANCE. WE ARE TRYING TO ELIMINATE AN ENEMY INFILTATOR ON TOP OF THE JACOB   
  
AND BARTLETT DINER. ON YOUR WAY BY, WOULD YOU MIND TAKING OUT THE TARGET?!  
  
DAVIDSON: NO PROBLEM, RIGHT NICK?  
  
HELM(SARCASTICLLY): RIGHT.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SAN FRANCISCO, EARLY MORNING. TWO STARFLEET OFFICERS FLY THROUGH   
  
THE AIR AND SLAM INTO A BRICK WALL. THE ALIEN TOSSES ANOTHER THREE OFFICERS   
  
OFF THE BUILDING. OVERHEAD, THE SHUTTLES MOVE OFF. IN THE DISTANCE, ARE THE   
  
BIO-SHIP AND THE VIGILANCE. THEY QUICKLY FLY OVER. THE BIO-SHIP FIRES AT   
  
STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS.  
  
CUT TO: INT-WAR ROOM, STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS. THE PRESIDENT IS NOW IN CHARGE.   
  
THE ROOM SHAKES HARD AND PEOPLE ARE THROWN OUT OF THE ROOM AS PART OF IT IS   
  
BLOWN AWAY. THE PRESIDENT DUCKS FROM SOME DEBRIS.  
  
PRESIDENT: SHOOT IT DOWN!!  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SAN FRANCISCO. THE BIO-SHIP CEASES FIRE AS IT PASSES OVER THE   
  
WATER. THE VIGILANCE TAKES UP A PURSUIT COURSE BEHIND THE BIO-SHIP. THE   
  
VIGILANCE FIRES A TORRENT OF TOPEDOES AT THE BIO-SHIP. EACH ONE HITS THE SHIP,   
  
BUT CAUSES NO DAMAGE. THE BIO-SHIP IS KNOCKED OFF COURSE.   
  
CUT TO: INT-VIGILANCE BRIDGE. DAVIDSON NOTICES THE BIO-SHIP'S CHANGE IN   
  
COURSE.  
  
DAVIDSON: HELM, GET OVER THE SHIP. TACTICAL, PREP A QUANTOM SPREAD.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SAN FRANCISCO. THE VIGILANCE TAKES UP A POSITION OVER TOP OF THE   
  
BIO-SHIP.  
  
CUT TO: INT-VIGILANCE BRIDGE.  
  
DAVIDSON: FIRE!!!  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SAN FRANCISCO. THE VIGILANCE RELEASES A TORRENT OF QUANTOM   
  
TORPEDOES THAT STRIKE THE BIO-SHIP ON ITS DORSAL AREA. THE SHIP IS FORCED   
  
LOWER AND LOWER TO THE WATER. THE VIGILANCE CONTINUES ITS ASSULT. THE BIO-SHIP   
  
IS SPEEDING TOWARDS A WALL OF SOLID ROCK. THE BIO-SHIP TRIES TO GAIN ALTITUDE,   
  
BUT THE VIGILANCE FORCES IT BACK DOWN. AFTER ABOUT TEN SECONDS OF THIS, THE   
  
VIGILANCE PULLS UP AND THE BIO-SHIP TRIES TO FOLLOW, BUT IT SLAMS INTO THE   
  
WALL COMPLETELY DESTROYING IT. THE VIGILANCE FLIES OVER THE CITY TOWARDS THE   
  
ALIEN.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SAN FRANCISCO, ROOFTOPS. THE ALIEN IS THRASHING ABOUT, KNOCKING   
  
OFFICERS INTO THE AIR. THE VIGILANCE CAN BE SEEN SPEEDING TOWARDS THE FIGHT.   
  
THE ALIEN SQUINTS TO SEE THE SHIP. IT HISSES AND LEAPS INTO THE AIR.   
  
CUT TO: INT-VIGILANCE BRIDGE.  
  
DAVIDSON: FRY ITS ASS.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-SAN FRANCISCO, ROOFTOPS. THE VIGILANCE FIRES TWO PHASER BEAMS AT   
  
THE CREATURE. IT BARELY HAS TIME TO SCREAM AS IT IS QUICKLY VAPOURISED. THE   
  
VIGILANCE TURNS SKYWARD.  
  
CUT TO: INT-VIGILANCE BRIDGE.  
  
DAVIDSON: ALRIGHT HELM, LET'S JOIN THE PARTY.  
  
CUT TO: EXT-ATMOSPHERE OVER SAN FRANCISCO. THE VIGILANCE FLIES OFF INTO SPACE. 


	14. Consuming Enterprise

CUT TO: EXT-SPACE. THE ENTERPRISE AND ABOUT FIVE DOZEN OTHER SHIPS, SOME   
  
STARFLEET SOME NOT, ARE PREPARING TO ENGAGE THE WEAPON SHIP. THE SMALLER BIO-  
  
SHIPS ARE BEING DISABLED BY THE TELEPATH'S PSYONIC SHOCK.  
  
CUT TO: INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. MACGREGOR IS PACING IN FRONT OF HIS SEAT. THE   
  
TURBO LIFT DOORS OPEN AND STALAR STEPS ON TO THE BRIDGE. MACGREGOR   
  
TURNS TO HIM.  
  
MACGREGOR: TAKE YOUR POSITION.  
  
STALAR STANDS NEXT TO MACGREGOR. THEY BOTH SIT.  
  
MACGREGOR: HOW ARE YOU COMMANDER?  
  
STALAR: I BELIVE I WILL REQUIRE A FEW DAYS LEAVE TO MEDITATE.  
  
MACGREGOR: GRANTED.  
  
THE ROOM SHAKES HARD, THROWING NEARLY EVERYONE OUT OF THEIR SEATS.  
  
CUT TO. EXT-SPACE: THE ENTERPRISE HAS MOVED IN FRONT OF THE WEAPON SHIP AND   
  
HAS HAD A TRACTOR BEAM LOCKED ON TO IT. THE JOHNATHAN ARCHER LEADS AN ASSULT   
  
ON THE TRACTOR EMITTER. THE FRONT OF THE WEAPON SHIP OPENS. THE ENTERPRISE IS   
  
PULLED HARD INTO THE SHIP. THE SMALL FLEET LEAD BY JANEWAY CONTINUES ITS   
  
ATTACK. THE WEAPON'S BOW BEGINS TO CLOSE RAPIDLY. THE FLEET BACKS OFF. THREE   
  
SHIPS ARE CRUSHED BY THE WEAPON SHIP'S FORWARD SECTION. THE SMALLER BIO-SHIPS   
  
ATTACH THEMSELVES TO THE WEAPON AND SEEM TO MELT INTO IT. THE ENTERPRISE HAS   
  
BEEN TOTALLY DEVOURED.  
  
CUT TO. INT-JOHNATHAN ARCHER, BRIDGE: JANEWAY STARES AT THE VIEWSCREEN,   
  
HORRIFIED BY THE LOSS OF THE ENTERPRISE.  
  
JANEWAY: JANEWAY TO MACGREGOR, ACKNOWLEDGE. ENTERPRISE, THIS IS THE JOHNATHAN   
  
ARCHER, ARE YOU RECEIVING? (QUIETLY) GOD BE WITH YOU MICHEAL.  
  
CUT TO. INT-WEAPON SHIP. IT IS A LONG, DARK TUNNEL. AT LEAST TWENTY KILOMETRES   
  
LONG AND TEN KILOMETRES IN HEIGHT. IT LOOKS LIKE THE PERFECT HARMONY OF BIO-  
  
ENGINEERING AND CYBERNETIC TECHNOLOGY. SIX LONG CYLENDERS ARE TRANSFERRING   
  
ENERGY FROM BOW TO STERN AND BACK. ATTACHED TO THE WALLS ARE THE CHARRED AND   
  
MELTED REMAINS OF THREE VULCAN SHIPS, ONE KLINGON CRUISER, TWO ROMULAN   
  
WARBIRDS AND AT LEAST A DOZEN STARFLEET SHIPS. THE TRACTOR BEAM RELEASES   
  
ENTERPRISE AND SHE IS LEFT TO FLOAT IN THIS SPACE. SEVERAL CRAB SHAPED THINGS   
  
LAUNCH FROM THE WALLS OF THE WEAPON SHIP TOWARDS ENTERPRISE. THESE THINGS ARE   
  
ATTACHED TO TETHERS.  
  
CUT TO. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. THE ROOM SLAMS HARD AND THE SOUND OF METAL   
  
BEING TORN PERMIATES THE SHIP. MANY OF THE LIGHTS ON THE BRIDGE HAVE BURNT OUT   
  
AND PEOPLE ARE LEFT WALKING WITH FUTURISTIC FLASHLIGHTS AND NIGHT VISION   
  
MONOCLES.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?  
  
FAWKES: SENSORS AREN'T FUNCTIONING.  
  
TROUSE: THEY'RE GOING TO USE ENTERPRISE AS FUEL.  
  
MACGREGOR: HOW DO YOU KNOW?   
  
TROUSE: I CAN HEAR THEM.  
  
STALAR: AS WELL I SIR. THEY WANT US TO COME ABOARD.   
  
FAWKES: OH COME ON. THEY'D MAKE IT THAT EASY.  
  
STALAR: OUR INTENTIONS ARE OF NO CONCIQUENCE TO THEM. THEY BELIVE THEY HAVE   
  
ALREADY WON.  
  
MACGREGOR: WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT. WHY WOULD THEY WANT US ABOARD?  
  
TROUSE: THEIR MALEVOLENCE IS ONLY OUTWEIGHED BY THEIR CURIOSITY. THEY WANT TO   
  
KNOW ABOUT US BEFORE THEY EXTERMINATE US.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE SHIP? ITS POWER SOURES, ARMOURMENTS,   
  
COMPLIMENT?  
  
STALAR: THERE IS NO CREW. THE SHIP IS CONTOLLED BY ITSELF AND MAINTAINED BY A   
  
SINGULAR ENTITY.  
  
MACGREGOR: SPECULATE AS TO WHAT WOULD HAPPEN WERE WE TO TAKE OUT THAT   
  
MAINTAINING ENTITY.  
  
TROUSE: THE SHIP WOULD BE A BODY WITHOUT A MIND. IT WOULD MOST LIKELY PLUMMET   
  
INTO THE NEAREST GRAVITY WELL THERE IS.  
  
FAWKES: THE SUN.  
  
MACGREGOR: THIS COULD BE A GOOD NEWS STORY AFTERALL. HOW DO WE ACCESS THE   
  
MAINTAINING ENTITY?  
  
TROUSE: WE MUST RELENT TO ITS WILL.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT?  
  
TROUSE: WE MUST LOOSE ALL HOPE. 


	15. The Essence Of Evil

CUT TO. INT-WEAPON SHIP. IT IS A LONG, DARK TUNNEL. AT LEAST TWENTY KILOMETRES   
  
LONG AND TEN KILOMETRES IN HEIGHT. IT LOOKS LIKE THE PERFECT HARMONY OF BIO-  
  
ENGINEERING AND CYBERNETIC TECHNOLOGY. SIX LONG CYLENDERS ARE TRANSFERRING   
  
ENERGY FROM BOW TO STERN AND BACK. ATTACHED TO THE WALLS ARE THE CHARRED AND   
  
MELTED REMAINS OF THREE VULCAN SHIPS, ONE KLINGON CRUISER, TWO ROMULAN   
  
WARBIRDS AND AT LEAST A DOZEN STARFLEET SHIPS. THE TRACTOR BEAM RELEASES   
  
ENTERPRISE AND SHE IS LEFT TO FLOAT IN THIS SPACE. SEVERAL CRAB SHAPED THINGS   
  
LAUNCH FROM THE WALLS OF THE WEAPON SHIP TOWARDS ENTERPRISE. THESE THINGS ARE   
  
ATTACHED TO TETHERS.  
  
CUT TO. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. THE ROOM SLAMS HARD AND THE SOUND OF METAL   
  
BEING TORN PERMIATES THE SHIP. MANY OF THE LIGHTS ON THE BRIDGE HAVE BURNT OUT   
  
AND PEOPLE ARE LEFT WALKING WITH FUTURISTIC FLASHLIGHTS AND NIGHT VISION   
  
MONOCLES.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?  
  
FAWKES: SENSORS AREN'T FUNCTIONING.  
  
TROUSE: THEY'RE GOING TO USE ENTERPRISE AS FUEL.  
  
MACGREGOR: HOW DO YOU KNOW?   
  
TROUSE: I CAN HEAR THEM.  
  
STALAR: AS WELL I SIR. THEY WANT US TO COME ABOARD.   
  
FAWKES: OH COME ON. THEY'D MAKE IT THAT EASY.  
  
STALAR: OUR INTENTIONS ARE OF NO CONCIQUENCE TO THEM. THEY BELIVE THEY HAVE   
  
ALREADY WON.  
  
MACGREGOR: WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT. WHY WOULD THEY WANT US ABOARD?  
  
TROUSE: THEIR MALEVOLENCE IS ONLY OUTWEIGHED BY THEIR CURIOSITY. THEY WANT TO   
  
KNOW ABOUT US BEFORE THEY EXTERMINATE US.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE SHIP? ITS POWER SOURES, ARMOURMENTS,   
  
COMPLIMENT?  
  
STALAR: THERE IS NO CREW. THE SHIP IS CONTOLLED BY ITSELF AND MAINTAINED BY A   
  
SINGULAR ENTITY.  
  
MACGREGOR: SPECULATE AS TO WHAT WOULD HAPPEN WERE WE TO TAKE OUT THAT   
  
MAINTAINING ENTITY.  
  
TROUSE: THE SHIP WOULD BE A BODY WITHOUT A MIND. IT WOULD MOST LIKELY PLUMMET   
  
INTO THE NEAREST GRAVITY WELL THERE IS.  
  
FAWKES: THE SUN.  
  
MACGREGOR: THIS COULD BE A GOOD NEWS STORY AFTERALL. HOW DO WE ACCESS THE   
  
MAINTAINING ENTITY?  
  
TROUSE: WE MUST RELENT TO ITS WILL.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT?  
  
TROUSE: WE MUST LOOSE ALL HOPE.   
  
  
  
CUT TO. INT- JOHNATHAN ARCHER BRIDGE. JANEWAY IS SPEAKING WITH THE PRESIDENT.  
  
PRESIDENT: ADMIRAL, WE'VE GOT ABOUT FIFTY PERCENT OF THE POPULATION OUT OF THE   
  
SYSTEM. I NEED YOU AND YOUR TASK FORCE TO RETURN TO EARTH TO ASSIST AND   
  
DEFEND.  
  
JANEWAY: MADAM PRESIDENT, IF I WERE TO SEND JUST HALF OF MY FORCE TO EARTH,   
  
THE OTHER HALF CAN STAY HERE AND ATTEMPT TO RETREVE THE ENTERPRISE.  
  
PRESIDENT: ADMIRAL, THE ENTERPRISE IS LOST. GET YOUR FLEET BACK TO EARTH   
  
IMMIDIATELY. THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER. UNDERSTOOD?  
  
JANEWAY: UNDERSTOOD. JANEWAY OUT.  
  
INT-JOHNATHAN ARCHER BRIDGE. THE VIEWSCREEN SWITCHES OVER TO AN IMAGE OF THE   
  
WEAPON SHIP. JANEWAY GOES BACK TO HER CHAIR. SHE ACTIVATES THE COMM BUTTON.  
  
JANEWAY: JANEWAY TO ALL HANDS. ANYONE WHO WISHES TO RETURN TO EARTH MAKE   
  
YOUR WAY TO THE SHUTTLE BAYS AND TRANSPORTER ROOMS. THE JOHNATHAN ARCHER WILL   
  
REMAIN HERE IN AN ATTEMPT TO ESABLISH CONTACT WITH THE ENTERPRISE. THAT IS   
  
ALL. JANEWAY TO THE FLEET. ALL FEDERATION VESSELS, RETURN TO EARTH AND ASSIST   
  
IN ITS EVACUATION. ALL NON-FEDERATION VESSELS ARE WELOME TO REMAIN HERE AND   
  
ASSIST THIS VESSEL IN THE NEUTRALIZATION OF THE ALIEN THREAT. JANEWAY OUT.   
  
INT-JOHNATHAN ARCHER BRIDGE. JANEWAY DEACTIVATES THE COMM. SHE LOOKS OUT OVER   
  
A STUNNED BRIDGE CREW.  
  
JANEWAY: I WON'T ORDER YOU   
  
TO STAY. I WILL SAY THIS THOUGH. YOUR CHANCES OF SURVIVAL WOULD BE VERY SLIM   
  
IF YOU WERE TO REMAIN. CONSIDER THAT WHEN YOU MAKE YOUR DECISION WHETHER TO   
  
STAY OR GO.  
  
CUT TO. EXT-SPACE: THE STARFLEET SHIPS LEAVE AS DO MANY OF THE JOHNATHAN   
  
ARCHER SHUTTLES. THE REMAINING CARDASSIAN SHIPS ALSO LEAVE AS DO HALF OF THE   
  
ROMULAN FLEET. ONLY THE KLINGON FLEET REMAINS IN FORCE.  
  
CUT TO. INT-ENTERPRISE, ENGINERRING. MACGREGOR, FAWKES, TROUSE AND WARREN ARE   
  
STANDING AROUND THE "POOL TABLE" ON TOP OF WHICH IS A PHOTON TORPEDO.  
  
MACGREGOR: COMMANDER, I DON'T CARE HOW IT GETS DONE, JUST THAT IT GETS DONE IN   
  
THE NEXT TEN MINUTES.   
  
INT- ENGINERRING: MACREGOR BEGINS TO LEAVE THEN HE STOPS AND TURNS BACK TO   
  
WARREN.  
  
MACGREGOR: AND COMMANDER.  
  
WARREN: SIR?  
  
MACGREGOR: YOU'RE IN CHARGE UNTIL WE RETURN.  
  
WARREN: YES SIR.  
  
MACGREGOR: LET EM' KNOW WE'RE COMING OVER.  
  
FAWKES: SIR, I WOULDN'T RECOMMEND THAT. A SUPRISE ATTACK IS WHAT WE NEED HERE.  
  
MACGREGOR: ANDY, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. (TO TROUSE) DO IT.  
  
INT. ENGINEERING: TROUSE STARES OFF INTO SPACE. HER EYES ROLL INTO HER HEAD.   
  
AFTER ABOUT FIVE SECONDS OF THIS SHE SNAPS OUT.  
  
TROUSE: IT'S WAITING FOR US.  
  
MACGREGOR (TO WARREN): THE SHIP IS YOURS.  
  
CUT TO. INT-ENTERPRISE, TRANSPORTER ROOM. MACGREGOR, STALAR, TROUSE, AND   
  
FAWKES ENTER THE ROOM. THE TRANSPORT OFFICER LOOKS TO THEM.  
  
TRANSPORT OFFICER: SIR, THEY'VE CREATED A NITROGEN OXYGEN ATMOSPHER OF 30   
  
DEGREES CELCIUS.  
  
MACGREGOR: THEY MUST FIGURE THAT IF WE'RE GOING TO DIE WE SHOULD AT LEAST DIE   
  
COZY. (TO TROUSE) IMPUT THE CO-ORDINATES.  
  
INT- TRANSPOTER ROOM. TROUSE IMPUTS A SET OF CO-ORDINATES THE ALIENS GAVE HER   
  
MENTALLY.   
  
TROUSE: DONE.  
  
MACGREGOR: LET'S MOVE.  
  
INT- TRANSPORTER ROOM. THE AWAY TEAM STEPS ON TO THE TRANSPORTER PAD.  
  
MACGREGOR: ENERGIZE.  
  
INT- TRANSPORTER ROOM. THE AWAY TEAM DE-MATERIELIZES IN A SHOWER OF BLUE   
  
ENERGY.  
  
CUT TO. INT- ALIEN WEAPON SHIP. THERE IS A MASSIVE AMBER HUB THAT SEEMS TO BE   
  
CONNECED TO THE WALLS OF THE BIO-SHIP BY LONG TENDRILS OF ENERGY THAT MAKES   
  
THE WHOLE THING LOOK LIKE A PLASMA BALL. ONE OF THE RIBBONS OF ENERGY FLATTENS   
  
OUT AND WIDENS. THE AWAY TEAM MATERIELIZES ON THE ENERGY RIBBON. THEY LOOK   
  
AROUND TO GET SOME BARINGS BUT IT IS VERY HARD TO DO SO. THEY LOOK DOWN. THE   
  
ENERGY PAD IS NEARLY TRANSPARENT. THEY CAN SEE FIVE KILOMETRES STRAIGHT DOWN.   
  
THE BOTTOM IS LITTERED WITH WRECKAGE FROM VARIOUS VESSELS RANGING FROM   
  
STARFLEET TO ROMULAN. TROUSE TURNS AROUND. HER EXPRESSION TURNS TO SHOCK AT   
  
WHAT SHE SEES.   
  
TROUSE: MICHAEL.  
  
INT- WEAPON SHIP. MACGREGOR TURNS. AS DO STALAR AND FAWKES. WHAT THEY SEE IS   
  
THE ENTERPRISE, VENTRAL SIDE "UP". IT IS BEING HELD THERE BY THE SUCTION   
  
APPENDAGES.   
  
CUT TO. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE: WARREN IS WORKING AT THE ENGINEERING CONSOLE.   
  
HE LOOKS UP ACROSS THE ROOM.  
  
WARREN: TRY IT NOW LIEUTENENT.  
  
INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. CHAVEZ TRIES TO WORK HER CONSOLE. SHE LOOKS ELATED WHEN   
  
IT DOES WORK.  
  
CHAVEZ: IT'S ALIVE!  
  
WARREN: TRY CONTACTING THE FLEET.  
  
INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE: CHAVEZ WORKS HER CONSOLE. AUDIO STATIC BEGINS TO FILL   
  
THE BRIDGE.  
  
WARREN: THIS IS LIEUTENENT COMMANDER WARREN OF THE STARSHIP ENTERPRISE.   
  
ADMIRAL JANEWAY, CAN YOU HEAR US?  
  
CUT TO. INT-JOHNATHAN ARCHER BRIDGE. JANEWAY BEGINS TO HEAR A FAINT VOICE   
  
THROUGH SOME AUDIO STATIC.  
  
JANEWAY: ENSIGN, CLEAR THAT UP!  
  
WARREN: LIEUTEN... RREN... ST.RSHI... ENT..PR.SE.  
  
JANEWAY: COME ON!  
  
WARREN: ENTERPRISE! THIS IS THE ENTERPRISE!  
  
JANEWAY: THEY'RE ALIVE. ENSIGN, CONTACT STARFLEET, ADVISE THEM OF OUR   
  
SITUATION.  
  
ENSIGN: YES MAM.  
  
JANEWAY (QUIETLY): HANG ON GUYS. WE'LL GET YOU OUT.  
  
CUT TO. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE.  
  
WARREN: DID THEY RECIEVE?  
  
CHAVEZ: UNKNOWN. WE'LL KNOW ONLY IF THEY CAN RETURN THE TRANSMISSION.  
  
WAREEN: KEEP ON IT.  
  
CHAVEZ: AYE.  
  
CUT TO. INT-WEAPON SHIP. MAGREGOR, TROUSE, STALAR AND FAWKES PASS THROUGH AN   
  
ENERGY FIELD. THEY ENTER A LARGE, CAVERNOUS CHAMBER THAT SEEMS TO BE MUCH   
  
LARGER THAN IT LOOKED TO BE FROM THE OUTSIDE. THE AWAY TEAM MOVES DEEPER INTO   
  
THE CHAMBER.  
  
CUT TO. FIRST PERSON P.O.V-MACGREGOR: HE LOOKS AHEAD WIDE EYED. HE SEES HIS   
  
BROTHER, CAPTAIN LOUIS MACGREGOR OF THE STARSHIP REMINGTON. LOUIS' EYES,   
  
HOWEVER, ARE PITCH BLACK.  
  
MACGREGOR: LOU?  
  
LOUIS: YOU ARE MICHAEL MACGREGOR OF THE STARSHIP ENTERPRISE, CORRECT?  
  
CUT TO. INT- WEAPON SHIP CHAMBER:  
  
MACGREGOR: YOU'RE NOT LOU ARE YOU?  
  
LOUIS: I HAVE CHOSEN THIS AVATAR FROM YOUR MEMORIES TO BETTER COMMUNICATE IN   
  
YOUR PRIMITIVE DIALECT. (TO FAWKES) YOU ARE LIEUTENANT ANDREW FAWKES OF THE   
  
STARSHIP ENTERPRISE CORRECT?  
  
FAWKES: WHY ARE WE HERE?  
  
LOUIS: DR.TROUSE COMPREHENDS THE SCIENTIFIC ENDEAVOUR. IN ORDER TO LEARN HOW   
  
ONE CAN BETTER EXTERMINATE AN ORGANISM ONE MUST FIRST COMPREHEND IT TO A   
  
CERTAIN DEGREE.  
  
TROUSE: NOT ALL HUMANOID LIFEFORMS ARE ALIKE.  
  
LOUIS: QUITE RIGHT. YOU ARE ALL, HOWEVER, ALIKE ENOUGH FOR US TO INVESTIGATE   
  
CERTAIN ASPECTS OF YOUR BIOLOGY IN ORDER TO DISCOVER HOW TO ERASE YOUR COMMON   
  
GENOME FROM THE KNOWN UNIVERSE. WE DO NOT INTEND FOR A SINGLE CELL THAT IS NOT   
  
OUR OWN TO BE LEFT ALIVE IN THIS UNIVERSE.  
  
MACGREGOR: HOW MANY OF THESE WEAPON SHIPS ARE THERE?  
  
LOUIS: ONE. JUST ONE. THIS ORGANISM WAS BROUGHT INTO BEING TO EXTERMINATE ALL   
  
LIFE FROM THIS GALAXY. IF THE PROCESS TOOK MORE THAN TWO OF YOUR CORPOREAL   
  
MONTHS, THAN THE INVASION WOULD BE POSTPONED FOR THREE OF YOUR TERRESTRIAL   
  
MILLENNIUMS. THOUGH THIS MAY SEEM LIKE A LONG TIME TO YOU, TIME TO US IS OF NO   
  
RELEVANCE.  
  
MACGREGOR: YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS.  
  
LOUIS: WE ALREADY HAVE. YOUR PRESENCE HERE PROVES THAT. YOU ARE IN THIS   
  
CHAMBER TO NEGOTIATE A SETTLEMENT. WE, HOWEVER, HAVE NOT THE DESIRE NOR THE   
  
ETHICAL STAND YOU BEINGS DO TO PROCEED WITH SUCH AN ARRANGEMENT. YOU HUMANOID   
  
BEINGS AND EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU IS A SYSTEMIC DISEASE. YOU ARE A CANCEROUS   
  
TUMOUR IN THE HEART OF THE UNIVERSE. AS ANY GOOD PHYSICIAN WOULD TELL YOU,   
  
SOMETHING THAT MALIGNANT MUST BE ERADICATED FROM BEING AT ALL COST.  
  
  
  
CUT TO. INT- ENTERPRISE BRIDGE: WARREN HAS ESTABLISHED A SCRATCHY VISUAL   
  
CONTACT WITH JANEWAY.  
  
WARREN: WE ARE BEING HELD INSIDE THE WEAPON BY UNKNOWN APPENDAGES. WE HAVE   
  
ALSO LOST AUDIO CONTACT WITH THE AWAY TEAM.  
  
JANEWAY: COMMANDER, WE HAVE DETECTED THE WEAPON SHIP'S POWER OUTPUT HAS   
  
INCREASED BY OVER THREE HUNDERD PERCENT IN THE PAST FIVE MINUTES.  
  
WARREN: THEY'RE GETTING READY TO FIRE AREN'T THEY?  
  
JANEWAY: SEEMS THAT WAY. LISTEN, WE BELIVE WE'VE FOUND A WAY FOR THE   
  
ENTERPRISE TO GET OUT OF THERE BUT WE'LL BE NEEDING YOU TO ACT FAST.  
  
WARREN: I'M ALL FOR IT.  
  
CUT TO. INT-WEAPON SHIP CHAMBER.  
  
LOUIS: ALTHOUGH THIS EXCHANGE OF PRIMITIVE DIALECT HAS BEEN ENLIGHTENING AND   
  
SLIGHTLIY AMUSISING, I AM AFRAID THAT IT MUST BE TERMINATED.  
  
MACGREGOR: HAPPY TO HEAR THAT.  
  
LOUIS: AS MUST YOU BE, TERMINATED.  
  
MACGREGOR: NOT HAPPY TO HEAR THAT.  
  
LOUIS: I WASN'T EXPECTING YOU TO BE.  
  
INT-WEAPON SHIP CHAMBER: LOUIS SUDDENLY TRANSFORMS INTO A MASSIVE, SIXTEEN   
  
FOOT TALL ALIEN CREATURE. THE BEAST TOWERS OVER THE AWAY TEAM. ONLY TROUSE   
  
TURNS AWAY. THE CREATURE'S EYES BEGIN TO GLOW A MALICIOUS SHADE OF ORANGE. THE   
  
THREE MEN BEGIN TO WAIL IN AGONY AS THEY ARE BROUGHT TO THEIR KNEES. 


	16. Armageddon

CUT TO. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. WARREN IS TALKING WITH JANEWAY.  
  
WARREN: WITH ALL DUE RESPECT ADMIRAL, YOU'RE DEEPLY NUTS.  
  
JANEWAY: ONE HAS TO BE TO PULL OFF A STUNT LIKE THIS.  
  
WARREN: CAN IT WORK?  
  
JANEWAY: ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT.  
  
WARREN: ALRIGHT. I'LL GIVE YOU THE SIGNAL FOR WHEN WE'RE READY.  
  
JANEWAY: UNDERSTOOD. JANEWAY OUT.  
  
INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. JANEWAY DISAPPEARS. WARREN WALKS TO TACTICAL, CHAVEZ   
  
HAS TAKEN OVER. WARREN ACTIVATES A DISPLAY. ON THE SCREEN IS AN IMAGE OF THE   
  
WEAPON SHIP AND THE JOHNATHAN ARCHER. WARREN PRESSES A CONTROL. THE JOHNATHAN   
  
ARCHER MOVES TOWARDS THE WEAPON SHIP.   
  
CUT TO. WARREN AND CHAVEZ. THEIR EXPRESSIONS ARE OF SHOCK.  
  
CHAVEZ: SHE CAN'T BE SERIOUS.  
  
WARREN: SHE SURE IS LIEUTENENT.  
  
  
  
CUT TO. INT-WEAPON SHIP CHAMBER: MACGREGOR, STALAR AND FAWKES ARE ALL WRITHING   
  
ON THE FLOOR, BLOOD POURING FROM THEIR EARS. TROUSE PULLS OUT A TRICORDER. SHE   
  
JUMPS TO HER FEET AND HOLDS IT IN FRONT OF THE ALIEN. IT STARES HARD AT   
  
TROUSE, MENTALLY TRYING TO BREAK HER.  
  
TROUSE: IT'S A SHAME YOU COULDN'T READ MY MIND ASSHOLE BECAUSE I'VE GOT A   
  
LITTLE SOMETHING FOR YOU.  
  
INT-CHAMBER: TROUSE HITS A BUTTON ON THE TRICORDER.  
  
CUT TO. INT-WEAPON SHIP. AT A CONNECTING HUB WHERE SEVERAL PULSES OF ENERGY   
  
CONNCECT, A PHOTON TORPEDO DE-CLOAKS.  
  
CUT TO. INT-CHAMBER: TROUSE BEGINS TO WANE UNDER THE MENTAL STRESS.  
  
TROUSE(V.O): IF ARMAGEDDON IS THE BATTLE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL. GOOD HAS JUST   
  
WON THE FUCKN' WAR.  
  
ALIEN(V.O): THE WAR WILL NEVER END.  
  
INT-CHAMBER: TROUSE SQUEEZES A RED BUTTON ON THE TRICORDER.  
  
CUT TO. INT-WEAPON SHIP: THE TORPEDO VIOLENTLY EXPLODES. THE RESULTING   
  
CONCUSSIVE FORCE DESTROYS THE HUB AND A MASSIVE FIRESTORM ERUPTS, FILLING THE   
  
SHIP, SPEEDING TOWARDS THE CHAMBER AND ENTERPRISE.  
  
CUT TO. INT-CHAMBER: THE ALIEN LOOSES FOCUS. MACGREGOR, STALAR AND FAWKES ARE   
  
RELEASED. THE ALIEN OPENS A HOLE IN THE CHAMBER WALL. SCREAMING TOWARDS HIM IS   
  
A BLUE AND YELLOW FIREBALL OF TITANIC SCALE. THE AWAY TEAM HURRIES OUT THE WAY   
  
THEY ENTERED. THE ALIEN CLENCHES ITS FISTS AND LEAPS INTO THE AIR. IT TEARS   
  
OUT THE CLEILING AND GLIDES ON TO THE ENERGY PAD. IT LANDS RIGHT IN THE PATH   
  
OF THE AWAY TEAM. MACGREGOR STARES IT DOWN, HIS FACE COVERED IN BLOOD.  
  
CUT TO. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE: THE VIEWSCREEN IS SHOWING THE FIREBALL IN THE   
  
DISTANCE RACING TOWARDS THEM. WARREN SMILES.  
  
WARREN: THAT'S OUR CUE. CONTACT ADMIRAL JANEWAY.  
  
CUT TO. CHAVEZ WORKING THE CONTROLS.  
  
CHAVEZ: CHANNEL OPEN.  
  
WARREN: ENTERPRISE TO JANEWAY. READY WHENEVER YOU ARE.  
  
CUT TO. INT-WEAPON SHIP: THE ALIEN MOVES TOWARDS THE AWAY TEAM.  
  
ALIEN(V.O): I DIE. YOU DIE!!!  
  
INT-WEAPON SHIP: THE ALIEN TAKES A SWING AT MACGREGOR. HE DODGES OUT OF THE   
  
WAY. HE WHIPS OUT A TYPE II PHASER AND FIRES AT THE ALIEN. THE BEAM HAS LITTLE   
  
AFFECT ON THE BEAST. IT TAKES ANOTHER SWING AT TROUSE. SHE IS TRIPPED. STALAR   
  
AND FAWKES PULL OUT THEIR OWN PHASERS AND FIRE. TROUSE IS THE LAST TO DRAW AND   
  
FIRE. THE ALIEN TAKES THE HITS AS MINOR PIN PRICKS. IT WAILS AND LASHES OUT IN   
  
RAGE. THE FIREBALL IS CLOSE BEHIND. IT IS ABOUT THIRTY SECONDS FROM ENGULFING   
  
THE CHAMBER.  
  
CUT TO. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE.  
  
WARREN: DO IT!  
  
CUT TO. INT-WEAPON SHIP. THE ENTERPRISE FIRES OUT AT THE TENDRILS HOLDING THE   
  
SHIP HOSTAGE. THE BEAMS MELT THROUGH THE CRYSTALLINE MATERIAL. THE SHIP FALLS   
  
LOOSE. THE ENGINES POWER UP AND IT HOVERS INSIDE THE COLOSSAL ALIEN SHIP.  
  
CUT TO. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE.  
  
WARREN: BEAM EM' IN!!!  
  
CHAVEZ: CAN'T SIR. TOO MUCH INTERFEARENCE FROM THE FIREBALL.  
  
WARREN: SHIT! TELL JANEWAY TO PROCEED. WE'VE GOT SOMETHING TO PICK UP. TOBAL,   
  
GET US CLOSER TO THE CAPTAIN.  
  
TOBAL: AYE.  
  
CUT TO. INT-WEAPON SHIP. ENTERPRISE BEGINS TO MOVE TOWARDS THE FIREBALL.  
  
CUT TO. INT-JOHNATHAN ARCHER BRIDGE. THE CONN OFFICER LOOKS TO JANEWAY.  
  
CONN: THEY'VE GIVEN US THE GO AHEAD.  
  
JANEWAY: OKAY. SET COURSE 2341 MARK 4. JANEWAY AUTORIZATION CODE 451 GAMMA.  
  
COMPUTER(V.0): CODE ACCEPTED.  
  
JANEWAY: PREPARE TO EJECT THE WARP CORE. AUTHORIZATION JANEWAY PI OMEGA 671.  
  
COMPUTER(V.O): CODE ACCEPTED. CORE EJECTION ON STANDBY.  
  
JANEWAY: MR.HARRISON. ENGAGE.  
  
HARRISON(CONN): AYE.  
  
CUT TO. EXT-SPACE. THE JOHNATHAN ARCHER BEGINS TO MOVE CLOSE OVER THE WEAPON   
  
SHIP.  
  
CUT TO. INT-WEAPON SHIP. MACGREGOR FLIES THROUGH THE AIR. HE LANDS HARD ON THE   
  
ENERGY PAD. HE LOOKS BEHIND HIMSELF AND SEES THE ENTERPRISE DRAWING CLOSER. HE   
  
TURNS AND LOOKS TO THE REST OF HIS PARTY.  
  
MACGREGOR: HERE THEY COME!!!  
  
INT. WEAPON SHIP: THE PARTY LOOKS. THE CHAMBER IS NEARLY OVERWHELMED.   
  
MACGREGOR REACHES BEHIND HIM AND PULLS OUT A SILVER BALL WITH A METAL STAKE   
  
ATTACHED. HE PRACTICALLY LAUNCHES AT THE CREATURE. HE GRABS HOLD OF ITS LEG   
  
AND CLIMBS. THE OTHER MEMBERS OF THE PARTY TRY TO KEEP THE CREATURE OCCUPIED   
  
BY YELLING AND FIREING. MACGREGOR REACHES THE CREATURE'S NECK. HE RAISES HIS   
  
ARM, STAKE IN HAND. HE LEANS CLOSE TO THE CREATURE TO WHISPER.  
  
MACGREGOR: FOR LOUIS.  
  
INT-WEAPON SHIP. MACGREGOR WHIPS THE STAKE INTO THE CREATURE'S NECK, PLOUGHING   
  
IT DEEP INSIDE. THE BEAST FLAILS ABOUT WILDLY. A SMALL COUNTER ON THE SPHERE   
  
BEGINS TO COUNT DOWN FROM 15. MACGREGOR AND COMPANY LOOK TO ENTERPRISE AS IT   
  
DRAWS CLOSER. THE FIREBALL ENGULFS THE CHAMBER IN A MASSIVE WAVE OF FIRE. THE   
  
ENERGY PAD DISAPPEARS. THE AWAY TEAM BEGINS THEIR FIVE KILOMETRE FALL. THE   
  
ALIEN ISN'T FAR BEHIND, AND THE TIMER READS 8 SECONDS.  
  
CUT TO. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE. WARREN WATCHES IN HORROR AS HE SEES HIS CAPTAIN   
  
FALL TO AN ALMOST CERTAIN DEATH.  
  
WARREN: (QUIETLY) OH NO. (OUT LOUD) RANGE?!  
  
CHAVEZ: FIVE SECONDS. FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE.  
  
WARREN: ENERGIZE!  
  
CUT TO. INT-WEAPON SHIP: THE AWAY TEAM DEMATERIALIZES. THE TIMER ON THE ALIEN   
  
REACHES ZERO. IT EXUDES A QUICK LOOK OF SHOCK BEFORE BEING TORN APART BY A   
  
LARGE EXPLOSION.   
  
CUT TO. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE:   
  
WARREN: TRANSPORTER ROOM, DO YOU HAVE THEM?  
  
CUT TO. INT-ENTERPRISE TRANSPORTER ROOM.  
  
TRANSPORT CHIEF: GOT EM'!  
  
MACGREGOR: BEAM US RIGHT TO THE BRIDGE LIEUTENENT.  
  
TRANSPORT CHIEF: AYE SIR.  
  
CUT TO. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE: THE AWAY TEAM MATERIALIZES IN THE ROOM. THEY   
  
ALL MOVE TO THEIR RESPECTIVE STATIONS.  
  
MACGREGOR: GOOD JOB COMMANDER.  
  
WARREN: MY PLEASURE BOSS.  
  
CUT TO. EXT-SPACE: THE JOHNATHAN ARCHER MOVES OVER TOP OF THE SHIP'S BOW.  
  
CUT TO. INT-JOHNATHAN ARCHER BRIDGE:  
  
JANEWAY: EJECT THE CORE!  
  
COMPUTER (V.O): EJECTION IN PROGRESS.  
  
CUT TO. EXT-SPACE: THE JOHNATHAN ARCHER'S WARP CORE IS FIRED OUT AT THE WEAPON   
  
SHIP.  
  
CUT TO. INT-JOHNATAHN ARCHER BRIDGE:   
  
JANEWAY: THRUSTERS!  
  
INT-JOHNATHAN ARCHER BRIDGE: THE CONN OFFICER QUICKLY WORKS SOME CONTROLS.  
  
CUT TO. EXT-SPACE: THE SHIP MAKS A QUICK DORSAL ROTATION MOVING AWAY FROM THE   
  
WEAPON SHIP. THE WARP CORE SILENTLY SLAMS INTO THE WEAPON. THERE IS A SUDDEN   
  
BURST OF CONCUSSIVE ENERGY THEN A FIREY EXPLOSION. THE SHOCKWAVE POUNDS INTO   
  
THE JOHNATHAN ARCHER SENDING IT INTO A TAILSPIN, BUT OUT OF HARM'S WAY.   
  
CUT TO. INT-WEAPON SHIP: THE ENTERPRISE SPINS AROUND MAKING ITS WAY TO THE   
  
HULL BREACH CREATED BY JANEWAY. BUT, THE FIREBALL BEHIND THEM IS THREATENING   
  
TO OVERWHELM ENTERPRISE.  
  
CUT TO. INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE:  
  
MACGREGOR: THINK WE CAN DO IT?  
  
STALAR: I DO NOT BELIVE SO SIR. WE ARE ONLY CABABLE OF 1/4 IMPULSE. WE WOULD   
  
BE INCINERATED.  
  
MACGREGOR: ENSIGN TOBAL?  
  
TOBAL: SIR?  
  
MACGREGOR: SET COURSE 457 MARK 61. WARP ONE.  
  
TOBAL: WARP SIR?  
  
MACGREGOR: YOU HEARD ME.   
  
TOBAL: AYE SIR. COURSE PLOTTED AND LAID IN.  
  
INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE: MACGREGOR TAPS A BUTTON ON HIS SEAT.  
  
MACGREGOR: CAPTAIN TO ALL HANDS. HOLD ON TO SOMETHING.  
  
INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE: MACGREGOR DE-ACTIVATES THE COMM.  
  
MACGREGOR: ENGAGE.  
  
INT-ENTERPRISE BRIDGE: TOBAL HITS THE BUTTON.  
  
CUT TO. INT-WEAPON SHIP: ENTERPRISE'S WARP ENGINES POWER UP AND IN A BLUE   
  
FLASH EVERYTHING FREEZES. THE EXPLODIN FIREBALL STOPS DEAD. THE ENTERPRISE   
  
MOVES GRACEFULLY TOWARDS THE BREACH. SMALL FRAGMENTS OF THE SHIP'S HULL TEAR   
  
AWAY. THEY FLY OFF ABOUT ONE HUNDERED METRES AND FREEZE LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE.  
  
CUT TO. EXT-SPACE: THE ENTERPRISE MOVES CALMLY OUT OF THE WEAPON SHIP. THE   
  
UNIVERSE AND THE SHIP SPEED UP. SUDDENLY THE SHIP FLIES OUT AT INCREDABLE   
  
SPEED INTO A FLASH OF BRIGHT LIGHT. THE WEAPON SHIP IS CONSUMED IN FLAMES. THE   
  
HULK OF THE SHIP AND THE FRAGMENTS OF THE BIO-SHIPS FALL INTO THE SUN. THE   
  
JOHNATHAN ARCHER MOVES CALMLY AWAY FROM THE FIRESTORM. 


	17. Epologue

CROSS DISOLVE TO. EXT-PARIS, DAY: THE FEDERATION FLAG HANGS AT HALF MAST. THE   
  
PRESIDENT IS WEARING A JET BLACK OUTFIT AS SHE SOLOMNLY MOVES TO THE PODIUM.  
  
PRESIDENT: OVER THE PAST FOUR DAYS, WE HAVE MADE AN ATTEMPT TO COSOLE THE   
  
GREIVING, REMEMBER THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN LOST AND THANK ALL THOSE WHO SAVED   
  
THOSE WHO HAVE LIVED. THIS HAS BEEN A DIFFICULT TIME. NOT JUST FOR THE   
  
FEDERATION, NOT JUST FOR THE ALPHA QUADRENT BUT FOR THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE. WE,   
  
HERE IN THE SOLAR SYSTEM WITHIN WHICH LIES THE BIRTHPLACE OF ONE OF THE MOST   
  
INFULENTIAL, POWERFUL AND BENEVOLANT ORGANIZATIONS IN HISTORY. CITIZENS OF   
  
THIS ORGANIZATION HAVE SAVED US TIME AND TIME AGAIN. AND FOUR DAYS AGO YET   
  
AGAIN, WE WERE SAVED. LET US REMEMBER AND THANK THOSE WHO ARE NOW FIRMLY   
  
ENTRENCHED IN THE HEARTS OF BILLIONS. ADMIRAL KATHRYN JANEWAY, CHANCELLOR   
  
DUR'PEK OF THE KLINGON EMPIRE, PRETOR STALOAN OF THE ROMULAN STAR EMPIRE. AND   
  
OF THE STARSHIP ENTERPRISE, THERE ARE FAR TOO MANY TO COUNT AND THANK. THEY   
  
WORKED TOGETHER TO RID US OF A THREAT LIKE NO OTHER BEFORE IT. THAT IS WHAT   
  
THE FEDERATION STANDS FOR, COMERADERY, BROTHERHOOD, FRIENDSHIP, ALL OF WHICH   
  
HAVE BEEN VIVIDLY DISPLAYED BY EACH MEMBER OF THE UNITED FEDERATION OF   
  
PLANETS. YOU ARE A FAMILY. A GREAT, AND NOBLE FAMILY. ONE WHICH WILL STAND   
  
UNITED AGAINST ANY AND ALL EVIL WHICH MAY AND WILL OPPOSE IT. THEY MAY OPPOSE,   
  
BUT WE WILL NEVER FALL. THE FEDERATION WILL ENDURE. IT WILL LAST FOREVER. I   
  
WILL DO SO BECAUSE OF YOU. THANK YOU ALL.  
  
EXT-PARIS: THERE IS A MASSIVE CROWD THAT ERUPTS INTO A MASSIVE APPLAUSE AND   
  
CHEER. NOWHERE IN THE CROWD IS A FROWN.  
  
CROSS DISOLVE TO. INT-HOUSE, NIGHT: CAPTAIN MACGREGOR STOKES A FIRE. SEATED IN   
  
THREE LEATHER CHAIRS ARE TROUSE, FAWKES, WARREN AND STALAR, ALL OF WHOM ARE   
  
WEARING WARM, CIVILIAN CLOTHING.OUTSIDE THE WINDOW IS A LIGHT SNOWFALL.   
  
MACGREGOR FINISHES STOKING. HE HANGS THE POKER AND PICKS UP A MUG. HE SITS ON   
  
A LARGE COUCH IN FRONT OF THE FIRE.  
  
TROUSE: I SENSE SOME UNEASE.  
  
MACGREGOR: I FEEL A LITTLE AWKWARD. I'M NOT USED TO HAVING PEOPLE OVER TO MY   
  
HOME.  
  
FAWKES: WELL, I FOR ONE, AM HAPPY I'M HERE.  
  
STALAR: AS AM I.  
  
MACGREGOR: YOU'RE "HAPPY"?  
  
STALAR: I AM... PLEASED.  
  
TROUSE: NOW THIS IS INTERESTING.  
  
MACGREGOR: WHAT'S THAT?  
  
TROUSE: I'VE NOTICED THAT NEARLY EVERY FAMOUS CREW HAS A TOKEN VULCAN.   
  
ARCHER'S ENTERPRISE, KIRK'S ENTERPRISE, AND VOYAGER.  
  
STALAR: I DO NOT BELEAVE THAT ONE CREW'S SUCCESS IS SOLELY DEPENDENT ON HOW   
  
MANY VULCANS MAKE UP THE COMMAND CREW. WE SIMPLY HAVE A GREAT BENIFIT TO YOU.   
  
YOU NEED US SIR. WE DO NOT NEED YOU.  
  
MACGREGOR: YOU'RE KIDDING.  
  
STALAR: NO SIR. MEARLY STATING THE FACTS, LIKE ANY GOOD VULCAN.  
  
TROUSE: I HATE TO INTURRUPT, BUT, HOW IS THE ADMIRAL?  
  
MACGREGOR: I DON'T KNOW. BUT WHEN WE LAST SPOKE SHE SAID THAT THE DOCTORS   
  
EXPECT HER TO BE IN REHAB FOR A LONG WHILE.  
  
FAWKES: THAT SUCKS.  
  
MACGREGOR: NO DOUBT.  
  
STALAR: I DO BELEAVE THAT THIS IS WHEN ONE MAKES A TOAST TO ANTOHER'S, HEALTH?  
  
MACGREGOR: ABSOLUTELY.  
  
INT-HOUSE: THEY ALL RAISE THAIR MUGS.  
  
MACGREGOR: TO ADMIRAL JANEWAY, MAY YOUR RECOVERY BE SWIFT AND FREE OF PAIN.   
  
AND TO THE INTREPID CREW OF THE ENTERPRISE, HERE'S TO MANY STELLAR TREKS TO   
  
COME.  
  
TROUSE: INTREPID. WE'RE NOT INTREPID. JUST LUCKY.  
  
MACGREGOR: IT'S NOT A MATTER OF LUCK. MEARLY, A MATTER OF HOPE.  
  
FAWKES: HERE HERE.  
  
INT-HOUSE: THEY SALUT AND DRINK. THEY CONTINUE A CONVERSATION AS THE CAMERA   
  
PASSED OUT THE WINDOW, UP THROUGH THE SKY INTO SPACE AS THE CREDITS BEGIN TO   
  
ROLL TO JERRY GOLDSMITH'S "STAR TREK" THEME.  
  
THE END 


End file.
